O Tutor
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: "O que fazer quando tudo que você mais deseja é reconquistar seu marido?" EXB NC-17 UA INCOMPLETA/PARALISADA
1. Prologo

**Título:** O Tutor  
**Autor:** ROBIN SCHONE  
**Adaptação:** Carolina (**Xarol**) e Gabriela Paiva (**Ѽ**** Gαbii**)  
**Shipper:** Edward/Bella  
**Gênero:** UA, romance, drama, **lemon**.  
**Censura:** NC-17  
**Sinopse:** "O que fazer quando tudo que você mais deseja é reconquistar seu marido?"

Tudo que a formosa Isabella Swan Black mais queria era reconquistar seu marido, Jacob Black, um político que com o passar dos anos parecia não notar mais sua esposa e ter olhos apenas para sua vida pública. Tudo parece mudar quando encontra a possibilidade de ver tudo mudar com o mais sedutor de todos, Edward Cullen. O único problema é se Bella saberá a diferença do que é teoria de sedução e o que realmente é a prática dela!!!

* * *

Booom, o negocio é o seguinte! ;D

Eu sou o Rodrigo, e essa historia fantastica me chamou muito a atençao enquanto eu lia ela pelo orkut.

Dai, tomei a liberdade de ir até as meninas, e pedir a elas a autorização de postar por aqui o trabalho maravilhoso que elas estavam fazendo!

Entao é isso, espero que gostem!

Xarol, Gabii

Parabens pelo trabalho de vocês, e muuuito obrigado por autorizarem!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Isabella Swan Black é esposa do aspirante a primeiro ministro britânico,. Junto com este papel vinham todas as funções que ela deveria honrar com maestria. Afinal, a máscara para o papel era fundamental, da porta para fora a esposa ideal e a mãe zelosa. O que poucos sabiam é que dentro de casa Bella sofria cada dia mais com a indiferença do marido, Jacob Black.

Sentia-se muito só, sempre tentava entender o que acontecia com aquele casamento e o que afastava seu marido cada vez mais dela. Viviam como dois estranhos dentro de casa. Ela acreditava que teria que fazer algo para traze-lo de volta para sua cama e afastar cada uma das amantes que passavam por sua vida no momento.

Ciente que nada a seu respeito era mais o suficiente para atrair seu marido, ela foi buscar ajuda da forma mais inusitada possível. Pediu ao mais galanteador e mulherengo boêmio que lhe ensinasse a arte da sedução.

Depositou toda a sua esperança no conhecido Edward Cullen, homem bem sucedido da alta sociedade. Não tinha uma profissão definida, apenas administrava a rica herança de sua família. Deixando assim muito tempo livre para que ele se tornasse o homem mais cobiçado de toda a Inglaterra.

Nada podia explicar o que levou a aceitar a proposta da recatada Isabella, apenas acreditava que nela existia algo mais por trás daquela carapuça de dama da sociedade, de mulher respeitada e zelosa mãe. Tinha certeza que se não pudesse desfrutar, pelo menos ficaria satisfeito em despertar algo.


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo I – O despertar do desconhecido.**

Edward definitivamente não aceitaria que nenhuma mulher usasse de chantagem para conseguir algo com ele. Mesmo que isso significasse obter qualquer tipo de satisfação sexual. Podia ver apoiado na porta de sua vasta biblioteca a figura estranha parada em sua sala.

Não podia nem identificar quem era a principio, estava coberta da cabeça aos pés com roupas de uma dama respeitável e que certamente lhe deixavam bem mais velha do que realmente era.

Olhou com um pouco mais de atenção e logo percebeu de quem se tratava. Isabella Swan Black. Estava realmente bem coberta, não a reconheceria. Se bem que acreditava que nem se estivesse nua a seu dispor a reconheceria em outra ocasião.

Ele que era apenas um boêmio pronto para curtir cada gota de sua vida e juventude, enquanto ela a esposa do futuro primeiro ministro daquele país e ainda era filha de Charlie Swan, o atual primeiro ministro. Pessoas como ela não se misturavam a não ser com seus semelhantes.

_Exceto sob lençóis e a portas fechadas._

Edward mal conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não na linda morena que havia deixado sua cama há pouco. Uma noite totalmente alucinante, começou sendo seduzido em uma boate qualquer com uma dança pra lá de sensual. Ambos foram instrumentos de prazer um para o outro, ele liberou o animal mais selvagem de si, para que ela sem pudor algum perdesse todos os limites da alta sociedade e o levasse ao máximo do prazer que poderiam chegar. Nesses momentos não existia sociedade, país ou qualquer outro impedimento para tal ato, somente o esquecimento momentâneo de tudo.

Tinha certeza que aquela mulher parada em sua sala também poderia ser possuída da mesma forma. Se não fosse pelo pequeno detalhe de ter invadido sua casa, afrontando as ordens dadas por ele que não deveria ser incomodado por ninguém. Entrou de forma desafiadora em sua casa, passando por seus empregados e ficando incansavelmente a sua espera. Teria que se controlar enquanto caminhava em sua direção para ver o que desejava esta alma tão petulante.

- Me diga o que tanto deseja a essa hora? Creio ser algo importante para invadir minha casa e afrontar as ordens que dei aos meus empregados. – Novamente ele controlava o sentimento de fúria que lhe tomava o corpo.

Edward odiava ser contrariado e odiava mais ainda quando suas ordens não eram seguidas ou eram abruptamente infligidas por pessoas como Isabella.

Mas algo lhe agradava, pois sentia que essa mulher a sua frente estava com certo temor dele. E ele desejava que ela sentisse tal temor, precisava saber que ali, na casa dele, nada e nem ninguém iria defendê-la. Ali estava na casa de Edward Cullen e nem o primeiro ministro e nem o aspirante a tal poderiam interferir em nada.

Queria deixar bem claro e de maneira bem objetiva que apenas iria satisfazer quem ele tivesse interesse e não quem tentasse conseguir por meio de chantagens e invasões.

Esperava avidamente por uma reação de Bella, queria que ela lhe enfrentasse e soubesse as consequências de seus atos ao invadir sua casa e desafiar suas ordens. O silêncio no ambiente chegava ser incômodo.

- Sra. Black, estou esperando, não se mostrou tão acanhada quando passou por meu empregado – Queria desafiá-la a dizer a que veio, que simplesmente como muitas damas da sociedade, queria se aproveitar de sua fama – Vamos, me diga o que uma mulher como você, poderia querer com um homem como eu?

Ela apenas tinha um olhar perdido e um pouco deslumbrado para Edward, mantinha-se em seu canto, protegida pelo seu excesso de roupas. Virou-se vagarosamente em sua direção para que pudesse lhe dizer algo.

Ele sabia o impacto que causava no primeiro contato, não era dono de uma beleza comum, era algo espetacular, tinha cabelos cor bronze que modelavam de maneira desorganizada a forma de seu rosto com o toque peculiar de seus olhos verdes penetrantes. Até a maneira como se vestia chamava atenção, pois enquanto a maioria na alta sociedade estava de terno e grava, ele sempre tinha algo moderno e feito sob medida para ele.

- Quero que me ensine como agradar um homem. – A voz de Bella saiu abafada pela vergonha que sentia em seu pedido.

Definitivamente aquilo não era algo que Edward estava esperando nada o preparou para esse pedido.

Totalmente sem reação, durante longos minutos parecia que o coração dele deixava de pulsar. Só conseguia pensar em imagens eróticas, uma mulher nua, o possuindo. Pensava nela de todas as formas que uma mulher podia possuir um homem, pelo prazer dela e o seu também.

Um fogo abrasador lhe tomou o corpo inteiro, contra sua vontade podia sentir sua ereção lhe apertando a calça. Pensava em todas as formas que já servira a diversas mulheres e o quão descartável tinham sido todas as vezes. Eram objetos uns nas mãos dos outros. Finalmente ele foi dominado por uma fúria primitiva.

Sentia essa fúria toda pelo desejo de Bella, por vir até ele, de maneira egoísta, pedir que a ensinasse como dar prazer a um homem e talvez o que mais o irritasse é que sentia necessidade de satisfazer esse desejo. Mesmo que achasse que essas mulheres jamais se preocupariam em lhe fazer sentir prazer, em lhe fazer gozar.  
Ao contrário do que imaginava, ao se aproximar dela não teve nenhum passo de hesitação, ela permanecia no mesmo lugar. Queria atravessar a barreira de respeitabilidade que ela tinha atrás de suas sérias vestes.

Esta visão próxima que Bella tinha só fez com que observasse com mais atenção todos os traços de sua beleza. Mas também podia ver que essa pose era muito diferente do que estava acostumada.

Edward, além de tudo era um homem que já tinha dado a volta no mundo, estava acostumado com os costumes de diversos lugares e não apenas o desta sociedade que habitava no momento.

Havia boatos que tudo que tinha aprendido foi em uma de suas viagens a Arábia, mas não apenas trouxe os costumes de serem bons amantes, também seus valores, que faziam das mulheres como objetos de venda e troca por qualquer razão.

Ele já tinha visto mulheres pagarem com suas vidas por atitudes bem menos atrevidas do que a de Isabella no momento.

Embora Bella não tivesse noção do que poderia ser verdade ou não nessa história, certamente deveria sentir medo.

- Agora me diga novamente o que deseja – Edward murmurou de maneira sedutora.

Ela podia sentir no ar seu aroma delicioso misturado ao cheiro de sexo impregnado em seu corpo, mas manteve-se firme em sua posição.

- Quero que me ensine como agradar um homem – Repetiu de maneira serena e vagarosamente olhando fundo em seus olhos. Mesmo que para isso precisasse levantar muito mais o seu rosto do que gostaria.

Olhando-a de perto, ele podia ver que tinha a pele muito branca. Ainda era uma mulher jovem, não devia ter muito mais que 30 anos, olhos cor de chocolate. O rosto que se elevava para ele era mais oval do que redondo, tinha o nariz arrebitado e apesar de lábios magros, muito apetitosos. E o mais importante de tudo, mesmo com as pupilas dilatadas, seu rosto não entrega nem 1/3 do temor que deveria estar sentindo no momento.

- O que te faz crer que sou capaz de lhe ensinar tal proeza Sra. Black?

- Simplesmente porque você é... – Sentiu que ia vacilar neste instante por sua fama, uma coisa era invadir sua casa para lhe pedir e outra era lhe dizer na cara que sua fama a levou até ele.

- Estou realmente esperando por sua resposta senhora. – Edward já demonstrava mais impaciência.  
- Certo, foi sua fama que me trouxe aqui. – Levantou mais ainda o queixo – Muitas mulheres falam aos ventos que se os maridos estivessem dotados só com a metade de suas habilidades, não haveria uma só mulher infiel em toda a Inglaterra.

Toda a expressão dura dele se desfez para uma expressão sarcástica.

- Pois muito bem, então me envie o seu marido e o instruirei para que você possa lhe ser fiel novamente.

- Vejo que não deixará que reste nem um pingo de orgulho em mim – Bella endureceu os lábios os contraindo pela inquietação.

- Prossiga Isabella. – Mantinha-se indiferente a tudo.

- Eu amo Jacob, na verdade não é ele que precisa ser ensinado para evitar a traição seria justamente o oposto. – Continua a morder seus lábios – Eu não tenho a intenção de dormir com você, preciso apenas que me ensine como agradar meu marido e trazê-lo de volta a minha cama.

Todo o calor do corpo de Edward se dissipou com tal declaração.

- Você não se rebaixaria a tanto, sou apenas um boêmio que vive de uma herança com fama de sedutor, não é mesmo?

- Apenas não desejo ser infiel ao meu marido. – Respondeu de maneira simples.  
Podia ver naquelas palavras que à aquela mulher não faltavam valores, mas tinha conhecimento dos rumores de que o ministro da economia e fazenda tinha uma amante. Não parecia nenhuma novidade no meio que circulava.

Jacob Black era um plebeu e como tal tinha mais cobranças de seus eleitores do que se simplesmente fosse da aristocracia. Era cobrado moralmente, devia ter a mesma postura e moral que sua rainha.

Bella com certeza tinha isso como uma preocupação, não queria ver a ruína na carreira de seu marido, por isso o queria de volta em sua cama, evitando esse tipo de situação para tal. De alguma forma ela achava que o problema era algo nela, algum problema com a sedução ou a falta da mesma.

- Mulheres que amam seus maridos não pedem a desconhecidos que as ensinem como agradar um homem – Esse foi um Edward ácido e cortante.

- Realmente as covardes não pedem, preferem noite após noite ficarem sozinhas, aceitam o fato que eles encontrem o prazer com outras mulheres. De fato, as covardes não. – Bella sabia o que queria e exatamente o quanto este homem poderia mudar sua vida.

Essa resposta fez que o silêncio entre eles ecoasse pela sala, apenas o barulho da respiração de Bella se misturava no ambiente, essa respiração em intervalos breves e rápidos enfraqueceu o rosto de Edward... O fôlego desta mulher.

Bella piscou rapidamente. Por um momento ele sentiu o desejo de flertar, mas logo viu o brilho de lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Eu resisto em ser uma pessoa covarde – Ergueu seus ombros – Por isto estou aqui, sem o menor pudor lhe pedindo que me ensine como agradar um homem.

O sangue golpeou as têmporas de Edward. De algum jeito, as mulheres árabes e as inglesas se pareciam.

Uma esposa árabe aceita às concubinas de seu marido com resignação. Uma esposa inglesa aceita às amantes de seu marido ignorando-as. E claro, em nenhuma das duas culturas, uma mulher pediria socorro a outro homem para assegurar os devidos cuidados ao marido.

Edward ali, próximo a Isabella podia notar que ela trazia um cheiro sem graça por suas roupas e corpo, estava acostumado a receber mulheres muito perfumadas em sua cama. Já essa era sem graça até no cheiro.

— E como poderia lhe ensinar a dar prazer a seu marido se eu mesmo não dormir com você, senhora Black? — a provocou.

Os olhos dela permaneceram tranqüilos, indiferentes à curiosidade sexual que se apoderava do corpo de Edward.

— Suponhamos que a sua mulher queira aprender a lhe agradar. Pra isso ela teria que ir para cama com outro?

- Se eu tivesse uma mulher e ela quisesse me agradar, eu mesmo a ensinaria. Nós descobriríamos juntos o que nos agrada.

— Mas você já dormiu com mulheres casad...

— Já dormi com muitas mulheres.

Ela ignorou sua brutalidade.

— Portanto, se for possível que uma mulher aprenda a agradar a um homem sem contar com a experiência pessoal, não vejo motivo pelo qual você, um homem que se beneficiou dessa preparação, não possa por sua vez instruir uma mulher como eu.

Muitas mulheres tinham pedido a Edward que mostrasse as técnicas sexuais que ele usava para agradar uma mulher. Mas nenhuma tinha pedido que ele ensinasse as técnicas sexuais que as mulheres usavam para agradá-lo.

Foram os efeitos das bebidas consumidas misturadas com uma noite de sexo intenso, que provocaram a seguinte pergunta de Edward. Ou talvez foi a mesma Isabella Black. E perceber uma pontada de dor diante do que nenhuma mulher, nem oriental nem ocidental, arriscaria por ele como o que aquela confrontava por seu marido. Punha em jogo sua reputação e seu matrimônio para aprender a agradar sexualmente um homem para que não tivesse que recorrer a uma amante.

O que faria falta para que uma mulher como ela, uma mulher respeitável, queria um homem como ele?

Como seria ter uma mulher disposta a fazer tudo para obter meu amor?

—Se eu aceitasse lhe ensinar senhora Black, o que é o que queria aprender?

—Tudo o que possa me ensinar.

Aquele tudo vibrou no frio ar matinal.

—Entretanto, você disse que não tem nenhum desejo de ir para a cama comigo. - Disse com dureza a encarando profundamente.

O rosto de Isabella permaneceu indiferente. Era o rosto de uma mulher que não está interessada na paixão de um homem, nem na sua própria.

—Estou segura de que você possui suficiente conhecimento para ambos.

—Sem dúvida. Mas meu conhecimento se centra nas mulheres. —De repente, sua inocência lhe repugnou. - Não tenho por costume seduzir os homens.

—Mas as mulheres... Flertam com você, não é assim? —Insistiu ela.

O corpo nu da morena em sua cama tinha brilhado suarento enquanto dançava ao ritmo de seu desejo. Não possuíra nenhuma delicadeza... Nem fora nem dentro da cama.

— As garotinhas flertam. As mulheres com as quais eu durmo não são virgens. - Examinou com cinismo a volumosa capa negra de Isabella Black, que não deixava enxergar nem o volume dos seios, nem a curva dos quadris para seduzir um homem. - São mulheres experientes que sabem o que querem.

—E me diga se for tão amável, o que elas querem?

—Prazer, senhora Black. — Foi intencionalmente comum e grosseiro. - Querem o prazer de uma mulher. E você acredita que como sou maior que essas mulheres e meu corpo não é tão perfeito como o seu...

- Acredita que eu não desejo também prazer, senhor Cullen? - O olhar de Edward se encontrou com a dela.

Uma corrente elétrica de desejo puro e inocente percorreu subitamente seu corpo.

Emanava de Isabella desejos sensuais, desejos sexuais... E seu rosto continuava sendo uma máscara sem expressão.

Uma mulher virtuosa não devia buscar um homem para aprender a agradar a seu marido. Uma mulher virtuosa não devia admitir que desejava satisfação física em seu matrimônio. Quem era Isabella Black para se atrever a fazer o que outras mulheres nem sequer sonhavam?

— Um homem é algo mais que uma série de alavancas e molas que devem ficar em funcionamento para receber satisfação. - Disse Edward de forma brusca, profundamente consciente da fria perfeição daquela pálida pele feminina e do sangue quente que palpitava entre suas pernas. - O gozo de um homem depende da habilidade de uma mulher para receber prazer. Se você desejar este último, ele obterá o primeiro.

Isabella ficou rígida. A ira apareceu em seus olhos... Ou possivelmente fora o reflexo da luz do abajur que se encontrava sobre ambos.

—Tenho dois filhos, senhor. Sou plenamente consciente de que um homem não é feito de alavancas e molas. Além disso, se a satisfação de meu marido dependesse do desejo de uma mulher, então não teria abandonado minha cama. Por último, senhor Cullen, vai ou não me ensinar a agradar um homem?

O corpo de Edward adquiriu certa tensão. Isabella estava lhe oferecendo a suprema fantasia, a qual aspira um homem... Uma mulher a quem podia ensinar todos os atos sexuais que sempre tinha sonhado que uma mulher fizesse... Com ele... A ele.

— Eu pagarei pelos seus serviços – Ela ofereceu.

Edward a examinou cuidadosamente, tentando ver além daquela máscara sem emoção que era seu rosto.

— Como vai pagar pelos serviços, senhora Black? – Ele na verdade estava sugerindo algo.

— Com moeda inglesa. — Nem ela mesmo percebia seu engano em tal afirmação, tamanha sua ingenuidade.

— Esta é uma das vantagens de ser um rico herdeiro. Seu dinheiro não é necessário para que eu me mantenha. — Replicou com desinteresse fingido, tentando entender até onde ela chegaria para obter a sua busca de conhecimento sexual — E para ser bem sincero, não preciso nem do seu dinheiro e nem do de ninguém, isso me dá certa vantagem sob os demais.

O olhar da mulher não vacilou frente à sua.

— Sabe o que me está pedindo, senhora Black? —Perguntou-lhe brandamente.

—Sim. — A ignorância brilhou em seus claros olhos cor chocolate

Bella Black pensava que uma mulher como ela, uma mulher maior e sem o corpo perfeito, uma mulher com dois filhos, casada respeitosamente, não podia apresentar atrativo algum para um homem como ele.

Não compreendia que a curiosidade de um homem pudesse converter numa força motriz ou que o desejo de uma mulher pudesse provocar uma atração poderosa.

Edward conhecia estas coisas muito bem. E também sabia que o desejo mútuo podia unir um homem e uma mulher de maneira mais forte que os votos pronunciados numa igreja ou numa mesquita.

Girando bruscamente, Edward cruzou o tapete e estirou o braço para pegar de uma das prateleiras, um pequeno volume forrado em couro. "" O Jardim Perfumado", do Sheik _Mohamed ao Nefzawi_". Mais um produto de sua famosa viagem a Arábia.

Em árabe se titulava "_Ao Rawd ao atir fi nuzhat ao khatir_", " O Jardim Perfumado" para o deleite da alma. Tinha sido traduzido mais popularmente como " O Jardim Perfumado" para a pulverização da alma.

Edward o tinha memorizado e repetido tantas vezes como os meninos na Inglaterra faziam com as gramáticas grega e latina.

Embora a gramática preparasse os meninos ingleses para ler os autores gregos e latinos, " O Jardim Perfumado" tinha proporcionado à Edward os conhecimentos suficientes para satisfazer a uma mulher.

Também brindava excelentes conselhos para as mulheres que queriam aprender agradar um homem.

Sem deter reconsiderar aquele ato, voltou-se para a janela e lhe ofereceu o livro.

— Amanhã pela manhã, senhora Black. Esteja aqui. Em minha biblioteca. — Pensou por um instante e decidiu — As cinco em ponto.

Uma pequena e magra mão timidamente se estendeu para pegar este livro que salvaria sua vida e seu casamento. Os delicados dedos aferraram com firmeza o livro.

—Não compreendo.

— Você deseja que eu a instrua, portanto, o farei. As aulas começam amanhã pela manhã. Este será seu livro de texto. Leia a introdução e o primeiro capítulo.

Bella baixou a cabeça. Já tinha uma postura reticente a qualquer contato visual ou físico, mas agora parecia ainda mais reclusa em sua concha. Quando finalmente conseguiu o que queria parecia ainda confusa.

—" O Jardim Perfumado", do... — Desistiu de tentar pronunciar o resto do título. - Sheik _Nefzawi_. - Suponho que não é um livro sobre o cultivo das flores.

Os lábios de Edward se contraíram numa divertida careta.

—Não, senhora Black, é evidente que não.

— Certamente que não, mas como conseguirei ler tudo isso até amanhã e assimilar o que li...

Edward não queria lhe dar tempo para assimilar.

Queria impressioná-la.

Queria excitá-la.

Queria lhe arrancar aquelas roupas sem graça com cheiro estranho e mostrar a ela que não precisava aprender nada e sim apenas despertar o que ela desconhece.

Seu pescoço era magro como a mão. Os sapatos que apareciam por debaixo de sua estranha roupa eram estreitos.

O que desejava encerrar tão estreitamente dentro dos limites daquela roupa, a pele... Ou o desejo?

—Toda escola tem suas regras, senhora Black. A regra número um é a seguinte: não usará essas roupas enquanto estiver em minha casa.

Sua fina pele branca se voltou de uma cor vermelha.

Edward se perguntou se adquiriria essa mesma cor acesa quando se excitava sexualmente.

Perguntou se alguma vez seu marido a tinha excitado sexualmente.

Bella girou com força a cabeça para trás.

—O que eu use ou não use, Sr. Cullen, não é da sua conta...

— Pelo contrário, senhora Black. Você me procurou para lhe ensinar o que dá prazer a um homem. Portanto, o que você usa é da minha conta. — Nervosamente passava a mão pelo cabelo — Especialmente se isso for para o êxito deste objetivo. Asseguro-lhe, nenhum desses panos causam prazer a um homem.

—Talvez não a um homem de sua natureza...

A boca de Edward se endureceu involuntariamente. Como ela podia com tanta ousadia lhe dizer isso.

Infiel, canalha, sem escrúpulos, se bobear até de bastardo e entre outros nada pronunciáveis. Não havia nome que não lhe tivessem chamado, em inglês e muitos outros idiomas. Sentia estranhamente desiludido ao comprovar que ela tinha os mesmos conceitos que outros.

— Já comprovará senhora Black, que quando se trata do prazer sexual, todos os homens são de uma certa natureza.

Jogou para trás o queixo num gesto que cada vez se fazia mais familiar.

—Não tolerarei nenhum tipo de contato físico com você.

Edward sorriu cinicamente. Havia coisas que afetavam uma pessoa muito mais que o simples contato.

Palavras...

—Como quiser. —Inclinou fugazmente a cabeça e os ombros numa pequena reverência. - Lhe dou minha palavra como homem do Ocidente, do Oriente, do mundo que não tocarei seu corpo.

Embora parecesse impossível Bella ficou ainda mais rígida.

—Estou segura de que você compreenderá que nossas aulas devem ser mantidas no mais estrito secreto...

Edward pensou na ironia da formalidade. Ela o tinha chantageado e, entretanto, pretendia que ele se comportasse como um cavalheiro e fosse reservado com aquela indiscrição.

— Os árabes têm uma palavra para um homem que fala do que acontece na intimidade entre ele e uma mulher. — Edward realmente fazia muitas referências a este período da Arábia, como algo que o marcou para sempre — Chamam-no siba, está proibido. Asseguro-lhe que em nenhum caso a comprometerei.

Ela apertou sua boca com o controle que aprendeu nas suas aulas de etiqueta para se portar bem em momentos difíceis. Não especificamente este momento foi o que aprendeu, mas resolveu aplicar a ele.

Era evidente que não confiava no conceito de honra árabe. Até mesmo porque, nem árabe ele era, apenas usava conceitos que aprendeu pelo mundo para poder deixá-la completamente alterada e sem graça.

—Que você tenha um bom dia, Sr. Cullen.

Edward inclinou a cabeça.

—_MA'A e-salemma_, senhora Black. Estou seguro de que conhece o caminho de saída.

Já que ele realmente insistiria naquele negócio de Arábia, então era melhor acreditar na tal honra árabe de uma vez por todas.

A partida de Bella Black foi patente por um movimento áspero e o clique seco da porta da biblioteca, que se abriu e logo se fechou.

Edward observou com atenção a neblina amarela que se formava no exterior e se perguntou como tinha chegado até sua casa. Um táxi? Seu próprio carro? O motorista do ministro?

Imaginava que teria sido um táxi. A mulher se dava conta perfeitamente do perigo que corria se alguém notasse a relação entre ambos.

O estômago de Edward se contraiu de raiva.

Ele era o famoso sedutor. Ele era Edward Cullen. E ele era o herdeiro boa vida. O filho... Que tinha falhado. Nunca levaria o título de nobreza e nem mesmo respeito.

Edward, totalmente avulso entre toda aquela riqueza e conhecido por sua fama de conquistador, nada mais. A alta sociedade poderia o considerar vigoroso na cama, porém vergonhoso nos palcos da realeza.

Voltou-se, com o corpo tenso como não o tinha estado nos últimos trinta minutos.  
Mohamed usava um turbante, calças folgadas e uma camisa solta. Estava com o Edward desde sua volta da Arábia.

Tinha lhe prestado diversos serviços na ocasião e quando descobriu que seu patrão iria voltar para Inglaterra pediu para vir junto, queria muito conhecer um novo mundo e participar ativamente dele.

Viu em Edward, sua única opção e por essa e outras razões, lhe é extremamente fiel.

Edward procurou em seu casaco e encontrou ali o cartão. No ângulo inferior direito estava impressa uma direção com uma decorativa letra.

—Siga Bella Black, Mohamed. Assegure-te de que não se meta em mais problemas dos que já se colocou.

A expressão de Edward se endureceu.

Aos homens como o ministro da Economia e Fazenda que se casavam com mulheres virtuosas para que lhes dessem filhos não lhes agradaria que sua esposa realizasse esses mesmos atos sexuais que eles procuravam em suas amantes.

—Quando ela estiver dentro, a salvo, vigie a casa. Siga seu marido. Quero saber quem é sua amante, onde e quando se encontra com ela e quanto tempo leva mantendo essa relação.

* * *

E entao, o que acharam?

Espero que vocês gostem assim como eu gostei! ;D

Estamos no aguardo das reviews para postar o proximo capitulo, entao que tal apertar o botaozinho aqui em baixo e fazer varias pessoas felizes?


	3. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II – Conflitos internos**

O ar denso da manhã envolvia o táxi, que despedia um aroma acre, como se tratasse de um ser vivo, com um coração pulsando ao compasso do de Bella e respirando quando ela o fazia.

Sua bolsa, aonde tinha metido o livro depois de deixar a casa dotal sedutor profissional, pressionava a parte interior de suas coxas.

No exterior da suja janela do carro se moviam figuras esfumadas na neblina que começava a se dissipar como se ela não tivesse passado os trinta minutos mais longos de sua vida tratando de convencer ao sedutor mais famoso da Inglaterra para que lhe ensinasse como lhe agradar sexualmente um homem.

A voz de Edward ainda ressonava zombeteira, um sussurro de cortesia inglesa com um tom áspero.

_— Sabe o que me está pedindo, senhora Black?_

_Sim_.

Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa. Uma mulher como ela desconhecia por completo o preço que um homem como ele podia exigir pelo conhecimento carnal.

A ira invadiu Bella como um fluxo ardente.

Como se atrevia a lhe dizer que a satisfação de um homem radicava na habilidade feminina de receber prazer, como se fosse culpa dela que seu marido tivesse uma amante?

Ainda sentia no nariz o aroma da fragrância dele! 0 Perfume de mulher, indubitavelmente.

Era como se ele se impregnou daquela fragrância.

Não, era como se ele se impregnou da mulher que o tinha usado.

Cheirava como se tivesse esfregado cada centímetro de seu corpo contra cada centímetro daquele corpo feminino.

Bella fechou os olhos ante aquela imagem involuntária da pele cítrica pressionando para baixo, ao redor e dentro do corpo pálido de uma mulher.

O Táxi se perdeu num buraco, fazendo-a abrir bruscamente os olhos. Cruzou os braços enquanto cravava o olhar no couro gasto do assento.

As mulheres como ela, mais velhas e com defeitos, não eram escolhidas por homens como o Edward Cullen. Mas sabia que também tinham direito a sentir prazer e ela não ia se amedrontar porque já estava precavida de cada segundo de sua idade ou de cada imperfeição de seu corpo.

Durante dezoito anos tinha sido uma filha obediente submetendo-se a vontade de seus pais. Durante outros quatorze anos tinha sido uma esposa dócil, reprimindo seus desejos para não provocar o rechaço de seu marido.

Edward havia dito que o livro com que planejava instruí-la tinha vinte e um capítulos. Podia suportar aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes, zombeteiros e cúmplices durante três semanas.

Podia suportar tudo como aprender aquilo que precisava saber.

O táxi se deteve com brutalidade.

Bella demorou alguns segundos em dar conta de que tinha chegado a seu destino e que não estava de novo detida no meio do tráfico. Empregou vários segundos mais em localizar o cabo da porta e abrir de um puxão.

As esquinas da rua pareciam estranhas, como se tivessem trocado de algum jeito escura, mas evidente nas duas últimas horas.

Uma transformação que não se podia explicar pelo simples passado da alvorada obscura a claridade do dia.

— São 20 euros madame.

Olhou fixamente ao motorista. Era um esqueleto de homem, consumido pela falta de alimento e pelas quatorze horas diárias de trabalho.

Um halo de luz rodeava sua cabeça, o sol da manhã aparecendo través das nuvens de fumaça e neblina suspensas no céu, que rodeavam Londres em novembro, dezembro e janeiro, mas que esse ano se prolongaram até o mês de fevereiro.

Bella tinha dinheiro e saúde, contava com um marido distinto e dois filhos. Por que não podia estar contente com o que tinha?

Colocou a mão dentro bolsa, agarrou duas notas e as lançou.

— Fique com o troco.

O motorista pegou as notas e guardou com destreza e olhou para ela:

—Obrigado, senhora. Necessitará o carro outra vez?

Ainda não era muito tarde, sussurrou Bella. Podia pagar ao motorista agora para devolver o livro ao Edward e não seria necessário que tivesse mais contato com ele.

Mas não era a mesma mulher da semana passada. Nem voltaria a ser nunca.

Seu marido se encarregou abertamente de sua agenda público. Enquanto satisfazia seus apetites em outro lugar, ela tinha reprimido suas necessidades físicas acreditando que a felicidade conjugal se achava na família, não na carne.

Seu matrimônio havia estado apoiado em mentiras.

— Hoje não, obrigado. Mas sim necessitarei de um, amanhã. As quatro em ponto.

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha apagou momentaneamente as linhas de cansaço cinzeladas no rosto do motorista e revelou a juventude que lhe pertencia por sua idade, embora não por sua experiência.

—Aqui estarei, senhora.

Bella contemplou como o carro se perdia rapidamente meio a confusão daquela cidade.

Não tinha calculado ter que esperar uma hora que o sedutor Edward Cullen voltasse para sua casa depois de sua farra noturna. Agora teria que procurar alguma desculpa para explicar sua volta, numa hora em que normalmente deveria estar na cama.

Um súbito estremecimento provocou que sua pele formigasse.

Alguém a estava observando.

Voltou-se enquanto sentia que o estômago lhe revolvia.

Não havia ninguém na calçada.

— _FRUTAS FRESCAS, FRUTAS FRESCAS! Compre a sua para o café da manhã! FRUTAS FRESCAS_!

Ao outro lado da rua, na calçada da frente, um jovem empurrava um carrinho de mão, vendendo sua mercadoria.

Perto dali, apoiado contra um edifício de tijolo, havia uma escura figura...

Um aglomerado na rua obstaculizou sua visão. Apenas via a movimentação na barraca do ambulante.

Uma mulher, sem dúvida uma empregada de alguma casa como a dela, que comprava frutas frescas para o café da manhã.

O temor se misturou com o alívio. Ninguém sabia de sua reunião com Edward.

_Desta vez_.

Depois de caminhar três ruas até sua casa, ficou empapada de um suor fétido, mas ainda podia cheirar o perfume.

Chegou a frente de sua belíssima casa o mais silenciosa possível, abriu com a chave a porta de entrada e, ao empurrá-la, Bella surpreendeu ao mordomo no instante que vestia a jaqueta de seu uniforme.

O coração lhe acelerou.

Quando o mordomo árabe lhe tinha negado a entrada, Bella lhe tinha dado seu cartão para intimidá-lo com o poder político de sua família.

Sem dúvida, o criado havia entregado o cartão a seu amo. E certamente seguiria estando em seu poder. Com o canto dobrado para baixo, que indicava que ela o tinha visitado pessoalmente.

Edward deixou bem claro que toda escola tem suas regras. Sua primeira regra era que não poderia usar suas roupas habituais em sua casa.

Bella tinha empregado a intimidação para obter uma audiência com ele. Por que não teria que usar ele a coação para humilhá-la?

— Ouça! Que **diabos** está fazendo?

Bella olhou assustada quando um par de grandes mãos sardentas a agarrou para arrojá-la à rua.

O mordomo ficou petrificado e sua jaqueta negra se inclinou.

— _**Senhora Black**_!

—Bom dia, Beadles. —Nunca tinha visto seu mordomo sem as luvas postas. A visão daquelas mãos cheias de sardas invadiu sua mente, enquanto procurava uma apressada explicação. - É um dia formoso. Pensei que uma caminhada melhoraria meu apetite. Já serviu o café da manhã ao senhor Black?

Beadles ajustou a jaqueta rapidamente. Sua expressão malévola mudou instantaneamente, a outra de deferência.

—Certamente que não, senhora. —De repente, dando conta de que não tinha as luvas, escondeu bruscamente as mãos nas costas. - Deveria ter chamado um segurança. Não é seguro para uma mulher do ministro andar sozinha pela rua nestas horas da madrugada.

— Não era necessário, Beadles. Foi um passeio curto.

Sob a volumosa capa de lã apertou com força sua bolsa enquanto avançava com calma, como se fosse o mais normal do mundo que a senhora da casa saísse a caminhar antes que seus criados se levantassem.

—Por favor, mande chamar Emma. Preciso me trocar para... — O que? A cama? — O café da manhã.

Beadles tinha muita dignidade para fazer comentários sobre o estranho comportamento de sua patroa. A parte superior de sua calva cabeça resplandecia sob o débil raio de luz que tinha seguido os passos dela.

Isabella mordeu o lábio para conter uma risada histérica.

Era tudo tão comum... Tão normal.

Quem poderia suspeitar jamais que a senhora Isabella Swan Black, filha do primeiro-ministro e esposa do ministro da Economia e Fazenda, tinha empregado a intimidação para entrar na casa do "casa nova" da atualidade a fim de convencê-lo que a ensinasse a dar prazer a um homem?

Talvez despertasse para dar conta de que tudo tinha sido um sonho e de que seu marido era exatamente o que sempre tinha pensado. Um homem que se sentia mais cômodo com a política que com as mulheres.

Talvez despertasse para encontrar que os desagradáveis rumores de que tinha uma amante eram falsos.

De repente, seu plano para ser adestrada por Edward Cullen, idéia que antes lhe tinha parecido audaz e atrevida, se convertesse num pouco simplesmente vulgar.

Tinha falado de seu próprio casamento com outro homem. Um homem que lhe havia dito coisas que um cavalheiro jamais diria ante uma dama.

Isabella tinha falado de temas, empregado palavras que nenhuma dama pronunciaria jamais. Tratou de caminhar devagar, evitando subir as escadas correndo. Precisava ver seu marido.

Necessitava que lhe assegurasse que ainda era uma mulher virtuosa e respeitável.

Seu quarto era próximo ao dele. Só daria uma olhada para ver se ele estava acordado. Então teriam a conversa que deveriam ter tido há anos se não fora pela falta de coragem dela.

Com o coração pulsando fortemente, abriu cuidadosamente a porta de Jacob. O quarto estava vazio. Os lençóis engomados de linho e a colcha verde escuro estavam dobrados perfeitamente. Era evidente que não havia dormindo em sua cama. As lágrimas ameaçavam rolar por seu rosto pálido.

Fechou a porta cuidadosamente, temendo soltar as lágrimas que ao longo da última semana ameaçavam continuamente aparecer e ao se voltar... Quase morre de um enfarte. Uma mulher singela, de rosto redondo, sorriu-lhe enigmaticamente do outro lado da cama intacta de Bella.

—Levantou cedo esta manhã, senhora Black. Trouxe-lhe uma xícara de chocolate quente. Apesar de que já passou o pior do inverno, ainda faz bastante frio.

Bella respirou fundo para reprimir o grito que lutava por sair. —Obrigado, Emma. Foi muito amável por sua parte.

—O decano chamou ao telefone. O jovem Phillip fez outra das suas.

Um sorriso iluminou os olhos de Bella ao ouvir o nome de seu filho caçula, agora em seu segundo trimestre na Eton. Aos oito anos, Phillip era atrevido e preparado e ela o adorava. Não importava que não tivesse herdado as habilidades intelectuais de seu pai ou de seu avô. Tinha o dom da risada. E tudo isso, misturado com uma travessa inclinação para a aventura, tinha dado várias oportunidades para Bella conhecer melhor o decano durante aqueles últimos meses.

Emma depositou a bandeja de prata sobre a mesinha de noite e arrumou seu conteúdo até ficar satisfeita.

—O decano falou com o secretário do senhor Black.

Com atitude indiferente, Bella cruzou o escuro tapete de lã azul tão inglesa comparada com o vistoso tapete oriental que cobria o chão da biblioteca de Edward, até sua escrivaninha.

—Está bem. Suponho que o senhor Black já saiu para alguma de suas reuniões.

Ao ruído surdo do líquido derramado na xícara lhe seguiu o aroma doce do chocolate.

—Não saberia lhe dizer, senhora.

Quantas mentiras! Pensou Bella de maneira sombria enquanto deslizava a bolsa com o livro proibido sob a escrivaninha.

Emma sabia perfeitamente que o senhor Black não tinha dormindo em sua cama. E sem dúvidas, também sabiam o resto dos empregados.  
Durante quanto tempo a tinham protegido do fato de que seu marido preferia o leito de outra mulher? Tirou a capa e a jogou sobre a cadeira de respaldo alto. Seguiram-lhe as luvas negras.

Em silêncio, aceitou a delicada xícara de porcelana chinesa decorada com rosas, que Emma lhe oferecia. Incapaz de enfrentar os olhos da empregada dirigiu-se a janela para olhar para fora. A pálida e amarelada luz do sol brilhava sobre o jardim de rosas, nodoso e sem vida. Algo pouco atrativo, mas efetivo.

A voz sedutora de Edward Cullen dançava e resplandecia dentro de sua cabeça. "Já comprovará, senhora Black, que quando se trata do prazer sexual, todos os homens são de uma certa natureza". Quantas vezes havia pensado que seu marido se levantava cedo para atender seus compromissos parlamentares, quando na realidade nem sequer tinha voltado para casa?

Apoiou sua testa sobre o frio vidro. A fumaça quente subia da xícara em embaçava a janela. Hoje era segunda-feira. Segundo sua agenda, Bella devia visitar um hospital às dez horas e as doze fazer-se de anfitriã num almoço beneficente. Precisava preparar seu traje e um breve discurso, mas só podia pensar no quarto vazio ao lado do seu.

O que aconteceria se não fosse seu desconhecimento em matéria sexual que tinha afastado Jacob? E se fosse... Ela? Seu corpo, sua personalidade e sua carência absoluta de carisma político que não tinha conseguido herdar de sua mãe ou de seu pai?

Um pardal desapareceu como uma flecha no céu. Levava em seu pico uma parte de feno para acrescentar ao seu ninho. De repente, Bella soube o que necessitava.

Precisava se rodear do amor sem complicações de um menino. Ou talvez precisasse estar segura de que seu encontro clandestino com Edward Cullen não tivesse abaciado de algum jeito a relação com seus filhos.

Bella deu as costas ao desolado jardim de rosas.

—Diga ao secretário do senhor Black que envie uma nota a Organização de Caridade das Boas Mulheres. Que escreva que não poderei assistir a inauguração do hospital nem fazer o discurso do almoço, por causa de uma emergência imprevista.

—Muito bem, senhora.

Um vigor renovado fluiu pelas veias de Bella. Ser uma esposa desejável talvez estivesse além de suas capacidades, mas ser uma boa mãe, não.

Dirigiu a Emma um sorriso enigmático.

—Diga também a cozinheira que prepare um piquenique para meus dois famintos filhos. Logo mande chamar um táxi para que me leve à estação de trem. Irei passar o dia com eles.

Um perfume suave e fugaz atormentou seu nariz.

O perfume.

—Mas primeiro quero que me prepare um banho, por favor.

****

— Desejaria tomar alguma coisa, senhora Black?

O decano observou com determinação o ornamentado relógio de ouro em seu pulso. Seus bigodes, cuidadosamente recortados e prateados pela idade, se retorceram.

Não gostava de tratar assuntos com uma simples mulher, embora fosse a mãe de dois de seus alunos. Especialmente quando chegava de improviso e sem marcar uma entrevista prévia.

Bella sorriu, negando a se sentir intimidada pelos intentos evidentes daquele ancião, de fazer justamente isso. Depois de enfrentar Edward não acreditava que nenhum homem pudesse voltar a incomodá-la alguma vez.

—Não, obrigado, decano Whitaker. O que fez meu filho agora?

—O jovem Phillip atacou um estudante no café desta manhã. - O decano deslizou o olhar para o seu relógio novamente e lhe cravou um olhar sob suas povoadas sobrancelhas brancas.

—Tivemos que segura-lo, estavam se agredindo fisicamente.

— E o que fez o outro estudante para provocá-lo? — Perguntou ela bruscamente com seus instintos maternais a flor de pele.

—O jovem Phillip assegura que o jovem Bernard é de uma família de liberais, diferente de vocês, senhora e como tal é uma vergonha a sua consciência social.

Bella se sentia dividida entre a risada e o temor. Por um lado, Phillip jamais tinha demonstrado nenhum interesse pela política. E por outro, nunca antes se envolvera numa discussão. Que simultaneamente tivesse desenvolvido as duas tendências fez com que soasse um alarme dentro de sua cabeça.

— E o que tem a dizer o jovem Bernard? — Perguntou brandamente.

—Não diz nada, madame. O aberrante desdobramento de violência de seu filho o deixou feito um trêmulo feixe de nervos.

Bella se virou.

Phillip estava em pé junto à porta de entrada, com seu cabelo cor castanho escuro penteado cuidadosamente para trás.

Movia-se nervoso, trocando o peso de uma perna a outra. Tinha o olho esquerdo fechado devido à inflamação. O olho direito brilhava com lágrimas contidas.

Bella queria correr, abraçá-lo. Cobri-lo de abraços e beijos. Queria levá-lo de Eton e de todos seus perigos. Queria lhe dar a dignidade que tão corajosamente estava lutando por conservar.

—Olá, Phillip.

—Falou com o decano.

Bella não se incomodou em responder ao que era evidente.

— Irão me expulsar?

— Isso é o que quer?

—Não.

— Quer me dizer por que brigou com um jovem do quinto curso? Tinha todas as possibilidades de ganhar.

Phillip apertou os punhos.

—Bernard é um...

—Por favor, não insulte minha inteligência repetindo essa tolice. Além disso, já não os chamamos assim por pensarem diferente de nós.

Seus ombros relaxaram.

—Já não sou um menino, mãe.

—Sei que não é, Phillip. – Ela brindou-lhe com um malicioso sorriso. - Seu olho arroxeado o demonstra.

O moço se ergueu ainda mais ante aquelas palavras... E pareceu se tornar ainda mais jovem do que era. —Por favor, não me peça que te diga qual foi à causa da briga. Não quero mentir.

—Obviamente, lhe devo perguntar isso e dado que nunca antes me mentiste, não acredito que o faça agora.

Phillip olhou os sapatos e finalmente, balbuciou:

—Ele disse algo...

— A respeito de ti?

—Não.

— A respeito de Richard?

Ele elevou o queixo e olhou fixamente por cima da cabeça de sua mãe.

—Não quero lhe dizer.

Bella sentiu que a invadia um repentino pressentimento. Os meninos, apesar de sua idade, repetiam as mesmas intrigas que seus pais. Se ela tinha ouvido por acaso rumores com respeito à relação extraconjugal de Jacob era muito provável que também seus filhos o tivessem feito.

— Disse o jovem Bernard algo a respeito de seu pai, Phillip?

Ele piscou com seu olhar ainda fixo acima da cabeça dela. Era evidente que aquela piscada significava que estava certo.

_Por que teria sido uma esposa tão complacente? Nada disto deveria ter ocorrido, nem a seu marido, nem a ela e nem a seus filhos_.

—Phillip.

Seu filho lhe suplicou em silencio com o olhar, familiarizado com aquele tom particular de voz.

Bella sentiu que lhe rompia o coração.

Salvo pela cor de seu cabelo, Phillip era muito parecido o pai. Os mesmos olhos castanhos e o nariz nobre... E, entretanto não havia nada de Jacob nele. Bella não podia imaginar Jacob com um olho arroxeado. Nem sequer na idade de Phillip.

Deu alguns tapinhas na poltrona que havia a seu lado.

—Trouxe uma coisa para você.

O olho arroxeado a olhou com receio.

-O que?

—Uma caixa de chocolates, o seu favorito.

O suborno obtinha o que todo o amor do mundo não teria obtido jamais. Phillip saltou para o cesto e se sentou aos pés de sua mãe.

—Não deve premiar o jovem brigão, mãe.

A voz em tom de recriminação não pertencia nem a um menino nem a um homem, mas a alguém que estava entre as duas etapas da vida.

Bella se voltou para seu filho maior com um prazer manifesto.

—E você não deve permitir que seu irmão se meta com meninos que têm o dobro do seu... - Sua boca se abriu emocionada. — Richard!

Ele estava pálido. Custou-lhe reconhecer o menino que a tinha incomodado incessantemente durante as férias, lhe pedindo uma bicicleta nova. Inclusive seu cabelo negro escuro, como o de seu pai, estava murcho e sem vida.

Bella ficou em pé e lhe tocou a testa.

—Richard, você está doente?

O moço permitiu a carícia.

—Agora estou bem.

— Por que não me comunicou isso, o decano?

—Não era nada, mãe. Somente um resfriado.

— Está comendo bem?

—Mãe!

— Quer vir para casa para descansar?

Richard afastou sua mão.

—Não.

— Quer de uma caixa de doces? —Perguntou ela com aspereza.

Um sorriso ambíguo apareceu em seus lábios.

—Não me oporia a isso.

—Então, se una a nós e faremos uma festa. Ordenei a cozinheira que preparasse uma cesta de piquenique.

Phillip já tinha invadido a cesta e descoberto em seu interior os tesouros ocultos. Sem solenidade alguma, passou a caixa de doces a Richard.

Foi como se os dois moços estivessem selando um pacto.

Entre goles de cidra de maçã e mordidas de rosbife, um saboroso queijo de Stilton, vegetais em vinagre e pão-doce recheados de geléia de morango, Richard alardeava sobre seus estudos, enquanto Phillip presumia sobre seus truques para escapar deles.

A reunião chegou a seu fim muito rápido.

Bella guardou os pratos e talheres na cesta e envolveu a comida restante em dois guardanapos.

—Richard, coma. Phillip, não quero mais briga. E agora não me importa se vai ofender sua dignidade, mas quero um abraço de cada um de vocês.

Phillip, como se tivesse esperando a permissão durante todo esse tempo, lançou-se para ela e pressionou o rosto em seu ventre.

—Amo você, _MA_.

Bella se sentiu invadida por uma forte onda de superproteção. _MA_ havia sido o apelido especial que Phillip havia lhe colocado desde pequeno.

Richard era maior que Bella. Surpreendeu-a abraçando-a e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, tal como fazia quando era pequeno. Um fôlego quente e úmido fez cócegas sobre sua pele.

—Eu também, _MA_.

Bella aspirou o aroma de sua pele profundamente. Ele cheirava a sabão, suor e a seu próprio aroma particular.

A maturidade estava afastando Richard de seu lado, mas ainda cheirava como quando era pequeno.

Piscou para evitar que as quentes lágrimas que lhe queimavam as pálpebras deslizassem por seu rosto.

—Seu pai e eu também os amamos. Sua declaração foi acolhida em silêncio . Como se tivessem num acordo tácito, Richard e Phillip se separaram de seus braços.

Bella jurou ali mesmo que faria tudo para voltar a unir sua família.

A viagem em trem de volta para Londres foi um calvário longo e penoso. O balanço monótono devia lhe ter provocado sonho, mas não foi assim. Pensou em Jacob e na sua cama vazia. Pensou em seus filhos e em como se afastaram quando ela tinha mencionado o pai.

Pensou Edward e no perfume que o envolvia. E não importava de que maneira tinha tentado representar-lhe, mas não podia imaginar que Jacob tivesse encontrado jamais em sua amante o prazer que **ele** obviamente tinha achado na dele.

O motorista estava aguardando-a na estação. Seu marido não a esperava em casa.

Rechaçando de maneira cortês, mas firme, a insistência do criado e depois de sua jovem para que fizesse um jantar leve, Bella se preparou para deitar. No instante que fechou a porta de seus aposentos, Bella procurou o livro em sua mesa.

Cheirava a couro e tinta fresca, como se o tivessem publicado a pouco tempo. Com muito cuidado, passou a página do título e leu a letra negra sobre o fino papel branco.

_**"O JARDIM PERFUMADO" DO SHEIK NEFZAWI".  
**__Um manual de erotismo árabe (século XVI)  
_tradução, revisão e correção: _Cosmopoli  
_MDCCCLXXXVI: _Para a Sociedade Kama Shastra de Londres e Benarés e somente para distribuição privada_.  
(Paginação: XVI + 256). "**Erotismo**".

Bella jamais vira semelhante palavra. A data de publicação era de 1886, mas o livro estava recém impresso. Com impaciência, passou o índice e se deteve ao chegar à introdução. Seus olhos pareceram ir sozinhos aos parágrafos iniciais.

_"Louvado seja Deus, que pôs o prazer maior do homem nas partes naturais da mulher e destinou as partes naturais do homem para dar o maior gozo à mulher. Não dotou às partes da mulher de nenhuma sensação prazerosa ou satisfatória até que tenham sido penetrados pelo instrumento do macho e de igual modo, os órgãos sexuais do homem não conhecem nem a quietude nem o descanso até não ter penetrado nos da fêmea"__._

Uma aguda pontada de desejo sacudiu violentamente suas entranhas. Seguiu-lhe a lembrança dos zombeteiros olhos de Edward. E não teve dúvida alguma de que ele aceitara ensiná-la com o único fim de humilhá-la.

Um homem _como ele_ nunca perdoaria uma mulher que o tinha ameaçado para entrar a força em sua casa.

Um homem _como ele_ jamais compreenderia que uma mulher cujo cabelo mostrava os primeiros fios prateados da idade e cujo corpo revelava as conseqüências de duas gestações ardia com o mesmo desejo que as mulheres jovens e bonitas liberadas do peso da virtude.

Com determinação, sentou-se e procurou papel e caneta na gaveta. Ele não precisava saber quanto desejava ela o gozo feminino com o qual a tinha ridicularizado.

A única coisa que aquele _**maldito sedutor**_ tinha que saber era que ela desejava instrução sexual, para que _seu_ marido ficasse satisfeito.

* * *

Gostaria muuuito de agradecer aos que comentaram e add a fic nos favoritos! É muito bom ver que estão gostando!

Ta ai mais um capitulo de O Tutor! Espero que gostem, e comentem né? x)

Uma review pra deixar eu e as autoras felizes nao custa nada, certo? Então mãos a obra!

Proximo capitulo, só com bastante reviews!

Drigo.


	4. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III – Que comecem as aulas**

O abajur do exterior brilhava como um farol. Um baixo movimento de carros pareceu romper a névoa matinal, era carro que a esperava no outro lado da rua.

Cada fibra de seu corpo gritava que se detivesse. Uma mulher respeitável não aparecia em público com roupas mais leves deixando em evidência algumas curvas. Uma mulher respeitável não lia um livro erótico de séculos anteriores. Uma mulher respeitável não procurava instrução sexual, **mas** ela sim e sabia que agora nada podia detê-la.

O golpe seco do bronze rasgou a névoa. Imediatamente, a porta se abriu de par em par.

Bella se preparou, mas não foi o hostil mordomo árabe com sua branca túnica quem a recebeu. Uma moça de rosto recatado e vestida com avental e touca, brancos. O uniforme tradicional dos criados ingleses.

Ela fez-lhe uma reverência, como se o fato de que uma mulher visitasse Edward sem acompanhante às quatro e meia da manhã fosse algo freqüente e habitual. _E talvez fosse_, pensou Bella de maneira sombria, enquanto franqueava a porta.

—Bom dia, senhora. Faz um tempo horrível, não? Meu patrão me ordenou que a fizesse passar diretamente. Faça o favor de me dar sua capa de frio?

Bella se sentia muito desconfortável, nas roupas, que ainda eram recatadas, mas já eram mais leves e atendiam um pouco o pedido de Edward. Mas se sentia sem suporte nenhum em seu corpo, sentia os seios pesados e grandes e os mamilos duros e maltratados.

—Não será necessário.

Durante um segundo a jovem pareceu querer insistir, mas fazendo uma nova reverência, murmurou:

—Muito bem, senhora. Siga-me, por favor.

As paredes de mogno do corredor tinham incrustações de madrepérola. O brilhante abajur do teto criava um jogo de sombras e luzes com o vigamento de madeira em concha.

Peças de porcelana do tamanho de um homem montavam guarda na parte inferior de uma escada circular. Um tapete oriental de um vermelho e amarelo brilhantes, subia pelas escadas e desaparecia na escuridão.

Não restava dúvida de que Edward tinha ordenado que as luzes do corredor estivessem todas acesas para que ela pudesse ver a loucura de seu intento desesperado, por lhe intimidar vinte e quatro horas antes.

_Tinha funcionado_.

Que tola havia sido pensando que podia persuadir aquele homem com dinheiro! Evidentemente, o número de suas proezas sexuais só era superado por suas posses materiais.

Se, como ela suspeitava, aquele encontro matinal tinha surto de seu desejo de humilhá-la, seria sua primeira e única lição. Qualquer que fosse o conhecimento que iria adquirir, este dependeria unicamente de sua própria vontade e não se preocuparia o mínimo pela delicadeza inglesa.

A introdução e o primeiro capítulo do _"jardim perfumado"_ tinham conteúdos que não compreendia e ao menos estava decidida a entendê-los.

A jovem golpeou brandamente a porta da biblioteca antes de abri-la.

A cena que aguardava Bella não era a que tinha imaginado. Esperava que a biblioteca estivesse iluminada por uma luz fria e estéril como estava na manhã anterior. Não era assim.

Vestido com uma jaqueta de tweed, ele estava sentado detrás de uma enorme mesa de mogno, com sua cabeça inclinada sobre um livro e o cabelo acobreado resplandecente sob a luz do abajur.

Uma pequena xícara fumegante descansava junto a seu cotovelo direito. Era café e seu delicioso aroma impregnava o ar. Uma bandeja de prata, com sua jarra também de prata, repousavam num extremo da mesa.

Aquele aspecto tão inglês despertou um novo repico de temor dentro de sua cabeça.

O sexo era misterioso, exótico e estrangeiro. Bella podia sentar frente a ele e estudar com louvor da arte do amor erótico.

Discutir sobre isso com um nome que facilmente podia presidir sua mesa de jantar deixava a satisfação sexual no terreno filosófico e o transformava no fruto proibido de que tinha sido privada durante quatorze anos.

A jovem pigarreou brandamente.

- Desculpe senhor. Chegou quem o senhor aguardava. Deseja que lhe traga algo mais?

Edward não ouviu a criada ou preferiu ignorá-la. Ou talvez ignorasse Bella, para demonstrar o pouco que importava a um homem como ele.

Bella se sentiu subitamente como seu jardim de rosas, desolado e fora de temporada. Como sem dúvida, ele planejava que ela se sentisse.

Jogou os ombros para trás... E se perguntou se as plantas se sentiriam tão nuas e vulneráveis sem suas folhas, como ela estava agora.

Os batimentos de seu coração lhe pareceram intermináveis antes que ele fechasse o livro bruscamente e levantasse a cabeça.

—Obrigado, Lucy. Por favor, leve a capa da senhora Black e traga outra xícara.

Bella sentiu que lhe gelava o sangue. Vagamente percebeu que a criada fazia uma reverência. Depois, a capa deslizou de seus ombros e a porta da biblioteca se fechou com um estalo repentino no meio do silêncio.

Edward, e sim, pensou Bella à medida que a surpresa cedia à fúria, ele era um canalha, ficou em pé e assinalou com a mão uma poltrona de couro vermelha colocada diante de sua escrivaninha.

—Por favor, sente, senhora Black.

Bella nunca havia se sentido tão furiosa e nem traída. Tinha imaginado que ele ia tentar humilhá-la. Não tinha imaginado que lhe mentisse. —_Edward, o sedutor_ —Apertou os lábios para evitar que tremessem. - Você me assegurou que um homem _como você_ não compromete uma mulher.

Ele elevou as sobrancelhas simulando se surpreender.

Dois retalhos de marrom dourados, um pouco mais escuros que o bronze de seu cabelo.

— E você **acredita** que o tenho feito?

—Se tivesse desejado ser identificada, não teria usado uma capa protetora. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de me chamar pelo meu nome. Os criados falam.

— E devo supor que os homens ingleses não o fazem? —Uma ligeira brincadeira brilhava em seus olhos, como uma sombra mais escura. - Se você não desejava que os criados ingleses a conhecessem, senhora Black, não deveria ter deixado um cartão a um deles.

—Seu mordomo é árabe. - Disse ela com dureza.

— Ah, sim? E o que pensa que sou eu? Árabe ou inglês? — Isso faria alguma diferença se fosse para te reconhecer por seu cartão?

Ela teve que exercer todo o controle de que dispunha para não lhe dizer exatamente o que era ele.

—Seus mamilos estão duros, senhora Black. Excita-a, a ira?

Bella sentiu que o fôlego ficou preso na garganta.

De repente, ele sorriu, descobrindo dentes brancos e perfeitos.

Era um sorriso atraente, cheio de colides e picardia.

Ela não pôde deixar de associá-lo a Phillip, seu filho caçula, que sorria também assim quando fazia algo totalmente proibido e desejava evitar o castigo.

—Por favor, senhora Black, sinta. Minha criadagem é bem escolhida para não repetir os nomes de meus convidados. De onde a maioria vem os servos não tem o menor valor, jamais trabalhariam para qualquer família. Eles conhecem o valor da palavra senhora

—Na Inglaterra é proibido coagir criados. – Ela replicou gelidamente. - Nem tampouco consentimos esse tipo de tratamento.

—Mas não é proibido comprar a um criado, uma passagem de ida num navio de carga oriental. Ah, aqui está Lucy. Coloque a xícara e o pires sobre a bandeja... Assim. Esta bem. Obrigado. Já não necessitaremos mais de seu serviço.

Bella teve que controlar seu corpo para evitar que este seguisse de maneira independente, a criada que saia da biblioteca. Embora Edward não a tivesse traído, havia falado a palavra mamilos.

Mas o sentido comum a advertiu de que era ela quem lhe tinha pedido que a instruísse nas maneiras de agradar um homem. Se não podia suportar que ele pronunciasse uma parte da anatomia da mulher, como reagiria quando discutissem sobre a anatomia de um _homem_?

Indiferente a batalha em seu interior, ele serviu uma bebida surpreendentemente negra dentro da pequena xícara, logo acrescentou o que parecia ser um pouco de água. Ofereceu-lhe o café, apresentando-o de maneira formal, pegando delicadamente a beirada do pires.

—Venha, senhora Black. Sinta. A menos que tenha trocado de parecer, é obvio.

Era como se lhe tivesse atirado a luva no colo. Aquele gesto provocantemente correto implicava que se aquela lição fracassara e a culpa seria única e exclusivamente dela.

_Era um desafio que não podia recusar_.

Bella se ergueu ainda mais, o qual realçou seus seios, aumentando o atrito de seus mamilos. Lentamente, cruzou a grande distancia que os separava pelo tapete oriental e se sentou na beirada da poltrona de couro vermelho.

As normas da correta etiqueta, indicavam que uma mulher devia se portar na frente de qualquer pessoa da sociedade. Ela sabia que ele era rico, mas não passava de um qualquer para seus semelhantes. No entanto algo dizia que poderia confiar naquele homem.

Fria e metodicamente estirou a mão para alcançar o pires de porcelana, veteado de azul.

—Obrigado.

O café estava espesso, tão doce e tão forte que quase a deixou sem respiração. Além disso, estava fervendo.

Ofegando, pousou rapidamente o pires e a xícara sobre a mesa. — O que é isto?

—Café turco. Está recém feito. Deve soprá-lo e logo tomá-lo de um gole. Leu os capítulos designados?

Bella colocou a mão sobre a garganta, sentia como se a tivessem escaldado.

—Sim.

Edward se reclinou no assento. Em seu rosto aparecia um jogo de luzes e sombras.

— E o que aprendeu?

Os olhos verdes deixaram de ser zombeteiros. Eram os olhos de um homem penosamente atraente observando uma mulher penosamente pouco agraciada.

Bella se esqueceu imediatamente da dor na garganta. Vestindo uma expressão insípida que a sociedade exigia de uma mulher respeitável em público, evitando mostrar qualquer emoção ordinária e vulgar, procurou no interior de sua bolsa e extraiu o livro e um maço de papéis.

Deixou o livro sobre a mesa, ao lado da pequena xícara. Sentindo como se fosse uma menina em idade escolar, consultou os papéis.

—Estima-se que _"O Jardim Perfumado"_ foi escrito no começo do século XVI. Acredita-se que o autor nasceu na Nefzaoua, um povo situado na costa do lago Sebkha Melrir, ao sul de Tunísia, daí seu nome, Sheik Nefzawi, já que muitos árabes adquirem sua denominação pelo lugar de nascimento. Embora _"O Jardim Perfumado"_ não é exatamente uma recopilação de autores, é provável que algumas seções tenham sido tiradas de diferente escritores árabes e hindus.

—_Senhora Black_.

Bella apertou os dentes.

Edward pronunciava seu nome como se de verdade ela fosse uma menina em idade escolar... E bastante estúpida, por certo.

Ela levantou o rosto. Os olhos verdes estavam escurecidos pelas grossas sobrancelhas negras.

— Sim, Sr. Cullen?

—Senhora Black, acaso lhe disse que lesse as notas do tradutor?

Os dedos da mulher se apertaram com raiva, enrugando suas notas.

—Não.

—Então vamos sair do foco da história do livro e do autor e procedamos com a seção também conhecida como _**"Comentários gerais sobre o coito"**_. Ele sorriu, desafiando-a a que continuasse.

Bella pensou em seu marido com outra mulher. Pensou em seus dois filhos, inimizados com seu pai. Respirou profundamente, para acalmar os fortes batimentos de seu coração.

—Muito bem. - Disse com certa tranqüilidade, voltando para suas notas. - O Sheik assegura que o maior prazer do homem reside nas partes naturais da mulher e que não conhece nem a quietude até que ele. —elevou a cabeça, cravando seu olhar na dele, — a _penetre_.

Ela se negou a afastar o olhar daqueles olhos de cor tão intensa. E também se negou a reconhecer que seus seios se endureceram.

De repente, Bella sentiu desejos de humilhá-lo da mesma forma que ele queria denegri-la. Queria ser ela quem o envergonhasse e o escandalizasse.

—Então, Sr Cullen, parece que o comentário que você fez ontem referente a que todos os homens são da mesma natureza é certo. Mas estou confusa com respeito à referência do Sheik sobre que_ "o homem funciona da mesma maneira que uma maça de morteiro, enquanto a mulher colabora com ele com __movimentos lascivos__..."_.

O chiado do abajur sobre a mesa afogou o rugido de seu coração. Os lenhos que ardiam na lareira se partiram e rangeram.

Finalmente, ele disse com suavidade:

— O que é o que a confunde, senhora Black?

Havia chegado o momento. Já não podia pretender ser pudica.

O sexo não era um assunto proibido.

Bella se perguntou se ele conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração.

—Antes de me casar, a única orientação sexual que recebi foi de minha mãe. Não compreendo como pode se mover uma mulher, sem entorpecer as ações do homem. A minha relação com Jacob é algo totalmente mecânico e sem muito entrosamento.

Edward estava sentado como se fosse de pedra. Até a fumaça que subia de seu café parecia haver gelado.

Ela tinha conseguido escandalizá-lo. Ela tinha conseguido escandalizar a si mesma.

Uma coisa era lhe contar a um desconhecido a infidelidade de seu marido e outra muito distinta era dar detalhes sobre seu leito conjugal.

O calor na biblioteca se tornou repentinamente insuportável. Distraidamente, ela procurou por sua bolsa e capa.

—Desculpe...

Um rangido de madeira lhe fez levantar a cabeça bruscamente.

Ele se inclinou para diante em sua cadeira. Seus olhos ardiam à luz do abajur.

—Em árabe a palavra _dok_ significa amassar, golpear. É uma combinação do movimento de investida que um homem utiliza para alcançar o clímax dentro da mulher, com a pressão de sua pélvis contra ela para incrementar suas sensações. Sedimento é um movimento de balanço. Uma mulher pode levantar ou balançar seus quadris para cima, para encontrar com o embate para baixo, do homem. Ou pode rebolar seus quadris de um lado a outro para complementar os movimentos de impulso dele. Chegará um momento em que os movimentos do homem serão muito rápidos ou fortes, para que a mulher possa se mover sem deslocá-lo. Nesse momento, a **melhor** maneira de _agradar_ tanto a ele como a ela mesma é envolvendo suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e simplesmente sustentando-o, enquanto que ele faz ambos alcançar o _orgasmo_.

Uma sensação elétrica sacudiu o corpo de Bella.

De repente, as palavras dele se transformaram em imagens visuais, como se estivesse observando a projeção de uma lanterna mágica.

Mas as cenas se projetavam em seus olhos e não sobre uma parede. Não eram as inocentes transparências pintadas a mão que mostrava a seus filhos para entretê-los e educá-los.

Eram imagens eróticas, imagens explícitas iluminadas por uma luz muito mais quente que um insignificante brilho.

Havia um homem nu e figuras que avançavam em uma seqüência rápida, de maneira que investia e esfregava alternativamente seu corpo escuro entre as pernas pálidas e estendidas que subiam cada vez mais alto sobre os quadris magros e musculosos.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, a mulher de cabelo cor mogno estava completamente aberta e vulnerável debaixo dele. Não havia nada que segurasse o homem, que golpeava e pressionava dentro de sua suavidade e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para reter seu próprio prazer...

A realidade retornou com o eco distante de uma porta que se fechava bruscamente.

Bella piscou.

Estava com as palmas das mãos úmidas. Como também estavam outras partes de seu corpo nas quais era _melhor não pensar_. E ainda não estavam nem na metade da primeira lição.

Jogou seus ombros para trás.

—Desculpe, posso lhe pedir que me empreste uma caneta e papel? Eu gostaria de fazer algumas anotações.

O assombroso hipnotismo de seus olhos se cristalizou.

— Pensa você consultar suas notas quando seu marido visitar seu leito, senhora Black? — Ele disse com acidez.

—Se for necessário, Sr. Cullen. – Ela replicou imperturbável.

Como resposta, ele empurrou uma caneta qualquer para o outro lado da mesa, abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma folha de sulfite.

Bella notou que ao lado de suas canetas e pertences tinha uma espécie de pluma de ouro. Parecida bem pesada, mas achou melhor não mexer e nem questionar.

— Poderia repetir o que acaba de dizer, por favor?

Felizmente, as imagens proibidas estiveram ausentes em sua segunda explicação, mais fria e breve.

—Obrigado, Sr. Cullen —Terminou de escrever com um pequeno gesto de ênfase e novamente consultou suas notas. - A introdução termina dando o título completo da obra do Sheik, _"O Jardim Perfumado"_ para a pulverização da alma. Continuamos então com o capítulo um?

Edward sorriu um sorriso masculino, planejando sua vingança.

—Naturalmente.

—O Sheik assegura que os homens se excitam pelo uso de perfumes...

—Está adiantando, senhora Black. Não só saltou o começo do capítulo, mas também omitiu os dois subcapítulos: _**"Qualidades que as mulheres procuram no homem"**_ e _**"Os diferentes tamanhos do membro viril"**_.

_"Membro viril"_ ressoou em seus ouvidos como um eco.

Bella apertou a caneta em suas mãos para acalmar sua respiração entrecortada. Aquele era o momento que tanto havia temido, mas agora que chegara, sentia estranhamente animada.

— Não encontrei algo que valesse a pena. - Mentiu.

—Uma lástima, senhora Black. Você recordará que a introdução finaliza com o amigo e conselheiro do Sheik lhe indicando formas de incrementar o tamanho do membro viril. O capítulo um se titula _**"O que concerne aos homens meritórios"**_. O Sheik dá grande importância às genitálias masculinas. Se seu marido sofrer de algum transtorno sexual, você deve poder julgar se é devido ao tamanho de seu membro, em cujo caso deve saber qual é a longitude correta, para... Alongá-lo.

Os olhos claros emitiam brilhos. Edward estava desfrutando de seus esforços por incomodá-la.

—De acordo com o Sheik, um homem _"meritório"_ deve possuir um membro que tenha _"como máximo a longitude equivalente ao longo de doze dedos ou três palmos e como mínimo seis dedos, ou um palmo e meio"_.

Bella lutou para evitar que o fogo que transpassava seu peito subisse para seu rosto.

— Refere-se ao largo da mão de uma mulher ou de um homem?

Ele apoiou suas mãos, uma sobre outra na suntuosa madeira escura da mesa.

—Será você quem dita, senhora Black.

Ela jamais tinha parado e pensado em seu marido desta forma, a situação era tão mecânica que não saberia nem definir ao certo o que era que ele tinha.

Estava apenas familiarizada com o tamanho de seus dois filhos quando eram pequenos, para comparar com um homem.

A curiosidade foi mais forte que a prudência.

Colocou seus pertences de lado e se inclinou para diante.

Suas mãos eram grandes e mediam bem mais que a largura das suas, juntas.

—Um palmo... —A mão do Sheik Bastardo que estava mais perto dela se moveu para diante, alguns dez centímetros. – Dois palmos.

Os olhos de Bella se dilataram.

_Impossível_. Nenhuma mulher podia acomodar vinte centímetros.

— E bem, senhora Black?

Bella se recostou em sua cadeira.

—Ou os homens árabes têm membros extremamente grandes ou mãos muito pequenas, senhor Cullen. Até o momento em que chegamos ao capítulo que contém as receitas para incrementar o caráter _meritório_ do homem, eu sugiro que passemos aos benefícios do perfume.

Inclinando para diante, ajeitou a caneta e se preparou para escrever.

— Em suas viagens, o que tem a me dizer sobre o perfume se usa num harém?

Uma risada profunda e masculina alagou a biblioteca.

Bella nunca tinha visto ou ouvido antes um adulto ceder de maneira tão desinibida ao riso. As damas usavam um risinho afogado e os cavalheiros riam a gargalhadas. Descobriu que a risada verdadeira era contagiosa.

Edward tinha uma série de molares perfeitos.

Ela mordeu os lábios para não cair no ridículo, durante um momento em que baixou a guarda e seus olhos se encontraram com os dele e compartilharam o absurdo da situação.

—Touché, _Taliba_. —Seus olhos verdes continuaram cintilando inclusive depois de que a risada se apagou.— Inclino-me ante sua enorme curiosidade ... Nesta manhã. Âmbar, almíscar, rosa, pétalas de flor-de-laranja, jasmim... Todos esses aromas são habituais entre as mulheres árabes. Que perfume você usa?

Sua voz era rouca, _íntima_. Não era a voz de um homem com a intenção de humilhar uma mulher.

Bella voltou bruscamente à cabeça para trás.

—Lamento lhe informar que sou alérgica a perfume. Do que é o que me chamou... _**Taliba**_?

A luz em seus olhos se apagou e passaram da cor da turquesa polida ao da pedra tosca ainda sem cortar. —_Taliba_ é a palavra árabe que designa um estudante, senhora Black.

De maneira absurda, Bella se sentiu decepcionada. Jacob jamais tinha empregado um termo carinhoso com ela, nem sequer durante os 10 meses em que a cortejou, nem nos quatorze anos de matrimônio.

Simulou estar escrevendo a palavra árabe em suas notas.

— É necessário que uma mulher utilize perfume para atrair um homem?

— O que aconteceria se lhe dissesse que sim?

Uma grande mancha de tinta negra se estendeu pelo papel.

—Então consultarei o dermatologista para ver se há algo que modere minhas alergias durante o tempo que irei satisfazer meu marido.

—Não é necessário que sacrifique sua saúde. —O calor e a risada haviam desaparecido de sua voz. - Um grande Sheik, no momento de entregar sua filha favorita em matrimônio, aconselhou-a que a água é o melhor dos perfumes. Você é alérgica a flores?

—Não.

—Então triture pétalas de flores em sua pele, debaixo de seus seios e no triângulo de pêlos entre suas coxas. A combinação do aroma da flor com o calor úmido de seu corpo será bem mais eficaz que algo que possa comprar num frasco.

O suor envolvia a parte inferior dos seios de Bella, que rabiscava energicamente... Flores trituradas debaixo de... Durante alguns momentos, a ponta da caneta que rasgava a superfície do papel afogou o estalo da madeira ardente e o chiado da chama da lareira.

Edward tinha deduzido que um homem desfrutava da fragrância do corpo de uma mulher.

Ela se cheirou discretamente. Tudo o que podia cheirar era o benzeno de seu traje de lã limpo e o forte aroma do café e a fumaça da madeira que ardia.

— Sabe você o que é um **orgasmo**, senhora Black?

Bella deixou de rabiscar subitamente. Sua confusão se converteu em vergonha, que a sua vez estalou numa fúria vermelha, brilhante.

_Não deixaria que ele a humilhasse._

Bella levantou a cabeça.

Os olhos verdes de sempre estavam esperando os seus.

—Sim, Sr. Cullen. Sei o que é um orgasmo.

Com os olhos semicerrados, ele estudou-a como se fosse um animal ou um inseto, o qual nunca antes vira.

— O que é?

— _O que é_?

Durante alguns minutos, a consternação lhe tirou a fala.

Era evidente que ele não acreditava que ela soubesse.

Que lhe pedisse descrever uma experiência tão intensamente pessoal era escandaloso, mas que acreditasse numa mentirosa era mais do que podia suportar.

Os lábios dela se contraíram.

—É o... Topo do prazer.

— Já experimentou **você** esse topo do prazer?

Ela inclinou o queixo e teria respondido com um categórico e desafiante sim, se não fosse pelo repentino ardor nos olhos dele.

—Acredito que esse não é assunto de sua conta.

—Você diz que só deseja aprender a agradar seu marido, senhora Black. - Disse ele, com aspereza. - Acaso não deseja também aprender a sentir maior prazer?

De repente, Bella se sentiu tremendamente contente por ter estudado tão avidamente. Embora não podia igualar seu conhecimento sexual, certamente podia defender quando tratava de competir em sagacidade.

Um pequeno sorriso de triunfo se esboçou em seus lábios.

—Certamente, Sr Cullen. Não pode ter esquecido as palavras do Sheik. As partes de uma mulher não sentem _**"nenhuma sensação prazerosa ou satisfatória até que as mesmas tenham sido penetradas pelo instrumento do macho"**_. Assim, ao agradar seu marido, uma mulher sente prazer em si mesmo. — E Jacob, pensou sombria, sentia o maior prazer quando não lhe impunha nenhum tipo de exigência. Nem sequer tinha se incomodado em abrir a porta do quarto para ver se ela estava bem quando tinha voltado para casa.

Mas não desejava pensar em seu fracasso como mulher no passado.

A satisfação no leito conjugal devia ser possível. Só tinha que... Aprender a consegui-la.

Sem pensar muito, perguntou-lhe:

— Você se excita com os beijos, Sr. Cullen?

— E seu marido?

Uma sensação de frieza invadiu Bella.

Jacob há muito tempo não a beijava de maneira apaixonada, mesmo antes já não acontecia com freqüência. Agora menos ainda, eram apenas selinhos em breves encontros.

Não, isso não era completamente certo. Quando o pastor os declarou marido e mulher, Jacob tinha pousado brevemente os lábios sobre os seus com pouco entusiasmo.

Bella baixou o olhar para o pequeno relógio de prata que tinha no prendedor de seu vestido. Eram cinco e dez.

Inclinando-se, apoiou a caneta sobre a mesa, mas não resistiu, pegou a grossa pluma de ouro e ficou observando, simulou como seria escrever com tal e a devolveu no lugar.

—Não discutirei sobre meu marido com você e nem com ninguém, Sr. Cullen. —Com mais pressa que graça, envolveu o maço de notas e as colocou com rapidez na bolsa. — Acredito que nossa aula se concluiu.

E Bella tinha resistido com seu orgulho intacto, embora não tivesse acontecido o mesmo com seu pudor. Devia sentir aliviada. Mas não era assim.

—Muito bem, senhora Black. — Edward, com seus olhos novamente zombeteiros, ficou em pé. — Eu a verei amanhã. Às quatro e meia da manhã.

Pegou o pequeno livro de couro da mesa e o entregou.

—Capítulo dois, senhora Black.

Assentindo com a cabeça, ela aceitou o livro e se dirigiu para a porta sem fazer nenhum comentário.

— Regra número dois. Amanhã pela manhã e cada manhã a partir de agora, você deixará sua capa na porta de entrada... e nada de luvas de dama da alta sociedade.

A fúria lhe percorreu. Havia obedecido aos homens de sua vida durante trinta e dois anos... Por que tinha que acatar as ordens daquele estranho?

— E se não?

— Então darei por finalizado nosso acordo.

O coração bateu forte em seu peito e depois começou a pulsar num ritmo desenfreado.

A que ele se referia? Às aulas... Ou a sua palavra de cavalheiro do Oriente e do Ocidente de que não diria uma palavra a ninguém?

—Devo supor que você não sente grande simpatia nem pelas capas nem pelas luvas. - Disse ela com frieza.

A risada retornou a sua voz.

—Supõe corretamente, capa apenas se for algo para te deixar mais ousada ou cometer uma loucura e luvas, não se usam mais hoje em dia.

— E pelo o que se sente agradado?

—Por uma mulher, senhora Black. Uma mulher quente, úmida e voluptuosa, que não teme sua sexualidade e nem sente vergonha de satisfazer suas necessidades.

****

O aroma de benzeno seguia suspenso no ar da biblioteca. Edward levantou a pluma que Bella Black tinha tocado por fim.

— _Qual das duas é você, senhora Black?_ — Murmurou para si enquanto acariciava delicadamente o suave metal, que ainda conservava o calor da pele. — Uma mulher que tem medo da sua sexualidade... Ou uma mulher que sente vergonha de satisfazer suas necessidades?

Ela tinha as mãos pequenas. Obstinada entre seus magros dedos, a grossa e pesada pluma parecia um primitivo falo de ouro. A esposa do ministro da Economia e Fazenda teria que usar ambas as mãos para abranger um homem do tamanho de Edward.

A lembrança sacudiu todo seu corpo._ "Não compreendo como pode se mover uma mulher sem entorpecer as ações do homem"_. Depois dos comentários ingênuos do dia anterior pela manhã, deveria estar preparado para sua honestidade. **Não estava**. Ela tinha conseguido surpreendê-lo uma vez mais. Como podia uma mulher tão inexperiente gerar tanta tensão sexual?

—_Ibn_.

Os dedos de Edward se aferraram compulsivamente ao redor da pluma de ouro. Preparando o corpo de forma inconsciente para defender, levantou a cabeça.

Muhamed estava em pé atrás da poltrona de couro vermelho, que Bella Black tinha deixado vazia só a alguns momentos. Uma capa com capuz negro cobria o turbante do mordomo e o branco thobs de algodão.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram naqueles tão escuros, que pareciam negros.

_Olhos de Cornualles._

Um sorriso cínico se instalou nos lábios de Edward

Edward parecia árabe, mas em realidade **não** era. Muhamed tentava parecer inglês, mas não passava nem perto.

Bella Black, como tantos de sua raça, via só o que estava preparada para ver.

— O que acontece, Muhamed?

—O marido não saiu de casa ontem pela manhã. Só a mulher, a senhora Black. Partiu em um táxi antes das dez. Não sei para onde. Mais tarde, enquanto estava fora, o marido voltou para jantar. Foi...

— Disse que não tinha saído de casa, - interrompeu Edward bruscamente. — Mas voltou para casa para jantar.

A face de Muhamed, ainda forte e musculosa para a idade de cinqüenta e três anos, permaneceu impávida.

—Desconheço o motivo disso.

Edward sim o conhecia.

Jacob Black tinha passado a noite com sua amante. E com certeza Bella Black também sabia. Aonde ela teria ido pela manhã, deixando sua casa antes da hora em que acostumavam sair às damas da alta sociedade? As compras? Fazer visitas? Fuga?

Não, Bella Black não fugiria. Nem da infidelidade de seu marido nem de um acordo com um sedutor canalha como ele.

— Aonde foi o marido depois de jantar?

— Ao edifício do Parlamento. Permaneceu ali até as duas da manhã. Logo voltou para casa. Está lá agora.

Como também estaria Bella breve.

Teriam leitos matrimoniais separados... Ou compartilhariam o mesmo?

Imediatamente, Edward repudiou a idéia de que Bella compartilhasse a cama com outro homem. Não poderia sair de sua casa se assim fosse. Mas isso não significava que não pudesse reunir com seu marido em sua cama.

Sentiu uma punhalada de ira em seu interior.

Bella Black sabia o que era um orgasmo.

Tinha-o aprendido de seu marido? Podia penetrar em sua fria reserva inglesa sob a aparência de decoro e lhe deixar alcançar o topo do prazer?

—Não descobriu a identidade da amante de Jacob Black? — Disse em tom imperioso.

Os olhos negros de Muhamed brilharam.

— Não.

— E, entretanto deixaste sua casa sem vigilância. Ordenei-te que o seguisse até que descobrisse quem é a amante.

— Acreditei oportuno voltar, Ibn.

Edward não se deixou enganar pela reticência de Muhamed. Seus escuros olhos de Cornualles irradiavam desaprovação.

—** Se explique**.

— A senhora Black é um problema.

Não parecia ser um problema, apoiada na beirada da poltrona vermelha, fazendo equilíbrios com sua bolsa, suas luvas e suas notas. Seu pálido rosto emoldurado tinha sido a imagem do decoro até que lhe tinha explicado que um homem amassa e esmaga seu corpo dentro de uma mulher como se fosse uma massa.

Então seus claros olhos cor chocolate se acenderam de ardor. Seus soberbos seios se avultaram dentro de seu vestido de lã, sensíveis. Tão sensível às palavras. Ao suave toque do tecido esfregando contra a pele livre das ataduras.

A cada respiração, seus mamilos foram ficando cada vez mais duros.

Não era seu corpo o que ela tentava esconder por entre as roupas. Eram seus desejos.

Que tipo de homem era Jacob Black que preferia abster da paixão genuína, pelo prazer pago?

Edward apoiou o queixo sobre a ponta de seus dedos, escondendo-se atrás de uma dura inflexibilidade seus pensamentos e uma fome voraz e repentina.

—Talvez seja assim. Mas é meu problema.

— Esqueceste, Ibn?

Cada vez que Muhamed o chamava Ibn, Edward o recordava.

Algumas vezes, esquecia... Quando dormia com alguém. Isabella Black o fazia esquecer só com as palavras. Quanto tempo havia passado de que Edward tinha desejado uma mulher... E não simplesmente para esquecer? Quanto tempo havia passado de que tinha rido?

— Não esqueci, eunuco. — Replicou fria e deliberadamente, Edward.

Muhamed voltou à cabeça bruscamente.

Imediatamente, Edward se arrependeu de suas palavras. Muhamed não tinha pedido para levar a carga que lhe tocava, como tampouco ele a sua.

Perguntou-se como sobrevivia seu empregado, incapaz de escapar a seu passado dentro do corpo de uma mulher, embora fosse brevemente. Pelo menos Edward tinha esse privilégio. Minutos inteiros, aonde o único que importava era o som da carne que investia, úmida e o calor suave de uma pele feminina possuindo-o, absorvendo-o até que lhe tirasse a dor e deixasse só a lembrança. Rogava a Alá e a Deus para que lhe permitisse encontrar uma mulher que pudesse aceitar o que ele não era capaz de suportar.

— Vá. — Ordenou Edward brandamente, controlando a fúria e a repugnância que sentia por si mesmo. — Contrate alguém. Não me importa o que custe. Quero saber tudo o que faz Jacob Black. Todos os lugares que visita. Todas as pessoas com quem fala. Todas as mulheres com as quais se deitou alguma vez. Eu quero me inteirar. E espero que não me volte a falhar.

Com o corpo tenso como a alfanje que levava sob as dobras da capa e seu thobs, Muhamed se dispôs a se retirar da biblioteca.

Edward baixou a vista para a xícara vazia que descansava perto de seu cotovelo. A xícara cheia que Isabella tinha deixado rapidamente depois de dar um gole no quente café turco.

Muhamed tinha razão. Uma mulher como Isabella Black podia causar a um homem como ele, muitos problemas. Aqui, na Inglaterra, ele estaria preparado.

— Muhamed.

O homem se deteve ante o som da voz de Edward, com a mão a ponto de fechar a porta.

— Não repetirei os enganos que cometi no passado.

* * *

Ta ai mais um capitulo de O Tutor!

*solta a respiraçao*

tensão, heim?

ADORO!

Espero que gostem, e comentem né pessoal?

Por favor! x)

To megaaa feliz com os leitores novos, e fico muuuito contente com as reviews de vocês! Que tal chegarmos as 25 reviews pro proximo capitulo heim?

eu acho uma boa!

;)

Xarol me ameaçou de cortar a postagem de O Tutor caso eu nao a supreenda com os posts da minha fic, e sem reviews de vocês, eu fico triste, e nao rola de escrever. Entenderam o processo?

ASHUASUHSAUHSAHUSAHUASUH

ENTAO É ISSO

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!

;)

beijos, drigo.


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo IV – O modelo a se seguir.**

Um estrondoso som metálico afastou bruscamente Bella debaixo do corpo nu de Edward Cullen. Um aroma denso invadia o ar. "E por que, sente estima você, senhor Cullen?" "Por uma mulher, senhora Black. Uma mulher quente, úmida e voluptuosa, que não teme sua sexualidade e nem sente vergonha de satisfazer suas necessidades".

Bella abriu os olhos de repente.

A face redonda e simpática de Emma estava envolta em fumaça, inclinou sobre a mesinha junto à cama, fazendo girar uma colher dentro de uma xícara de porcelana. Uma pequena jarra descansava ao lado da xícara, sobre uma bandeja de prata.

O aroma forte que impregnava o ar não era o do açucarado do café turco, pensou Bella entre sonhos. Era o doce aroma do chocolate quente.

— Se está doente, Isabella, deveria ter enviado uma nota para minha casa.

Bella pestanejou.

O rosto de sua mãe se fez visível. Estava emoldurada por um chapéu de seda negro. Seus olhos censuravam Bella, como quando era menina e não tinha completado as expectativas de seus pais.

Emma e sua mãe estavam a seu lado observando-a, enquanto ela sonhava que Edward Cullen se ocupava de seu corpo como se seu membro viril fosse realmente uma massa e ela uma erva pertinaz que devia ser totalmente amassada e esmagada até a submissão. "Taliba - ele tinha lhe sussurrado, investindo forte e profundamente. - Mova seus quadris para mim..."

Apertou suas pálpebras, consciente do áspero sabor do café turco que seguia em sua boca e o desejo frustrado que continuava palpitando no mais profundo de seu ser. Emma se atrasou um pouco em servir o chocolate quente. Uma faísca de ressentimento se acendeu dentro de Bella.

Sua mãe não deveria estar em sua casa e o senhor Cullen não deveria estar em seus sonhos. Abriu os olhos, se voltou sobre suas costas e forçou um sorriso.

— Bom dia, mãe. Temo que me dormi demais. Se me esperar na sala, me vestirei em seguida me juntarei a você. Emma, por favor, acompanhe minha mãe e mande servir o chá.

— Muito bem, senhora.

Sua criada deu um passo atrás e sua mãe deu um passo adiante.

— Suas faces estão vermelhas, filha. Se estiver doente, não há necessidade que se levante. Sinto ter interrompido seu sonho, mas estava preocupada. Na segunda-feira você cancelou todos seus compromissos e agora isto.

— Sabe que seu pai está preparando Jacob para que se presente ao primeiro-ministro quando ele se retirar. Deve facilitar o caminho para ele, tal como eu o faço para seu pai.

O sorriso se congelou no rosto de Bella. Renée Swan estava preocupada... Porque Bella não tinha cumprido com suas obrigações. As únicas lembranças que tinha de sua infância eram de sua mãe "facilitando" o caminho para seu pai. Cada momento livre, cada faísca de energia e cada ato de caridade tinham sido dedicados a uma causa política.

— Alguma vez se cansa mãe?

Os olhos de um azul claro se abriram com impaciência.

—É obvio que sim. Também seu pai. E também seu marido, devo acrescentar. Disso se trata tudo. — Assinalou Bella na cama. - Você na cama... Porque está cansada?

Sim, isso era exatamente do que se tratava, pensou Bella com um misto de raiva. Estava cansada... Cansada de ocupar o quarto lugar em seu marido. Jacob tinha sua política, sua amante, seus filhos e logo depois sua esposa.

Só por uma vez em sua vida gostaria de ser a primeira. Somente uma vez em sua vida gostaria de ficar na cama, livre de compromissos sociais, junto a um homem que a amava.

—Não, mãe, não estou cansada. Ontem à noite tive uma enxaqueca e tomei láudano para acalmar a dor. — Mentiu Bella, plenamente consciente de Emma, que rondava pela porta e tinha que saber que estava mentindo. — Talvez tomei uma dose excessiva.

— E na segunda-feira?

Bella forçou um sorriso. E adicionou outra mentira:

— O decano chamou. Queria falar comigo imediatamente, por isso...

— O que tem feito Phillip agora?

— Não foi nada. — Se apressou em dizer. — Ele esteve envolvido numa discussão com outro menino. Se não me visto logo, mãe, ficará muito tarde para almoçar. Emma...

Bella se surpreendeu ligeiramente pela maneira em que Emma empurrou suave, mas firmemente Renée do quarto. À jovem não tinha movido um fio de cabelo quando escutou a mentira de Bella. Talvez Jacob tenha "facilitado" a casa, para o engano, pensou cinicamente.

Levantou a colcha e arrastou suas pernas até a beirada da cama. Tinha as pernas pálidas e os tornozelos magros, embora não delicados. O roçar de suas coxas ao se mover para ao outro lado do colchão lhe provocou um atrito morna e úmida. "Sabe você o que é um orgasmo, senhora Black"?

— Quer que eu a ajude em algo, senhora?

Bella segurou o lençol com as duas mãos para se sujeitar à cama. Emma estava em pé na entrada do quarto, observando com indiferença para ela, cuja camisola lhe tinha subido acima dos joelhos. Deslizou da cama, com o coração pulsando fortemente.

—Não, obrigada. Voltou muito rápido. Acreditei que foste acompanhar minha mãe até lá embaixo.

—A senhora Swan não quis que a acompanhasse, senhora. Disse-me que certamente você precisaria de mim.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior para não dizer que Emma era sua empregada e que aqui, nesta casa, a esposa do ministro da Economia e Fazenda possuía uma categoria superior a da esposa do primeiro-ministro. Mas em lugar disso disse:

—Então é melhor que me apresse. Não deveria ter me deixado dormir até tão tarde.

—Por favor, desculpe-me. Pensei que precisaria descansar.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar. Saberiam os Empregados...?

Sentia os lábios frios e duros.

— Por que pensou isso, Emma?

— Tem uma agenda muito apertada, senhora. Algumas vezes acredito que trabalha mais que o senhor Black.

As palavras da jovem eram muito enigmáticas, para tranqüilizá-la. Tinha querido dizer que Bella trabalhava muito "facilitando" o chão político a favor de seu marido? Ou que Bella tinha uma agenda muito apertada devido a suas recentes escapadas matinais?

O banho quente não serviu para dissipar sua inquietação. Devia terminar suas aulas logo, antes que a suspeita se tornasse certeza. Se começasse haver rumores de seus encontros com Edward Cullen, seu casamento estaria terminado. E também a carreira de seu marido. Mas inclusive enquanto contemplava a possibilidade de finalizar o quanto antes sua perigosa aprendizagem, seus pensamentos se dirigiram ao "O Jardim Perfumado", deixando de um lado a razão. O que teria escrito o Sheik no segundo capítulo?

Passou o sabonete sob seus seios. E se perguntou se Edward teria esfregado alguma vez pétalas de flor contra a pele de uma mulher, naquele lugar.

Emma esperava Bella, com várias peças de roupa. Ocultando-se atrás de um biombo esmaltado de branco, Bella colocou suas roupas sem graça de sempre antes de se reunir com a jovem, para que a ajudasse com o resto da roupa. Bella durante toda sua vida usava essas roupas, agora enquanto Emma a ajudava _algo_ estava incomodando.

Bella estava inalando o aroma do amido e do sabão de lavar. Como cheiraria a amante de Jacob?

Perguntou-se.

Moveria-se Jacob como uma _massa_ enquanto que sua amante balançava os quadris de um lado a outro o acompanhando, lascivamente? Ou seriam certos movimentos sexuais específicos dos árabes?

Emma deixou cair um pesado vestido de lã negro sobre as ancas de Bella.

— Se a senhora se aproximasse da penteadeira, lhe arrumarei o cabelo, senhora Black.

Bella ficou pálida.

Emma lhe tinha penteado o cabelo na noite anterior e lhe fizera, como todos os dias, uma trança. Mais tarde, quando Bella se vestiu para sua aula, tinha utilizado a trança para fazer um coque. Após colocar novamente a camisola e pendurar a roupa para que ninguém soubesse que tinha estado fora da casa, tinha se esquecido de soltar o cabelo.

— Obrigado, Emma. — Disse com os lábios rígidos.

A face de Bella no espelho da penteadeira estava branca como o giz, a mesma cor que o avental de Emma. As mãos robustas e eficientes da jovem se moveram habilmente pelas mechas de cor mogno escuras, desprendendo, desenroscando, torcendo e voltando a prender.

Bella se deu conta de que Emma seguia sendo um enigma, mesmo depois de quatorze anos.

— Já foi casada alguma vez, Emma?

— Não, senhora. Neste ramo ser casada não agrada muito os patrões. Atrapalha nossos horários disponíveis.

— Eu não me oporia.

Emma se voltou, suas negras costas relativamente largas se refletiram no espelho e depois desapareceu. Bella não teve mais remédio que se levantar e enfrentar a jovem, que, com toda calma, já lhe tinha a capa negra preparada.

A lã estava ainda úmida por sua escapada matinal.

— Suas luvas, senhora.

Bella olhou fixamente os olhos cinzas de Emma e pôde ver... Nada. Nenhuma curiosidade, nenhum sinal de desaprovação, nenhum indício de que havia algo que não encaixava.

— Obrigado, Emma.

— Não se esqueça da bolsa, senhora.

Bella suspirou com alívio. Pelo menos tinha sido o suficientemente previsora para colocar o livro de Edward e as notas em sua escrivaninha.

— O senhor Black, — ela colocou lentamente uma luva de couro negro na mão esquerda, — almoçará em casa hoje?

— Sim, senhora.

Bella se concentrou em deslizar a outra luva em sua mão direita.

— Perguntou por que eu fiquei no quarto?

— Não, senhora.

Bella examinou com ar distraído o conteúdo de sua bolsa.  
Já era lamentável ter que perguntar a uma criada sobre o paradeiro de seu marido. Ainda pior indagar se estava interessado no que fazia sua esposa. Mas o pior de tudo era ser informada por ela de que seu marido não se preocupava por seu bem-estar. Uma série de desculpas veio a sua mente. Aferrou-se a mais plausível.

Sem dúvida Jacob, que teria chegado também tarde em casa estava dormindo e não se deu conta de que ela estava ainda em seu quarto. Depois, era terça-feira.

Embaixo, um empregado vestido com uma curta jaqueta negra estava firme ante a porta do salão.

Bella franziu o cenho. Não o conhecia.

— Olá. — Disse cordialmente, dando um passo para diante. De perto, comprovou que era mais velho do que tinha pensado num primeiro momento, provavelmente estava mais próximo dos quarenta que dos trinta. — Temo que não o vi antes por aqui.

Ele se inclinou ligeiramente, depois como se não soubesse o que fazer com as mãos colocou-as nas costas e fixou o olhar por cima do ombro de Bella.

— Sou Johnny, o primo do Freddie Watson. Ele teve uma emergência com sua mãe, algo repentino. Seu mordomo pensou que não haveria problema se eu ocupasse o lugar do Freddie até que voltasse.

Freddie, um jovem de vinte e tantos anos, havia sido contratado pela família há um ano. Vivia em sua casa porque precisava ajudar sua mãe e seu irmão menor, que padeciam tuberculosos.

—Sinto muito. — Disse Bella, sinceramente. — É obvio que não há problema. Por favor, me faça saber se Freddie ou sua mãe necessitam de qualquer tipo de ajuda. Estou disposta a lhe adiantar um mês de seu salário.

Ele assentiu.

—Obrigado. Eu direi.

Bella esperou pacientemente. Dando um salto, como se de repente se lembrasse das funções dele, o homem se inclinou e abriu a porta do carro. Fosse o que fosse o que o primo Johnny em sua vida habitual, pensou ela com uma careta de simpatia, não se tratava de uma atividade como criado doméstico.

Bella sorriu.

—Obrigado, Johnny.

Na sala, Jacob e Renée, sentados um junto ao outro num divã estofado com flores, estavam conversando. Suas cabeças, o cabelo dele negro rigidamente domado e o dela coberto de seda negra, virtualmente se tocavam. Logo que viram Bella, deixaram de conversar.

Jacob ficou em pé, mais por uma questão de cortesia que para saudá-la.

—Olá, Bella. Estava dizendo a sua mãe que a câmara revogará as leis de enfermidades contagiosas.

Bella observou o rosto de seu marido, os escuros olhos marrons com forma de azeitona e os lábios generosos que sempre estavam arqueados num sorriso.

Seu marido não tinha voltado para casa no domingo à noite. Tinha retornado ontem as duas e meia da manhã. – Havia ouvido as badaladas do relógio de parede da sala. E tudo o que tinha que dizer era que as leis de enfermidades contagiosas seriam revogadas?

—A senhora Butler deve estar feliz. – Disse em tom neutro.

A senhora Josephine Butler, esposa de um clérigo e secretária da Associação Nacional das Damas, tinha dedicado dezesseis anos de sua vida a persuadir o Parlamento para que revogasse as leis sobre enfermidades contagiosas.

—É uma vitória para todas as mulheres. - Assinalou Renée, estirando uma ruga de seu vestido de lã cinza pérola.

Tanto Bella como Renée visitavam as unidades do hospital de caridade, como parte de seus deveres políticos. Talvez sua mãe pudesse ignorar as mulheres que chegavam ali doentes e mortas de fome, mas Bella não.

—De maneira nenhuma, mãe.

Renée voltou seus glaciais olhos verdes para Bella.

— O que quer dizer?

Jacob observou Bella em silencio, com um brilho matreiro em seus olhos castanhos. Por uma vez, aquele sorriso desdenhoso não apareceu em seus lábios.

De repente lhe ocorreu que sua mãe freqüentava os mesmos salões, matinês e jantares que ela. Também devia ter ouvido que Jacob tinha uma amante. Por que não lhe havia dito nada? Por que se sentava ao lado de seu genro, defendendo sua política, enquanto ele zombava de seus votos matrimoniais?

—As mulheres da rua já não receberão nenhum cuidado médico. - Explicou Bella com secura. - Morrerão de enfermidades e elas e seus filhos contagiarão a outros.

—As leis menosprezam essas mulheres, Bella. – A repreendeu Renée, bruscamente. - As prostitutas devem suportar revisões médicas de rotina. O recato de uma mulher não pode sobreviver à indignidade de uma inspeção vaginal.

Bella olhou para sua mãe, atônita e incrédula.

Atônita porque jamais a tinha ouvido usar outra coisa que os termos mais eufemísticos para o corpo humano, membros para pernas, assumo para seios, partes privadas para genitálias. Incrédula porque uma prostituta recebia diariamente mais de uma inspeção vaginal... E não precisamente por parte de um médico. De maneira incongruente, pensou no " O Jardim Perfumado"

O Sheik descrevia de forma receosa a vulva de uma mulher como algo belo e assombroso. Sua mãe falava da vagina de uma mulher com um gesto forçado na boca, como se o corpo da fêmea fosse algo vergonhoso. E seu marido... Observou com atenção seu familiar rosto. Os olhos castanhos de Jacob não revelavam nem desgosto ante a vulgaridade de Renée e nem desgosto ante a dissimulação de sua esposa. Parecia, pensou Bella, como se não tivesse interesse algum... Em nenhuma mulher.

De repente se deu conta de que se não captasse sua atenção naquele mesmo momento, seria muito tarde e sua amante teria vencido antes que Bella houvesse nem sequer tentado seduzi-lo.

—Mamãe e eu podemos ficar em casa e almoçar contigo, Jacob. - Ofereceu de maneira apressada.

Nos lábios de Jacob se desenhou seu sorriso político, um sorriso de colides impessoal e carinho pouco comprometido.

—Sei o quanto te agrada compartilhar seu tempo com sua mãe, Bella. Não há nenhuma necessidade de que renuncie a seu almoço por mim.

—Desejo, Jacob. - Insistiu ela, débil e desesperadamente.

—Tenho documentos para revisar.

E sem dúvida uma amante para revisar esta noite depois da sessão da câmara. Bella apertou os lábios ante o cortês desprezo.

—É obvio. Por favor, não queremos te entreter mais e te afastar de seus assuntos. Mãe, está preparada?

Renée observou Bella com expressão crítica antes de ficar em pé.

—Estou pronta à uma hora.

Lá fora, o céu estava ainda mais cinza que a luz interior. A fumaça de carvão pendia sobre Londres em nuvens negras e pesadas. Bella se sentiu atormentada por um desejo tão penetrante de ar fresco e da luz do sol que resultou ser doloroso. O Parlamento suspendia as sessões, na Páscoa. Talvez ela e Jacob pudessem pegar umas férias. De repente se deu conta de que nunca tinha saído de férias com seu marido. Sempre viajara somente com os meninos para Brighton ou Bath ou em qualquer lugar que fosse o último balneário de moda.

—Realmente deve contratar empregados melhor preparados, Bella. Juro-te que o último que empregaste não tem nem a mínima noção das responsabilidades que lhe correspondem.

Por sua vez, Bella foi imune às críticas de sua mãe. Fixando os olhos nos carros cobertos de fuligem que obstruíam a rua. Tentou imaginar sua mãe e seu pai unidos num abraço apaixonado... E não pôde fazê-lo.

O vapor de sua respiração empanou a janela do carro.

— Quando foi à última vez que viu papai?

—Seu pai é um homem ocupado, como seu marido, Bella. Não te corresponde questionar sua política. Não foi criada para fazê-lo. O dever de uma mulher é apoiar seu marido. O amor não é um espetáculo que necessite de uma tribuna. É um sacrifício.

Bella voltou à cabeça e encontrou com o olhar reprovador de sua mãe:

—Mãe, quando foi à última vez que o viu? —Repetiu.

Renée não estava acostumada que sua filha a interrogasse. Talvez por isso, embora reticente, respondeu:

— Domingo.

- No domingo?

- Você sabe que não está ajudando a sua família desta forma. Você tem responsabilidades como mulher do ministro, não deve colocar suas necessidades a frente disso.

Bella a olhava atentamente.

- Amanhã temos um compromisso com os Whitfield e nós temos que nos empenhar para termos uma boa relação com eles. Seu pai e eu não poderemos ir, por isso você e Jacob deverão ir em nosso lugar. E lembre-se no sábado é a festa beneficente. Confio em que não fique na cama se não receber a atenção que acha que merece.

Bella se conteve de lançar resposta a altura. Havia coisas mais importantes que a política. Mas para sua mãe e seu pai jamais tinha havido nada mais importante que a política.

Agora Bella estava casada com um homem que dava toda a impressão de seguir seus passos. Exceto claro, que Jacob tinha uma amante.

O carro se deteve bruscamente.

Renée não tinha visto Charlie durante três noites e dois dias. Tinha seu pai também uma amante?

Seria por isso que Renée dedicava sua vida a política... Devido ao abandono de seu marido?

A porta do carro se abriu.

Se Bella não mudasse o curso de seu casamento, viraria uma pessoa como sua mãe, sem outro estímulo que a carreira de seu marido ocupando seu tempo e seus temas de conversa?

* * *

Mas um capitulo para vocês! o que acharam?

Eu simplesmente adorei ela sonhando com o Edward! UHSAUHSAUHSAHUSAU

Bom, dessa vez, he', eu vou pedir menos reviews, ja que esse capitulo deixou com gostinho de quero mais!

Entao, 35 reviews eu posto o capitulo 5! ;D

Pri *-*

Brigadao amore pelos seus comentarios. Adoro eles. Mesmo!

Ta ai, ja que tu ajudou E muito com as reviews!

Meninas, espero as de vocÊs tambem, heim?

nao me decepsionem.

Diego

HAUHSUHASHUASHUHUSHUSA

quer dizer,

Drigo!

beijo


	6. Capitulo V

**CAPÍTULO V – Estranhos prazeres**

— Tem um cabelo muito bonito, senhora Black.

A porta se fechou atrás de Bella, isolando-a no interior da enorme biblioteca, com o eco sedutor e completo de Edward zumbindo em seus ouvidos.

Ninguém tinha jamais elogiado seu cabelo.

Timidamente passou a mão por sua cabeça descoberta e se deteve. Se tivesse o cabelo tão bonito, seu marido não estaria agora com outra mulher.

Maldito seja. Jacob não havia retornado para casa outra vez.

—Tenho um cabelo que não está na moda, Edward. — Corrigiu-o de maneira fria.

O abajur piscava sobre a enorme mesa de mogno e arrojava luzes e sombras sobre o rosto dele. Seu cabelo brilhava como raios de bronze.

— A beleza está no que olhe.

— Como o está a natureza _meritória_ do homem.

Um sorriso apareceu nos cantos de sua boca. Assinalou a poltrona de couro vermelho.

— Por favor. Sente-se. Espero que tenha dormindo bem

Mantendo as costas erguidas e a cabeça no alto, Bella cruzou o tapete oriental. O atrito áspero do pesado vestido de lã contra as pontas de seus mamilos a irritava.

Se lembrava que tinha necessidades que não seriam bem vistas para nenhuma mulher de seu nível, mas as tinha e por conta delas estava exatamente ali, para ser ridicularizada por um homem que podia obter qualquer mulher do seu interesse, enquanto seu marido passava a noite com a mulher que ele desejava.

Acomodou-se na beirada da cadeira com a raiva à beira de explodir de seu corpo, pronta para reagir.

— Obrigado. Não foi difícil depois de ler o capítulo dois.

Edward inclinou a cabeça.

— E você não gostou do que o Sheik escreveu a _**"Respeito das mulheres que merecem ser elogiadas"**_.

Não era uma pergunta.

— É obvio que sim. — Ela se acomodou na poltrona de forma desconfortável. - Depois de tudo, a moral do capítulo é o que toda mulher deseja ouvir.

Especialmente uma mulher que mostrava todos os indícios de ter perdido seu marido para as mãos de sua amante.

Edward serviu café numa pequena xícara enfeitada de azul. A fumaça subiu como uma cortina entre ambos. Acrescentou-lhe um pouco de água.

— E qual é?

Ela colocou a mão em sua bolsa para tirar suas anotações... E se deu conta de que estava esperando aquilo, canalizar a raiva que tinha guardado no dia anterior e que agora aflorava de novo.

Merecia mais de seu marido que um comentário superfino sobre a revogação das leis de enfermidades contagiosas. Depois de folhear várias páginas de notas, Bella encontrou a que estava procurando._** "Um homem que se apaixona por uma mulher fica em perigo, e se expõe aos maiores infortúnios"**_.

— Acaso não está de acordo com o Sheik, senhora Black?

— Você está, Sr. Cullen?

Ele ofereceu-lhe a xícara e o pires, tão correto naquela aprendizagem tão incorreta.

— Acredito que nada do que vale a pena possuir se obtém facilmente.

Não era a resposta que ela queria ouvir. Arrancou-lhe o pires de sua mão e levantou a xícara até seus lábios.

— Sopre, senhora Black.

Bella soprou. Uma vez.

Quase sem apreciar aquele líquido fervente, tomou dois goles.

— Qual sua opinião sobre o conselho do Sheik sobre as qualidades que fazem elogiável uma mulher?

Indiferente aos ditados dos bons costumes, Bella apoiou o pires sobre a mesa com tanta força, que o negro café derramou sobre a beirada da xícara. O rangido do papel encheu o salão enquanto dava voltas em suas notas.

—_ "Para que uma mulher seja desejável para os homens, deve ter uma cintura perfeita e deve ser arredondada e luxuriosa. Seu cabelo será negro, sua testa larga e terá sobrancelhas negras, grandes olhos, com o branco imaculado dentro deles. Sua face, em formato oval perfeito. Terá um nariz elegante e uma boca graciosa. Os lábios e a língua vermelhos. Sua respiração será um hálito agradável e sua garganta larga, seu pescoço forte, seu seio e ventre amplos..."_.

Deixou as notas de um lado.

— Acredito, Sr. Cullen, que os homens árabes são muito diferentes dos homens ingleses nos atributos que desejam suas mulheres.

Os olhos verdes faiscavam de riso.

— Já chegamos a conclusão que a beleza está no que observa, senhora Black. Entretanto, não estava referindo a descrição que faz o Sheik dos atributos físicos de uma mulher.

Mais uma vez ela sentia a ira vindo diretamente da boca de seu estômago. Sua mãe a tratava com desdém. Seu marido com indiferença. Não ia tolerar o ridículo por parte de seu tutor, seu simples tutor.

— Devo imaginar então, que você está se referindo aos conceitos do Sheik, relativos a que uma mulher elogiável estranha faz, fala ou ri. Não têm amigas, não fala com ninguém e confia só em seu marido. Não toma nada de ninguém, exceto de seu marido e seus pais. Não tem defeitos a ocultar... Não tenta chamar a atenção. Faz o que seu marido deseja quando ele o deseja e sempre com um sorriso. Assiste-lhe seus assuntos políticos e sociais. O acalma em suas dificuldades para lhe fazer sua vida mais satisfatória embora isso requeira o sacrifício de seus próprios desejos. Jamais expressa nenhum tipo de emoção por temer que suas necessidades básicas e infantis causem rechaço.

Bella elevou o queixo, decidida a impedir que as lágrimas que apareciam em seus olhos, caíssem.

— Se referia a isso, Sr. Cullen?

Edward sustentava a xícara nas palmas de suas mãos e se balançava na cadeira.

— Você não opina que tal mulher é elogiável?

Os lábios de Bella se apertaram com fúria.

— Acredito que prefiro ser um homem_ meritório_.

Ele contemplou-a durante segundos longos antes de responder.

— Isso é assim porque ainda não leu uma das prescrições para melhorar a natureza _meritória_ do homem.

Bella não podia imaginar nada pior que a vida que acabava de descrever. Tinha passado quatorze anos sendo uma esposa elogiável, mantendo suas emoções escondidas, dedicando-se por completo a seu marido.

Talvez fizesse a vida mais agradável ao homem, mas não contribuía em nada para melhorar a vida de uma mulher.

— E como seria isso?

— Imagine lavar o membro de um homem em água morna até que se torne _prazerosamente_ ereto... — Fez uma pausa, estudando seu rosto.

Bella manteve seu olhar. Nem em sonhos admitiria que jamais tinha imaginado lavar o membro de um homem, nem com água morna e nem fria. Além disso, era difícil imaginar um homem voltando prazerosamente ereto. Cada vez mais se convencia que sua relação com Jacob era algo mecânico demais.

—Agora imagine que pega um pedaço de couro suave e golpeia sobre o membro do homem.

A surpresa se desenhou no rosto de Bella, seguida pela dúvida.

Embora ela jamais tinha visto o membro ereto de outro homem, estava bastante segura de que era tão sensível como a intimidade de uma mulher.

—Seguindo a operação, o membro do homem levanta a cabeça, tremendo de paixão e esta operação deve ser repetida várias vezes para incrementar sua natureza _meritória_.

_"O membro do homem levanta a cabeça, tremendo de paixão"_, faiscava no ar entre eles.

Uma onde de calor sacudiu o corpo de Bella.

— Um homem treme de paixão, Sr. Cullen?

Jacob parecia tão distante no dia anterior, tão acima dos desejos da carne, tão longe de um homem que poderia tremer, fosse pela paixão ou por qualquer outra emoção. Era uma fachada? Os homens projetavam as qualidades que acreditavam que as mulheres queriam ver neles?

—**Um homem treme de paixão**? — Repetiu, pronunciando as palavras lenta e cuidadosamente, precisando saber, precisando ter esperança.

Ele se inclinou para diante na cadeira, com um agudo estalo da madeira devido à pressão.

Seu cabelo e seus olhos pareciam jogar labaredas à luz do abajur. —Quando se está sexualmente excitado... Sim, senhora Black. Um homem treme de paixão.

Instintivamente, ela olhou para suas mãos que ainda sustentavam a xícara. Eram grandes, musculosas e firmes como a pedra.

—Como uma mulher treme de paixão. —Sua voz era um arranhão escuro.

Bella retrocedeu. Definitivamente, aquela não era a voz com a qual um tutor deveria se dirigir a seu aluno.

Ele apertou seus dedos até que os nódulos ficaram brancos. De repente, levou a pequena xícara até os lábios e bebeu seu conteúdo de um gole. O brusco impacto da porcelana sobre a madeira ecoou por todo o lugar.

—Na Arábia, homens e mulheres desfrutam do tabaco. - Disse repentinamente. - Deseja fumar, senhora Black?

_Fumar_?

O que diriam os eleitores de seu marido se a vissem fumando? Pior seria fumando com Edward Cullen.

—Talvez em outro momento, Sr. Cullen. - Disse de maneira reservada.

A pele do rosto se esticou tensamente.

—Os homens se excitam com as palavras. Se você quer aprender como agradar a seu marido, possivelmente deva memorizar ou pelo menos tomar nota de alguns dos poemas de amor do " O Jardim Perfumado".

Era um desafio direto.

Os olhos cor chocolate de Bella se moveram, notando num ponto acima de sua cabeça.

—_"Cheio de vigor e de vida"_ —citou pausadamente.— _"Perfura minha vagina e atua ali com uma atividade constante e esplendorosa. / Primeiro de diante para trás e logo depois da direita à esquerda; / agora entra profundamente com pressão vigorosa. / Agora esfrega a cabeça daquele sobre o orifício de minha vagina. / E acaricia minhas costas, meu ventre e meus flancos. / Beija minha face e novamente começa a sugar meus lábios"._ — Ela pousou seu olhar de novo em Edward. - Assim, Sr. Cullen?

Seus olhos prenderam nos de Bella.

—Exatamente assim.

Um fogo líquido se derramou sobre sua intimidade. Pôde sentir de repente, com a respiração entrecortada, o rítmico movimento de seus seios e a áspera carícia de sua regata de linho e o sutiã.

—No poema... Numa parte anterior, —disse com audácia, - o que significa que o membro de um homem tem a cabeça como um braseiro?

Os olhos verdes se semicerraram.

—Significa que está vermelho de desejo e está quente por uma mulher.

Bella sentiu como se o ar tivesse sido aspirado de seus pulmões.

—Um homem... Sente prazer quando uma mulher... O põe dentro dela?

]—_"Quando me vê quente, vem rapidamente para mim."_ — Recitou ele, de maneira rouca—_"Logo abre minhas coxas e beija meu ventre e põe seu instrumento em minha mão para fazê-lo golpear em minha porta"_.

Ele continuou, roucamente.

— Quando uma mulher envolve seus dedos ao redor do membro de um homem, toma a vida dele em sua mão. Pode machucá-lo... Ou pode lhe dar um êxtase indescritível. Quando o guia para sua entrada e empurra a cabeça do membro contra ela, há um momento de resistência, a possibilidade de incomodo, mas logo seu corpo se abre e o devora com uma quente acolhida e sim, senhora Black, sente prazer. Mais ainda, é um momento de fusão. Ao tomar o controle, a mulher demonstra a seu homem que o aceita pelo que é e por ser quem é. Ao ceder o controle, o homem diz a sua mulher que confia nela absolutamente.

_"Um momento de fusão"_.

Jacob não a deixou de procurar totalmente nesses anos de casamento, mas principalmente depois que ficaram em quartos separados que tudo piorou ainda mais. Ele raramente a procurava e quando o fazia era algo tão sem prazer ou cuidado, apenas o ato de cumprir mais uma vez sua obrigação de marido.

Nunca a tocava de maneira excitante ou lhe dizia coisas sussurradas durante o ato. Sentia seu corpo em brasa só de ler tais poemas ou descrições, era tudo de outra época, mas ainda sim, conseguia ver sua vida sexual mais monótona que qualquer um desta época do livro.

De repente, ela voltou à cabeça para baixo, longe daqueles olhos hipnóticos e se prendeu entre suas notas.

Uma mulher não memorizava poesia erótica que a excitasse. Sexualmente. Edward deveria saber. Como sem dúvida sabia que as palavras seduziam uma mulher tanto como um homem.

Bella se envergonhou com o tom de discordância de cinismo em sua voz.

— Quanto tempo pode uma mulher agüenta com tranqüilidade a ausência de sexo, senhora Black?

O maço de folhas rangeu entre seus dedos duros.

Não poderia dizer isso em dias, meses ou anos, mas sabia como se sentia sozinha e como tinha calafrios de desejo muitas vezes que estava em seu quarto. Sabia que não adiantaria procurar por seu marido, pois ou não estaria ou não estaria disposto, por já ter gasto suas energias com a amante.

Por mais que não fosse expressar em tempo, sabia que isso era muito pior do que se fossem anos consecutivos sem sexo.

— Uma mulher não é como um homem. Não faz disso uma prioridade.

Um pedaço de lenha caiu na lareira, sublinhando sua mentira. As faíscas saltaram, o fogo cintilou.

— _**Quanto tempo, senhora Black?**_ — Ele repetiu sem lhe dar uma pausa, como se soubesse exatamente quanto tempo tinha passado da última vez que Jacob tinha freqüentado sua cama.

Endireitando os ombros, elevou a cabeça.

—_**" O Jardim Perfumado"**_ assegura que uma mulher bem nascida pode permanecer tranqüilamente celibatário durante seis meses.

Ela podia antecipar a seguinte pergunta que se formava em seus lábios: Quanto tempo faz que você não faz sexo com seu marido senhora Black?

Dissimulando o apuro com um tom altivo, interceptou:

— Quanto tempo pode um homem permanecer sem sexo com tranqüilidade, Sr. Cullen?

A intensidade desumana nos olhos de Edward se afrouxou. Encostou-se na cadeira.

—A falta de sexo nunca é cômodo para um homem, senhora Black.

Ela não precisava perguntar a ele quando tinha sido a última vez que tinha estado com uma mulher. Tampouco precisava perguntar onde seu marido passava as noites.

— E por quê? — Emendou ela. — Por que não pode um homem ficar sem sexo tranqüilamente, como se pretende que uma mulher o faça?

— Talvez seja, senhora Black, porque as mulheres suportam sua dor em silêncio e os homens não. — Respondeu ele, brandamente.

De repente o ar se tornou muito espesso e a conversa muito intensa.

— Você recomendaria o mesmo que o livro: uma dieta de pão branco e gemas de ovos fritos em graxa e nadando em mel, para dar vigor ao homem? — Perguntou ela de maneira brusca.

Gargalhadas masculinas cálidas e sonoras a rodearam de repente.

Bella pestanejou.

O rosto duro de fisionomia de Edward se transformou no de um menino desinibido. Um menino muito risonho.

Os lábios de Bella tremeram. Queria compartilhar sua risada, apesar de que sabia que era dirigida a ela.

Finalmente Edward respondeu:

— Não, senhora Black, não a recomendo.

— Fala por experiência, Sr. Cullen?

Todo rastro de risada desapareceu e uma vez mais seu rosto se tornou escuro, duro e cínico.

— Há bem poucas coisas que não provei.

Nenhum homem deveria estar tão desamparado... Ou sozinho.

_Sequer Edward._

Edward fez uma careta de desgosto.

— Você imaginou errado. Há uma diferença entre o ego adolescente e a loucura infantil.

— Pois me diga. Qual foi à intenção do Sheik ao incluir uma receita semelhante se é prejudicial?

— "O Jardim Perfumado" é um livro que tem mais de trezentos anos. Os tempos mudam, as pessoas mudam, mas a necessidade de satisfação sexual, não.

— Para os homens. — Disse ela com firmeza.

— E para as mulheres. — Acrescentou ele. — Dividirei com você alguns dados que não estão nesta tradução inglesa. Na Arábia há três coisas que ensina os homens que não devem fazer. Treinar um cavalo, atirar com arco e flecha e por último, fazer o amor em sua própria mulher.

— Nessa ordem? — Perguntou ela com dureza, enquanto sentia que a realidade lhe dava um claro tapa na cara. Quarto lugar, terceiro lugar, pouco importava. Uma mulher nunca estava em primeiro lugar. Nem na Arábia e nem na Inglaterra.

— Você acha que uma esposa merece maior importância no resumo da vida de um homem? —Perguntou ele, com suavidade.

— Sim. — Rebateu ela, desafiante.

— Eu **também**, senhora Black.

A fúria de Bella se dissipou. A imagem repentina do membro de um homem elevando vermelho e quente enquanto tremia de paixão passou frente a seus olhos.

— Memorizou todo o livro, Sr. Cullen?

— Sim.

Olhou-o, surpreendida.

— Por quê?

Um sorriso irônico apareceu em seus lábios.

— Meu pai. Não me dava uma mulher até que eu não aprendesse a satisfazê-la.

— Seu pai queria que você aprendesse a satisfazer uma mulher... aprendendo a não confiar em nenhuma?

Edward baixou os olhos, seu dedo longo e escuro acariciou ligeiramente a xícara de porcelana.

— Meu pai quis que eu aprendesse que uma mulher tem a mesma capacidade de satisfação sexual que um homem. Também quis me ensinar que há mulheres boas e mulheres nas quais não se pode confiar. — Seu rosto se endureceu, enquanto elevava o olhar. — Do mesmo modo que há homens bons e maus.

Ela tentou imaginar-lhe como um menino de cabelo bronze, com a cabeça inclinada enquanto estudava um manual de erotismo, para praticar depois o que tinha aprendido com uma formosa mulher da vida.

— Mas você só tinha treze anos. — Contestou.

— Conservaria para sempre seus dois filhos machos, senhora Black?

Bella ficou imóvel.

— Não discutirei sobre meus filhos com você, Sr. Cullen.

A brincadeira se tornou a se apropriar de seu rosto.

— E não discutirá sobre seu marido comigo.

— Exato.

— Então, o que discutirá comigo, senhora Black?

Sexo. Amor. Uma fusão de corpos que vai mais à frente do sacrifício ou o dever.

— Você está de acordo com que a lei de doenças contagiosas deva ser revogada? — Meu Deus! Não era aquilo que tinha intenção de lhe perguntar.

— Não.

Nem tampouco lhe surpreendeu sua resposta.

— Porque você freqüenta esse tipo de mulheres.

— Não procuro as mulheres na rua, senhora Black. — Sua voz era dura em lugar de áspera, zangada em lugar de sedutora. — Pode ser que não seja respeitável, mas sou rico. As mulheres que levo a cama não se verão afetadas por uma lei parlamentaria.

Bella mordeu o lábio, querendo se desculpar, mas sem estar plenamente segura de por que devia fazê-lo.

— Por que aceitou me ensinar? Tem que saber que eu não teria ido a meu marido.

Os cílios escuros disfarçavam seus olhos. Voltou a roçar suavemente a beirada da xícara, acariciando-a com as pontas de seus dedos, conciliador.

— Por que me escolheu para instruí-la?

— Porque necessitava de seus conhecimentos.

Edward elevou as sobrancelhas.

— Talvez você tenha algo que eu também necessite.

O coração de Bella acelerou em seu interior. Reuniu as notas e as colocou desordenadamente em sua bolsa. Não era necessário olhar o relógio para saber que era hora de partir.

— Acredito que esta lição terminou.

— Tem razão. — Concordou ele com expressão impenetrável. — Alguns dos capítulos de "O Jardim Perfumado" constam somente de poucas páginas. Portanto, amanhã discutiremos os capítulos três, quatro e cinco. Aconselho-lhe que preste particular atenção ao capítulo quatro. "Com relação ao ato de geração".

Apertando com força sua bolsa, Bella se levantou. A boa educação exigia que também ele ficasse em pé. Não o fez.

Ela olhou sua cabeça dourada sob a luz. Logo observou seus dedos, brandamente bronzeados, contra a porcelana. Bella recordou a amplitude de suas duas mãos. E imaginou seu tamanho.

Girou sobre seus pés, quase caindo sobre a cadeira.

—Senhora Black...

Ela esperou a regra número três. Com toda segurança seria totalmente humilhante.

—MA'A e-salemma, Taliba.

Sentiu que um nó lhe oprimia a garganta. Ele tinha assegurado que a palavra não tinha conotações carinhosas, então, por que roçava um lugar em seu interior que tão desesperadamente desejava ser acariciado?

—MA'A e-salemma, Sr. Cullen.

* * *

Muuito bem, pessoal.  
Ai esta o capitulo 5 de O Tutor. Eu espero que tenham gostado. Porque eu, particularmente, gostei.

Teve uma parte que me chamou atençao, dela imaginando o Edward adolescente. UHASUHSUHSAUHSA oown, que coisa meiga!

ASHUSAUHAUHSUHSAUHASUHSAHUASUHSAUSAH

enfim, espero que gostem, e que comentem né?

Dessa vez, serei MUITO mal, e pedirei que completem 50 reviews para postar o proximo capitulo. HOHOHOHO  
Entao... se puderem recomendar para suas amigas, leitoras, autoras... seria uma boa ideia!

;)

Beijo, meninas.

Drigo.


	7. Capitulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI – Constatações **

Edward olhou com atenção um jornal de quatro anos. Aparecia uma fotografia de Jacob Black, recém designado ministro da Economia e Fazenda e sua esposa Bella, com seus dois filhos, Richard e Phillip.

Um jornal atual mostrava Jacob sozinho. Tinha o cabelo curto e negro, penteado para um lado. As mulheres o considerariam muito bonito, pensou Edward desapaixonadamente, enquanto que os homens ficariam impressionados pela confiança que tinha em si mesmo.

Um jornal de um mês mostrava uma foto de Bella em pé, atrás de um pódio, em que só se viam sua cabeça e seus ombros, ocultava quase todo seu cabelo. As mulheres a veriam como uma mulher moderna que apoiava de maneira ativa as boas obras e a carreira política de seu marido. Para os homens seria uma esposa útil embora aborrecida.

Um jornal de seis meses tinha publicado uma foto de Jacob e Bella juntos, aparentemente o casal perfeito. Ele sorrindo afavelmente e ela com um olhar sonso. logo estava um jornal de muitos anos antes que mostrava uma fotografia do Swan, primeiro-ministro eleito e sua esposa, Renée, com sua filha ainda criança, Bella.

Charlie Swan tinha sido muito afortunado na política. Seu primeiro mandato como primeiro-ministro havia durado seis anos. Depois de perder o apoio de seu gabinete, tinha lutado para recuperar seu posto. Seu segundo mandato, do qual já tinham transcorrido quatro anos, não dava sinais de debilidade.

Edward comparou os dois retratos familiares.

Bella parecia com seu pai. Enquanto que os filhos de Bella... Eram parecidos com Jacob.

L'na!_ Maldito seja_! Seria muito mais singelo se parecessem com Bella. Levantou uma cópia do The Time também muito antigo. Uma fotografia de Bella acompanhava uma notícia que anunciava seu casamento com Jacob Black, que possuía uma promissora carreira política.

Parecia tão jovem. E tão ingênua. O fotógrafo tinha captado, fosse acidentalmente ou a propósito, a romântica ilusão de uma menina sem experiência, a ponto de se transformar numa mulher. Bella tinha se casado aos dezoito anos. Isso significava que na atualidade estava com trinta e dois. E agora seu rosto não tinha nenhum tipo de expressão, nem em pessoa, enquanto se sentava frente a Edward discutindo sobre relações íntimas, nem nas diferentes fotografias tomadas depois da nomeação de seu marido no gabinete de seu pai.

Os jornais mencionavam muitas de suas atividades. Fazia uma intensa campanha a favor de seu marido, assistindo festas, organizando bailes de caridade, beijando meninos órfãos e repartindo cestas aos pobres e doentes.

Segundo tudo o que tinha observado, Bella era a filha, esposa e mãe perfeita. Uma mulher que merecia ser elogiada.

Atirou o jornal sobre sua mesa. A repugnância se misturava com a indignação, o desejo com a compaixão. O temor se sobrepôs a todos eles. Temor de que Bella Black soubesse realmente quem era seu marido. Temor de que tivesse procurado deliberadamente a Edward devido a esse conhecimento. Ela devia saber sobre seu marido! Mas, por outro lado... Não havia nenhuma maneira de que pudesse saber... A verdade sobre Edward.

As páginas do amarelado jornal se agitaram. Uma suave rajada entrou na biblioteca.

—Ibn.

A voz de Muhamed podia soar cortesmente inexpressiva para aquele que não o conhecesse. Não era. Muhamed pedia a Edward em silêncio que rechaçasse Bella Black, como ele já o tinha feito em seu coração. Talvez Muhamed tivesse razão. Bella tinha intimidado o mordomo. Queria que Edward lhe desse instrução sexual. Nenhum dos dois atos aparentava ser inocente.

— Seria possível que esse detetive que contratou... —Edward fez uma pausa, odiando-se por perguntar, mas incapaz de deter a pergunta. - Estivesse equivocado?

Os olhos negros se cruzaram com os verdes.

—Não há nenhum engano, Ibn.

Edward recordou o vermelho ardente no cabelo mogno escuro de Bella... E seu rubor quando a elogiara. Suas reações eram as de uma mulher que raras vezes recebia galanterias.

Uma fúria cega, fria e dura subiu até seu peito. Ela merecia algo melhor que Jacob Black.

— O que está fazendo Black esta noite?

—Está num baile.

— Quem o organiza?

—A Sra Whitfield.

—A mulher com a qual o ministro da Economia e Fazenda foi supostamente visto... Quem é, Muhamed?

O rosto escuro de Muhamed permanecia paralizado. —Não sei, Ibn.

Edward o olhou intensamente, com os olhos semicerrados.

—Mas tem uma idéia.

—Sim.

—Então me traga as provas necessárias.

A noite se formava do outro lado das enormes janelas. Estaria Bella dançando nos braços de seu marido no baile dos Whitfield?

Naquela manhã tinha tomado dois goles de café turco, apesar de que era óbvio que lhe desgostava. Ou não? Se tivesse a oportunidade, o que escolheria Bella? O decoro ou a paixão?

De repente, imaginou-a nua, reclinada sobre vários almofadões de seda. A imagem podia ser ridícula. _Mas não era_. Podia imaginar vividamente seu escuro cabelo cor mogno caindo em cascata sobre suas costas e sobre seus seios enquanto ele lhe chupava os mamilos.

—Manda chamar um táxi. - Ordenou Edward de repente. - Esta noite serei eu que seguirei Black.

O baile resultou ser muito pior do que Bella tinha imaginado. Conversou com as jovens debutantes que ainda não tinham pares e com os homens que eram muito tímidos para se aproximar do sexo oposto.

Também havia se aproximado daqueles homens e mulheres mais velhos ou que estavam muito fracos para dançar. E todo o tempo pôde ouvir a modulação forçada das risadas nervosas das mulheres e as gargalhadas masculinas enquanto o mais deslumbrante da sociedade girava e dava voltas na pista de baile, absorta em sua busca de prazer.

Edward havia elogiado seu cabelo. Quanto tempo tinha passado desde que Jacob lhe tinha feito um elogio... Sobre o que fosse?_ Quanto tempo pode uma mulher agüentar com tranqüilidade a ausência de sexo_?

—Senhora Black...

Bella demorou um segundo em dar conta de que estavam lhe falando. Seu companheiro, Sr. Inchcape, um nobre de oitenta anos cujo característico aroma corporal obrigava a colocar a cabeça, contra o vento, não necessitava de sua conversa, só alguém que o escutasse.

—Senhora Black, tenho alguém aqui que deseja que o apresente.

Bella se voltou, agradecida Sra. Whitfield, dona da festa.

Seu cálido sorriso se gelou._ Edward_, todo vestido de negro e gravata branca, destacava sobre a figura baixa e redonda da anfitriã. Em seu outro braço se pegava uma mulher alta. À parte de acima de sua cabeça alcançava o queixo dele. Era magra, elegante e trajava um vestido turquesa que combinava com seus olhos. Seu rosto era perfeito. Seu cabelo dourado estava preso num coque.

O reconhecimento foi instantâneo. Ela devia ser a mulher com a qual ele se derrubou até que seu perfume se converteu em seu próprio aroma. Sentiu uma dor aguda no peito._ Ciúmes, inveja_.

A mulher era tudo o que Bella jamais seria.

Exatamente o tipo de mulher que ela escolheria para um homem como ele. A face roliças da Sra Whitfíeld estavam acesas pelo champanhe e o calor que irradiavam dos mais de cem corpos.

—Esme, me permita te apresentar a senhora Bella Black, a ilustre esposa de nosso ministro da Economia e Fazenda. Senhora Black, esta é Esme Cullen.

Aturdida, o primeiro que pensou Bella foi: Não é a amante Edward, é sua mãe e logo, de forma incoerente, embora não é o suficientemente velha para ser sua mãe.

Com um sorriso cálido, Esme estendeu uma mão.

— Como vai, senhora Black? Ouvi falar muito de você.

Um arrepio frio de temor percorreu as costas de Bella. Ignorando a cálida apresentação, fez um rígido aceno.

— Como está você, Sra. Cullen?

—Esme, conhece Sr. Inchcape?

—É obvio que sim. Como está você, Sr. Inchcape?

Lorde Inchcape assentiu com a cabeça, salpicada por uma enfermidade hepática.

— Ainda segue viajando para esses países estrangeiros e fazendo seqüestros?

O sorriso de Esme se alterou imperceptivelmente.

—Por desgraça, ultimamente, não.

Divertido, o rosto roliço e pequeno da anfitriã se iluminou.

—Se comporte, Esme. Senhora Black, permita-me lhe apresentar ao filho da Sra Cullen, Edward Cullen. Edward... A senhora Black.

Os olhos verdes colidiram com os de cor chocolate de Bella. Em seu olhar estava tudo o que tinham lido e discutido naquelas duas últimas manhãs. _**"O que significa que o membro de um homem tem a cabeça como um braseiro?" "Significa que está vermelho de desejo e quente por uma mulher"**_. Deus, o que estava fazendo ele ali?

Teria contado a sua mãe algo sobre suas aulas?

Bella assentiu rigidamente.

—Sr. Cullen.

Antes de poder adivinhar suas intenções, Edward fez uma reverência e tomou a mão de Bella. A pressão de seus dedos era abrasadora.

—Ablan wa sabiam, senhora Black

Com uma mistura de horror e fascinação, Bella observou a cabeça bronze inclinar sobre sua mão. Seus lábios, quando a beijou estavam ainda mais quentes que seus dedos.

O sangue se retirou de sua cabeça ao vê-lo erguer o rosto. Arrancou sua mão da dele. A Sra Whitfíeld, como se não tivesse acontecido nada estranho, sorriu ao companheiro de Bella.

—Sr Inchcape... Sr. Cullen.

Ele se ergueu tanto como o permitiam seus ombros murchos. - Em meus tempos não partíamos que pessoas sem muita conduta circulasse entre nós.

—Oh, Meu deus...

Bella sentiu como o fôlego ficava preso na garganta ante a brutalidade do comentário, logo que registrou a exclamação afogada da anfitriã.

Os olhos dela lançavam gélidos dardos de chumbo.

—Em meus tempos, Sr Inchcape, você não teria um título, portanto, não tivesse sido apresentado a alguém, fosse o que fossem.

O rosto amarelado de Sr Inchcape se cobriu de manchas vermelhas.

—Mmmm. —O murmúrio rouco de Edward encheu o explosivo silêncio. - A senhora Black acreditará que somos comums.

O olhar gélido da anfitriã não se alterou.

—Duvido muito que seja nós, a quem a senhora Black considere comums.

Bella reprimiu uma explosão de risos.

Sr. Inchcape se voltou e caminhou airadamente para a multidão envolvente de homens e mulheres. Esme olhou enfurecida naquela direção enquanto o perdia de vista.

—O homem malvado já se foi. - Disse lacónicamente Edward. - Pode relaxar, sua cria está segura.

Um veloz brilho de consternação brilhou nos olhos cinzas dela. Foi seguido de uma risada forçada.

—Sinto muito, senhora Black. Mas foi uma grande provocação. Como mãe, estou segura de que entenderá meu aborrecimento.

Bella duvidava de que tivesse uma só fibra de instinto maternal em seu corpo.

—Sim, é óbvio. - Disse friamente.

Os olhos do Edward jogaram faíscas furiosas de fogo.

Esme apertou seu braço. Seu sorriso era cálido e simpático.

—Viemos procurá-la para a próxima dança, senhora Black. Meu filho deseja dançar a valsa. Por favor, não lhe diga não. Se o fizer, talvez nunca mais o possa convencer a vir numa festa.

Bella deu um olhar furtivo sobre a massa transbordante de sedas de luxuosas cores e gravatas brancas que os rodeava, procurando desesperadamente seu marido, sua mãe ou um motivo para declinar o convite. Uma mulher respeitável não dançava com um homem com aquela reputação.

—Meu marido e eu não dançamos a valsa...

—Seu marido está no salão das cartas, senhora Black. - Interrompeu brandamente Edward. - Estou seguro de que não se importará que eu ocupe seu lugar - Especialmente, se, como você diz, ele não dança a valsa.

Ele _não_ estava falando da valsa. Estava falando de sexo. Jacob não dançava com ela em público, dizia-lhe ele, como tampouco se deitava com ela em particular.

Bella podia sentir o olhar curioso da anfitriã e a estranha atitute da mãe dele. E escutou a si mesmo enquanto dizia:

—Será um prazer dançar com Edward Cullen.

Antes que pudesse voltar atrás, Bella foi empurrada entre muito vestidos de seda de luminosas cores e jaquetas de um negro intenso. Dedos duros e quentes a pegaram pelo cotovelo, justo onde terminava sua luva e começava sua pele nua.

Bella deu um passo para um lado e foi jogada para Edward sob ritmo estridente de um violino que desafinava. O corpo dele estava tão quente e duro como seus dedos. Podia cheirar o calor que emanava sob a seda de sua roupa. Não havia indícios de aroma de mulher.

Cegamente, deu um passo atrás, mas sem êxito. Estava incurralada numa imprensa sufocante de seda perfumada e o roçar de um corpo sólido enquanto as mulheres e os homens se colocavam a dançar.

Ele pegou sua mão direita, levantou-a e a afastou de seu corpo para que seus seios se levantassem dentro do justo vestido e se realçassem. Era excitante, perigoso. Não era o que tinham acordado.

—Você disse que não me tocaria.

—Como seu tutor, senhora Black. Não como seu _companheiro de dança_.

— Por que veio?

—Porque sabia que você estaria _aqui_.

—Se soubesse não teria vindo.

Uma mão forte lhe firmou a cintura.

—Pergunto-me o por que.

Ele estava muito perto, Bella não podia respirar. Tentou se afastar do intenso calor que irradiava seu corpo.

—Se você não me tocar, fará que mexeriquem mais que já o fazem, senhora Black.

_Ele tinha razão_.

Apertou os dentes e elevou o braço contra a vontade, cada vez mais acima... E descansou os dedos de sua mão esquerda sobre o ombro dele.

Começou a música, num som de violinos e os lembretes estrondosos de um piano. O ar quente rodeou Bella e de repente se converteu em parte da mais seleta sociedade, do suave toque da seda de vivas cores e das jaquetas negras. Homens que pisavam e mulheres que giravam.

Concentrou-se em seus trajes, algo que não fosse o incômodo palpitar de seu coração e a dureza aguda de seus mamilos sob o atrito escorregadio da seda.

Trabalhou em excesso _desespero_ por encontrar um tema seguro de conversa. Acreditava que não devia ser sensível a um homem que não fosse seu marido.

—Não sabia que você dançava.

—Você quer dizer que não sabia que eu fosse aceito pela alta sociedade.

Não tinha sentido mentir.

—Sim.

—Há muitas coisas que desconhece de mim, senhora Black.

— Você tem relações sexuais com a anfitriã?

Bella tropeçou no momento em que as palavras saíam de sua boca, sem que pudesse dete-las. Os dedos de Edward se cravaram em sua cintura.

—Você parece estar a par da fofoca reinante. Por que não me conta isso você?

— Do que outra maneira podia saber que meu marido e eu tínhamos aceitado um convite para o baile?

—Minha mãe. – Ele disse casualmente, fazendo-a girar. - Ela e a Sra Whitfíeld são companheiras de bridge.

— Sabe sua mãe algo sobre nossas... _Aulas_? - Perguntou sem fôlego e num tom quase inaudível.

—Siba, senhora Black. Eu lhe disse que não falo do que acontece entre uma dama e eu sob portas fechadas.—Sua perna se meteu entre as dela enquanto a fazia girar uma vez mais e um denso calor se apoderou da parte central de suas coxas. - Está sofrendo _desnecessariamente_ um colapso nos pulmões.

Bella enterrou os dedos em seu ombro... Aonde não havia ombreiras, só músculo duro.

—Não estamos em sua casa, Sr. Cullen. Não tente usar regras aqui que só valem lá.

— E seu marido, senhora Black? Acaso ele não opina a respeito de suas roupas íntimas?

A réplica afiada não chegou a sair dos lábios de Bella.

Seu marido jamais a tinha comentado algo sobre sua roupa intima e muito menos expresso interesse nela. Entretanto, não lhe cabia dúvida alguma de que o Edward tinha visto muita roupa interior feminina.

— Por que dança tão bem se não assiste regularmente a eventos sociais?

— Por que dança tão bem a valsa, se seu marido _não o faz_?

—Não disse que ele não dançasse a valsa. - Replicou ela severamente.

Jacob dançava valsa. Simplesmente não dançava com ela. Guardava as diversões sociais para seus eleitores.

—Me conte algo sobre seus filhos.

—Já lhe disse que não falo de meus filhos.

—Mas neste momento não sou seu tutor. Sou um homem que está conversando para passar o tempo enquanto dançamos em um evento que mais parece do século passado.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto abria sua boca para lhe dizer que se dançar com ela era uma tarefa tão aborrecida, não devia se incomodar.

Foi um engano.

Apenas vinte centímetros separavam seus rostos. A largura de suas duas mãos.

—Meus filhos estão em Eton.

—Chamam-se Richard e Phillip, não é certo?

—Sim, mas como...

—De vez em quando leio algum jornal. O que gostam...? De política?

Um sorriso apareceu na boca de Bella, recordando a briga de Phillip com o jovem Bernard.

—Não, meus filhos não estão interessados na política. Richard está estudando para ser engenheiro... Diz que a tecnologia é o que move o mundo e quer ajudar as pessoas, bem mais que ao governo. Phillip quer ser marinheiro.

Um sorriso afetuoso suavizou o rosto de Edward.

—Richard parece um menino inteligente.

Bella procurou em seus olhos algum rastro de brincadeira, mas não achou nenhum. Uma corrente de orgulho maternal se sobrepôs a sua cautela.

—É. Faz seus estudos para um dia entrar em Oxford. Mas para o Phillip será duro quando Richard for de Eton. Sempre estiveram muito unidos apesar de sua diferença de idade e possivelmente porque suas personalidades são opostas. Richard é mais calado e estudioso. Phillip é aventureiro. Não me surpreenderia que assaltassem a despensa do colégio à noite, em busca de algo para comer. Sempre o fazem quando estão em casa.

—Você ama seus filhos.

_Era tudo o que tinha_.

Bella evitou seu ardiloso olhar.

—_**Ahlan wa salgam**_. O que significa?

—Em termos gerais, significa que é um prazer conhecê-la. Ama você seu marido?

Bella pisou em seu pé... Com força.

—Se não o amasse, não teria ido até você.

— Seu marido a ama?

—Isso não é assunto...

—Suponho que o seja.

Não estaria pensando em...?

—Acredito que será melhor que cancelemos nossas aulas, Sr. Cullen. Farei com que lhe devolvam seu livro.

—É muito tarde, Taliba.

O temor roçou a pele de Bella.

— O que quer dizer?

—Temos um acordo.

Seus olhos cintilaram ao compreender suas intenções.

—Eu lhe chantageei e agora você quer me_ intimidar_.

—Se for necessário...

Era o que tinha temido aquela primeira manhã, portanto, não deveria se sentir tão... Ofendida.

— Porquê?

—Você quer aprender a agradar um homem... E** eu quero** lhe ensinar.

Bella se sentiu arder de ira.

—Deseja me humilhar.

Os cílios de Edward criavam sombras côncavas sob seus olhos.

—Como lhe disse anteriormente, você pouco sabe sobre mim. Recorda a história do Dorerame no capítulo dois de _**"O Jardim Perfumado"**_?

—Mataram-no. - Respondeu ela com tristeza. E também se recordava que havia sido de maneira bastante macabra.

—O rei que o matou liberou uma mulher de suas garras.

—Uma mulher casada.

—Logo o rei tomou a mulher e a liberou de seu marido.

—Isso é absurdo. —Não queria pensar na mulher casada que era "_liberada_" de seu marido. - Não vejo aonde quer chegar com esta conversa.

—Simplesmente a isto: uma mulher na Arábia tem certos direitos sobre seu marido. Entre eles está o direito a união sexual. Tem o direito de pedir o divórcio se seu marido não a satisfaz.

A mortificação estalou dentro do peito de Bella. Como ele poderia afirmar que não estava satisfeita com seu casamento, com seu marido, sendo que justamente queria aprender a agradá-lo.

_Como ele se atrevia_...?

—Para sua informação, meu marido me satisfaz. – Espetou-lhe.

—**Não haverá** mais mentiras entre nós, Taliba. Você teve a coragem de me pedir que a ensinasse, agora tenha coragem de **enfrentar a verdade**.

— E qual se supõe que seja a verdade, Sr. Cullen?

—Olhe para seu marido. Quando ver o que é e não o que você quer que seja, obterá a verdade. —De repente, ele soltou sua mão e liberou sua cintura. – A dança terminou, senhora Black.

Bella retirou sua mão esquerda bruscamente, afastando-a de seu ombro.

—Não me coagirá.

—Temo que sim. Você ama seus filhos, mas não sabe nada a respeito de seu marido... Ou de você mesma. Espero-a amanhã pela manhã.

Bella saudou um conhecido enquanto sua mente tratava de assimilar e analisar velozmente suas palavras.

—Você sabe quem é a amante de meu marido.

—Não.

—Então, por que está fazendo isto?

—Porque acredito que é você uma mulher _meritória_.

—Não tenho membro masculino. - Replicou ela friamente.

A dura linha da boca dele afrouxou. Um brilho brincalhão cintilou em seus olhos. Parecia o menino travesso que deveria ter sido quando tinha doze anos, incitado por sua mãe.

—_Veremos_.

—Não estarei lá amanhã pela manhã.

—**Estará**. E eu estarei esperando-a.

Olhou fixamente para o outro lado do salão, os olhos de seu marido. Um homem se aproximou dele, um colega do gabinete. Jacob se voltou para homem mais velho e caminhou para o salão de cartas.

Quase paralisada, Bella se deu conta de que Jacob a tinha visto e a tinha ignorado. Voltou seus olhos para o olhar esverdeado de Edward. Ele também tinha visto como Jacob a tinha ignorado.

—Não lhe mentirei se você não difamar meu marido.

—Está bem.

—E se insistir com a verdade, deve estar preparado para mostrá-la.

Os cílios escuros desenhavam afiadas sombras sobre sua face.

—Eu estou para _instruí-la_, Taliba. Não o contrário.

—Talvez ambos aprendamos.

—Talvez. —Ele ofereceu-lhe seu braço.

Ela apoiou com temor seus dedos sobre a manga da camisa. Sob a seda, seus músculos estavam tensos como uma vara. Um calor abrasador se apoderou de seu interior. Procedia de seu olhar, sobre seus seios. Jogou os ombros para trás, dando conta muito tarde de que o movimento empurrava seus seios para cima e para fora.

Edward elevou as sobrancelhas. O riso faiscava nas profundezas de seus olhos.

—Regra número três. Amanhã você não usará nenhum objeto de lã em minha casa. Poderá usar seda, musselina, veludo, brocado ou o que queira, desde que não seja lã.

—E você, Sr. Cullen. - Perguntou ela de forma audáciosa, com um gemido. – _O que usará_?

—Tanta ou tão pouca roupa como você deseje.

Bella sentiu que lhe secava a boca, imaginando a suave pele alva dele tomada do desejo. De repente recordou quem era ele e quem não era ela. Um homem como ele não desejava uma mulher cujo cabelo estava salpicado de fios de prata e cujo corpo tinha engordado pela gestação de dois meninos.

—Estamos envoltos numa aprendizagem, Sr. Cullen, não numa comédia burlesca.

As cabeças giraram para ver quem ousava rir com uma alegria tão expansiva.

Bella mordeu os lábios para evitar rir com ele.

É obvio que eram os nervos. Não havia nada nem remotamente gracioso no fato de que toda a sociedade fosse testemunha da risada desinibida dele, especialmente quando ela estava segurando seu braço e também sendo observada. Mas foi em vão resistir, já que não pôde manter seus lábios numa linha reta.

Olhos cor verde esmeralda apanharam os de Bella. Eram os olhos de sua mãe e não estavam divertidos.

Bella afastou bruscamente sua mão do braço de Edward. A risada dele se apagou imediatamente. Bella se voltou, deixando-o plantado. E sentiu como se algo morresse também dentro dela.

* * *

Estamos intensos, hoje...huh?  
HAUHSAUHSAUHSAHUS

Seeeguinte, não chegamos aos 50 como combinado, mas postei por causa da Pri. Então, more, aproveite o capitulo.  
Eu gostei... o que vocês acharam?

REVIEW, REVIEW!

:D

75 e sai o capitulo VIII :)

drigo


	8. Capitulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII – Estranho Prazer**

Bella Black vestia um grosso traje de veludo marrom e suas rígidas maneiras inglesas. A noite anterior havia sorrido... E logo o tinha deixado plantado como se fosse um cão das ruas.

—Sabah o kheer, senhora Black.

—Bom dia, Sr Cullen.

Um sorriso vacilante torce os cantos de seus lábios. Serviu o café fumegante numa pequena xícara de porcelana e acrescentou um pouco de água fria antes de entregar-lhe. Era evidente que ela se mostrava reticente em aceitá-la. Era igualmente evidente que suas rígidas maneiras inglesas opinavam que se não a aceitasse, ofenderia o seu anfitrião.

Edward a observou atentamente, desejando que ela pegasse o café.

A alegria que sentiu quando afinal ela aceitou aquela bebida turca, lhe fez recordar seus longos anos ausente da Inglaterra, desfrutando dos prazeres de uma outra cultura.

_Desejava-a_.

Desejava que ela reconhecesse suas necessidades físicas.

Desejava que ela desejasse a **ele**, ao grande sedutor bastardo e renegado nesta sociedade tão cínica e dissimulada que se portava como se fossem do século anterior. Tinha nascido no ocidente, mas que feito homem no Oriente e ao Ibn, que tinha saboreado os amargos despojos da sexualidade humana e seguia desejando _ainda mais_.

O café turco era um bom pretexto para começar.

A fumaça quente envolveu o rosto de Bella. Ela soprou o café antes de tomar um, dois, três goles... Logo depositou a xícara sobre a mesa enquanto tirava o maço de papéis de sua bolsa.

—Não consigo entender por que escolheu este livro de texto, Sr. Cullen. —Ela elevou a cabeça e sustentou seu olhar. O desejo sexual brilhou por alguns segundos em seus claros olhos cor chocolate, mas desapareceu rapidamente. - O Sheik não ensina muito sobre como dar prazer a um homem.

Edward voltou a encher sua xícara de café, inalando o espesso e doce aroma, uma lembrança agridoce do que alguma vez tinha como óbvio. – _"preparem-se para o prazer e não deixem de fazer nada para obter esse fim. Explorem incansavelmente e inteiramente ocupados nela, não deixem que nenhuma outra coisa lhes distraia... Logo, prepare para trabalhar, mas recordem, não até que seus beijos e carícias tenham sortido efeito"_. - De maneira instintiva, levou a xícara aos lábios e deu um gole. A espessa bebida estava quente e úmida, exatamente como se sentiria Bella se ele estivesse dentro dela neste momento.

A mulher o observou, com uma aparência de tranqüilidade e quietude. Seus mamilos se destacavam no suave sutiã de veludo. Ontem havia roçado o peito dele quando dançavam.

Edward deixou a xícara sobre o pires.

— Você não acredita que os homens precisam ser preparados, senhora Black?

Seus claros olhos refletiam a luta entre a indecisão e o recato. Triunfou a necessidade de saber.

— Está você dizendo que os homens e as mulheres se excitam com o mesmo tipo de carícias?

—Ambos têm seios, lábios, coxas... —Delicadamente deu voltas com seu dedo sobre a beirada da morna da xícara de porcelana. - Sim, isso é exatamente o que estou dizendo.

—Então você acredita que um homem se excita quando uma mulher beija sua face... —Um batimento do coração palpitou como um disparo em sua garganta. Havia cruzado irrevogavelmente os limites entre tutor e aluna... Ele sabia, ela sabia. Ele tinha semeado a dúvida na mente dela sobre seu marido... E sobre ele mesmo.— rrrr...Mordisca seus mamilos?

Edward sentiu a dureza entre suas pernas. —**Sei** que um homem se excita com beijos e mordidas, senhora Black.

Bella evitou o calor de seu olhar.

—Posso compreender que talvez seja prazeroso para um homem quando uma mulher agita a parte de abaixo de seu corpo, mas não consigo entender de que maneira um homem pode desfrutar... Ao ser beijado no umbigo e nas coxas.

Edward sabia **exatamente** quanto prazer sentia o homem ao ser beijado no umbigo e nas coxas. Uma sensação erótica pulsava entre suas pernas, a lembrança dos prazeres que já sentiu, as ternas explorações de uma mulher, as pernas abertas, o membro viril brilhando com urgência enquanto ele enroscava o cabelo suave como a seda em suas mãos e se rendia ao êxtase primitivo de uma boca quente e úmida.

Ele queria isso... Queria experimentar de novo o gozo inocente do sexo... Com _Bella Black_.

Tinha que reconhecer suas necessidades.

— Acaso não desfruta você quando lhe beijam o umbigo e as coxas? — Perguntou ele com voz grave e sensual.

—Eu... —Os olhos de Edward desafiaram Bella a dizer a verdade. Ela não o decepcionou. - Não sei. Jacob dificilmente me acaricia durante o sexo.

— Excita-a pensar em que a beijem aí?

Uma brasa explorou na lareira.

Bella elevou o queixo, desafiando-o a que brincasse com ela.

—Sim, excita-me. Excita** você** pensar em que o beijem aí?

O fôlego de Edward raspou na garganta.

—Sim, excita-me.

— E a um homem, dá prazer que a mulher lhe morda os braços?

A ardente sexualidade que começava a crescer entre eles se dissipou subitamente.

—Mordiscar os braços, senhora Black. - Disse ele, secamente—. O Sheik não está sugerindo que um homem ou uma mulher pratiquem canibalismo.

—Desculpe-me. Um homem sente prazer se a mulher mordiscar seus braços?

Um sorriso cínico se desenhou nos lábios de Edward, outras lembranças voltavam em sua mente. Lembranças mais recentes, lembranças do Ocidente.

—A dor tem seus momentos.

— Quando?

— Quando a dor é prazeirosa para um homem...Ou quando é prazeirosa para uma mulher?

A fria reserva inglesa voltou a apropriar dela.

—Para um homem.

—Quando um homem faz que a mulher alcance seu clím...

—Me perdoe. Eu gostaria de tomar notas. Pode me emprestar sua caneta novamente, por favor?

Bella estava fugindo.** Dele**. De si mesmo.

Ela sabia como ser mãe, mas estava aterrada em ser mulher.

O abandono de sua esposa por parte de Jacob Black no baile da noite anterior, junto a seu rechaço, tinham mostrado a Edward tudo o que precisava saber a respeito daquele matrimônio de quatorze anos. O olhar no rosto de Bella refletia sua própria versão dos fatos.

A Jacob não importava... A Bella sim.

Perguntou quanto tempo ficaria acordada pela casa sozinha, esperando seu marido. Perguntou que reação teria quando descobrisse o segredo de Jacob.

L'na. Maldita seja. Toda a casa estava a par das predileções sexuais de Jacob Black. Como era possível ser tão ingênua?

Edward procurou sua caneta de ouro na gaveta superior. Ela olhou fixamente o instrumento de ouro.

Ou talvez olhou seus dedos, recordando a largura de suas mãos e perguntando como ele _entraria dentro dela_.

Aceitaria-o com facilidade ou a dilataria até que doesse? Provocaria-lhe um orgasmo ou a deixaria ofegante de frustração como sem dúvida Jacob Black a tinha deixado?

Endireitando os ombros, Bella arrancou a caneta de seus dedos.

—Obrigada.

Quanto tempo teria transcorrido desde que ela tinha tido um homem em seu interior?

— O que dizia você?

— Alguma vez teve um orgasmo, senhora?

Bella levantou bruscamente a cabeça.

—Sem mentiras e sem respostas evasivas. - Advertiu Edward com seriedade. - Esse foi nosso pacto.

A expressão de escândalo e indignação se converteu em frio desdém.

—Sim, Sr. Cullen. Já experimentei um orgasmo.

Os ciúmes se enroscaram em seu ventre como uma cobra preparando-se para atacar.

—Então sabe você que justo antes do clímax, se diminui a capacidade para dar conta da diferença entre o prazer e a dor. Quando uma mulher alcança o orgasmo, algumas vezes arranha ou morde seu amante. A dor pode ser o ímpeto que ele necessita para alcançar seu próprio clímax.

A ponta da caneta deslizava afanosamente sobre o papel.

Edward observou o jogo de luz e sombra sobre seu cabelo, o vermelho escuro do vinho e o dourado como o fogo. E imaginou sua cabeça inclinada de maneira solene para receber seu marido em sua boca. Ele não sabia o que o alterava mais, se o fato de que quando finalizassem suas lições ela usaria aqueles conhecimentos para agradar outro homem ou estar convencido de que usá-lo para agradar seu marido, o destruiria.

—Agora lhe direi o que uma mulher necessita às vezes para alcançar o clímax.

As notas cessaram.

—Conheci mulheres que gostam que lhes mordisquem ou belisquem os mamilos. —Sua descrição era abertamente sexual. - Outras desfrutam quando levanto suas pernas sobre meus ombros e as invisto tão forte e profundamente, que posso sentir como se contrai seu ventre ao meu redor.

Bella apertou a caneta como um pau e olhou fixamente o que tinha escrito.

— O que **você** prefere?

Edward sentiu lástima por sua ignorância... E por aqueles desejos que tão corajosamente tentava ocultar.

—O que prefere a mulher.

- O que **você** prefere, **Bella Black**.

Mas era lastimosamente evidente que ela não sabia o que desejava. Simplesmente desejava.

Sua voz soou em tom grave.

— Realmente gosta que uma mulher lhe mordisque os mamilos?

Um relâmpago de calor atravessou os testículos de Edward.

—Sim, senhora Black.

Com o corpo tenso, ele esperou a seguinte pergunta.

Os seios de Bella subiam e baixavam ritmicamente com sua respiração sob o vestido de veludo marrom. Elevou a cabeça. Estava com as pupilas dilatadas pela excitação sexual.

— Dá-lhe... Dá-lhe prazer, **você** mordiscar o mamilo de uma mulher?

— Beijar. Sugar. Lamber. Mordiscar. - Disse com dureza. - Sim, os seios de uma mulher me dão prazer.

— E seu... Membro? Ontem você disse que quando uma mulher põe seus dedos ao redor do membro de um homem sustenta sua vida em suas mãos. Como você gosta que o... Sujeitem?

Uma respiração entrecortada soou como um assobio no ar. Edward apenas se deu conta de que era dela.

— Eu gosto que uma mulher agite e aperte meu membro até que a coroa fica liberada do prepúcio.

Bella não se moveu, nem pestanejou sequer.

Edward podia sentir como o sangue se atropelava por suas veias sob sua pele, uma estátua esperando ser sexualmente despertada.

— Os homens muçulmanos são circuncidados. - Amaldiçoou-se brutalmente em silêncio. Por que havia dito isso, nem muçulmano ele era, fez apenas por estar na tradição do lugar?

— As mulheres árabes devem achar fascinante.

Sua elogiosa resposta não era o que ele tinha esperado. A tibieza roçou a face de Edward. Era a primeira vez que se ruborizava em muitos anos.

— Sim.

— Alguma vez esteve com uma mulher que não lhe tenha dado prazer, Sr. Cullen?

Inglês sedutor. Bastardo. Animal. Dentro e fora da cama, os nomes não cessavam.

— Se o que quer saber é se alguma vez fracassei em obter que uma mulher alcance o orgasmo, — disse bruscamente. — A resposta é não.

O papel rangeu e as notas de Bella se adotaram.

— Alguma vez?

Edward elevou uma sobrancelha.

—Não me considero um mártir, senhora Black. Houve momentos nos quais cheguei ao orgasmo antes que uma mulher. Mas há **outras** maneiras de alcançar o êxtase. Os dedos. As mãos. Os lábios. Os dedos dos pés. Virtualmente qualquer lugar do corpo de um homem pode ser usado para satisfazer uma mulher.

Tinha conseguido escandalizá-la. Uma vez mais.

— Os dedos dos pés?

—Os dedos dos pés.

A incredulidade apareceu por um instante em seu rosto. Seguiu-lhe a intriga, mas logo também tratou de ocultá-la. Ela olhou para seu colo e estirou o papel que tinha enrugado. A caneta de ouro seguia, grossa e brilhante, entre seus dedos.

—Talvez você se deite com mulheres de postura duvidável que têm formas de agir diferentes das mulheres respeitáveis.

Era evidente que Bella estava repetindo o que lhe tinham ensinado e não o que ela pensava na realidade e que ele queria despertar em seu interior.

— Acredita honestamente que as mulheres respeitáveis e as mulheres de má fama têm uma anatomia diferente?

Bella queria lhe mentir, podia senti-lo. Também podia sentir a excitação que tentava desesperadamente ocultar... Bulindo e borbulhando como um oásis em meio a um árido deserto. Passaram alguns segundos até que ela pôde alisar as muitas folhas tal e como queria.

—Não, é obvio que não.

—Então, por que acredita que as mulheres respeitáveis são incapazes de sentir prazer sexual?

—Talvez seja o desejo ou o reconhecimento de sua natureza mais baixa, o que faz que uma mulher não seja respeitável. Pode parecer virtuosa exteriormente, mas se tiver ânsia de prazer sexual, então não pode ser melhor que uma... Uma mulher da rua.

Edward se inclinou para diante na cadeira, enquanto a madeira rangia, tentando frear de repente as palavras que sabia que estavam a ponto de brotar.

—Senhora Black...

—Sr. Cullen ... Você, como homem...—Ela elevou a cabeça e os olhos cor chocolate estavam carregados de desprezo para si mesma. - Em você não provoca nenhum tipo de constrangimento uma mulher que o deseja... Como um animal?

Edward queria ver o que havia sob sua fachada sossegada. Agora desejava lhe devolver a serenidade e, certamente, podia fazê-lo. Podia mentir. Podia lhe dizer que sim, que as necessidades sexuais mais primitivas de uma mulher causavam repugnância a um homem como ele. Podia lhe dizer que as mulheres árabes dignas de respeito estavam treinadas para agradar um homem, não para procurar o próprio e que a paixão, embora fosse digna de louvor numa concubina, resultava imperdoável numa esposa. Podia enviá-la de novo para casa e lhe evitar a decisão que, em última instância, ele a forçaria tomar e desejar que nunca soubesse a verdade sobre seu marido.

_Mas já era muito tarde..._

—Não, senhora Black, as necessidades sexuais de uma mulher não me provocam constrangimento.

—Mas você tem uma parte árabe.

Não havia motivo para que Edward sentisse a fúria bestial que formigou por suas veias. Não havia se incomodado quando Inchcape o tinha chamado de qualquer um. Que Bella deduzisse que era incapaz de sentir o mesmo que um inglês por ter tanto de seus estudos e vivência árabe lhe produziu uma virulenta ardência.

—Sou um homem, senhora Black. Embora os ingleses me chamem bastardo e os árabes infiel, sigo sendo um homem.

Edward não estava preparado para o gesto de reconhecimento que brilhou nos olhos de Bella.

—Se pensasse de maneira diferente, Sr. Cullen, não lhe teria pedido que me desse aulas. - Declarou com firmeza—. Peço-lhe sinceras desculpas se o ofendi. Asseguro-lhe que não era minha intenção.

Não estava acostumado a receber desculpas, nem toleraria a lástima.

—Então, o que quis dizer, senhora Black?

—Simplesmente quis dizer que os ingleses não aceitam a natureza sexual de uma mulher. Você não sente constragimentos por tais arrebatamentos ao ter sido criado na Arábia, mas se não tivesse tido esse tipo de preparação, possivelmente tivesse outra opinião. Mas talvez sejam só as mulheres inglesas que são educadas com estas idéias. Meu marido tem uma amante, por isso é evidente que não sente constragimento pela sexualidade feminina. Não sei, Sr. Cullen. Já não sei qual é o significado das coisas.

Nos olhos de Bella se refletia uma honestidade brutal. Edward observou o gesto orgulhoso de seu queixo e o brilho resplandecente de seu cabelo cor mogno.

Vermelho.

Os árabes usam a cor para representar muitas coisas. Raiva. Desejo. Sangue.

Ali, naquela sala, era simplesmente a cor do cabelo de uma mulher inglesa. Uma mulher que sentia raiva e desejo. E que talvez, no final, veria sangue.

—Se um homem sentir constragimento pela sexualidade de uma mulher, Taliba, então _não é_ um homem.

—Talvez não quando é jovem...

—Senhora Black, você é uma mulher na flor da vida.

—Tenho dois filhos, Sr. Cullen. Asseguro-lhe que faz muito tempo que deixei de ser uma mulher na flor da vida.

Bella lhe devolveu o olhar como se não fosse consciente de que ele tinha cuidado descaradamente dentro de seu vestido na noite anterior e se deleitara com os contornos suaves de sua branca pele. Como se não pudesse imaginar que um homem pudesse vibrar de paixão por ela.

—Você tem o corpo bem proporcionado de uma mulher, não o colo plano e o quadril sem forma de uma mulher jovem.

A irritação de Bella foi manifesta. Ele havia despertado sua vaidade.

—Não estamos aqui para discutir a respeito de minha pessoa, Sr. Cullen.

—Senhora Black, há certas coisas que um homem pode fazer com uma mulher de seios grandes que não pode fazer com uma mulher de proporções menos generosas. - Explicou Edward brandamente enquanto seu olhar deslizava para seu seio, especulando de maneira sedutora. - Deve se sentir orgulhosa de seu corpo.

— E o que é exatamente o que um homem pode fazer com um corpo bem proporcionado, Sr. Cullen? — Ela perguntou de forma sarcástica. - Usar seus seios como bóias?

Edward riu.

Bella Black não deixava de surpreendê-lo nunca.

Não tinha associado o sexo com a dor e também com a morte. Mas jamais o tinha relacionado com a risada.

—Se tiver terminado, talvez possamos continuar com nossa lição. Como uma mulher seduz ao homem? —Ela perguntou rígida. - E por favor não me diga que mostrando os seios. Custa-me acreditar que a metade das mulheres que fazem parte da boa sociedade exiba seus corpos para você.

Edward reprimiu outra gargalhada.

—Surpreende-me, senhora Black. Não sabia que conhecesse esses termos.

—Ficaria surpreso ante algumas das palavras que sei, Sr. Cullen. Uma dama possivelmente não as empregue, mas é difícil não ouvi-las quando se trabalha com os pobres.

—Aqui, em minha casa, você pode dizer o que lhe agrade... Garanto-lhe que eu já o terei ouvido... E de uma dama muito, muito fina.

Esme, a mãe de Edward, riria por lhe ouvir descrever de tal forma. Embora Bella Black tampouco estava convencida.

Edward cedeu.

—Uma mulher que desfruta de seu corpo torna-se sedutora, senhora Black. A maneira de vestir, a maneira de caminhar, a maneira de falar... Todas essas coisas dizem ao homem o que precisa saber.

— E o que é?

Sua voz se voltou mais profunda.

—Que ela o deseja.

Bella ficou paralisada.

—Não estou tentando seduzi-lo, Sr. Cullen.

Seu impulso de rir desapareceu de repente, irrevogavelmente.

— Eu sei.

—Você é meu tutor.

—Nesta sala, sim.

—Antes que você tenha concordado em ser meu tutor, sabia que meu marido tinha uma amante?

O corpo de Edward ficou rígido. Era impossível que ela soubesse... Ou não?

—Não freqüento os mesmos círculos que seu marido.

—Mas você terá ouvido os rumores.

—Sempre há - Assentiu de maneira crítica. - De outra maneira você não estaria aqui.

Bella deu uma olhada em seu pequeno relógio de prata.

—Obrigado por ser tão honesto. —Ela colocou caneta de ouro sobre a mesa, ao lado do café sem terminar. - Foi muito instrutivo.

Uma instrução que acabava de começar.

—Capítulo seis, senhora Black. Achará-o particularmente interessante.

Bella reprimiu sua curiosidade. Colocou rapidamente as notas dentro da bolsa.

—Regra número _quatro_.

Ela não levantou a cabeça.

- Só há uma certa quantidade de roupa que posso tirar, Sr. Cullen. Estamos em fevereiro. Além disso, os vestidos são desenhados para usá-los com adereços.

Ele olhou-a com intensidade.

— Como sabia o que eu ia dizer?

Ela segurou com força sua bolsa e ficou em pé.

—Você tem uma verdadeira obsessão com a roupa de uma mulher ou a ausência dela, devo dizer.

Um dia, por deus fosse logo, poderiam dar suas aulas sem roupa.

—Muito bem. Quando se retirar para seus aposentos, deite-se sobre seu ventre e rode sua pélvis contra o colchão.

Bella sentiu que o fôlego ficava preso na garganta.

—O amor é um duro trabalho. — Ele olhou o veludo que cobria com suavidade seu ventre arredondado, imaginando, vermelho como seu cabelo, imaginando seu membro afundando dentro dela. - Você deve preparar seu corpo.

Ela se voltou sem fazer nenhum comentário e quase tropeçou com a cadeira.

—Senhora Black.

Bella se deteve enquanto sustentava o trinco da porta da biblioteca. Passaram alguns segundos, nos quais ela lutou em silêncio e ele esperou com paciência.

Até onde chegaria Edward? Gritou com sua coluna rígida. Até onde o deixaria chegar uma mulher respeitável, sem deixar de ser respeitável?

A severidade de seus ombros lhe deu a resposta. Um pouco mais longe, disseram-lhe.

—MA'A e-salemma, Sr. Cullen.

O sangue quente inchou o membro viril de Edward.

—MA'A e-salemma, Taliba.

* * *

**ERRRRRR, posso me desculpar pela demora, e ascrecentar que esse capitulo foi um tanto quanto... quente e umido? UHASHUSAUHSAUHSAUHSHUSA CARACOLIS, eu acho que isso merece MUITAS reviews, e como vocês são rebeldes, não vou colocar mais numeros. Apenas espero que vocês saibam reconhecer o trabalho da autora, da adaptadora, e do beta. Fazemos isso por vocês, então... seria legal retribuir. **

**Beijos meninas, e... hm... aproveitem.**

**Como diria Edward, **

**MA'A e-salemma!**

**AUHSSAUHUHSAUHSASAUHSA**

**beijos, **

**Drigo.  
**

/repostando


	9. Capitulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII – Complicações?**

_Beijar. Sugar. Lamber. Mordiscar._ O estranho corredor de escassa luz e paredes gretadas, retumbava com o eco dos altos saltos de Bella.

_Há outras maneiras de alcançar o êxtase. Os dedos. As mãos. Os lábios. Os dedos dos pés. Virtualmente qualquer lugar do corpo de um homem pode se usar para satisfazer uma mulher._ Ao dobrar, escorregou e instintivamente pôs a mão contra a parede para não perder o equilíbrio. _**"Sou um homem, senhora Black. Embora os ingleses me chamem bastardo e os árabes infiel, sigo sendo um homem".**_

Bella se apoiou na pintura rachada, sentindo que a afligia sua onda de dor.

Sua dor. A dor de um Edward extremamente sedutor.

Uma barata correu com toda pressa pelo dorso de sua mão. Reprimindo um grito, afastou a mão da parede e a sacudiu várias vezes, embora a barata já tivesse desaparecido. De repente se deu conta de que aquele não era o caminho de volta a sala de reuniões. No final do corredor havia uma porta entreaberta. Bella ficou gelada.

Alguém a estava observando... E não era um inseto.

— Olá! —O eco apagado de sua voz ricocheteou sobre as opacas paredes cinzas. - Há alguém aí? Aí. Aí. Aí, ouviu em resposta, dos dois lados do corredor.

Decidida, avançou para frente. Deu com a porta um golpe na parede. Não pôde conter o grito que escapou de sua garganta.

— O que faz aqui, senhorita? —Um homem alto e calvo, com um nariz vermelho, bulboso e olhos do mesmo tom estava em pé junto à porta. - Não acredito que encontre companhia de seu gosto neste edifício.

A irritação se sobrepôs ao temor. Primeiro, o mordomo árabe a tinha confundido com uma mulher da rua e agora aquele homem.

Jogou os ombros para trás.

—Sou a senhora Bella Black. As mulheres da associação benéfica se reúnem aqui. Dei um discurso e logo tinha que... —O homem não precisava saber que tinha deixado a reunião para ir ao banheiro e que depois se perdeu naquele enorme edifício quando retornava, porque não podia deixar de pensar num **homem** no qual não devia estar pensando. - Parece que me equivoquei com o caminho. Seria tão amável de me dizer por onde se vai a sala de reuniões?

—A reunião já terminou. Não fica ninguém aqui exceto nós.

—Mas...

—E eu sei o que você procura. O que procuram todas as que têm sua pinta.

Se deu conta de que o homem estava completamente bêbado.

—Há gente me esperando, senhor. Se for tão amável de me dizer como...

Tropeçando, o homem alto e esquálido como uma estaca, deu um passo adiante.

—Eu sou o guardião deste lugar. Ninguém está esperando-a. Já lhe disse que não há ninguém aqui. Se estiver procurando um lugar para trazer seus babosos clientes, pense bem senhorita, porque tenho uma arma e não tenho medo de matar todos os de sua índole.

O coração de Bella acelerou. Segurou com força as alças de sua bolsa. Carregava papel, um lápis, um lenço, um porta moedas, um pente, a chave de sua casa e um pequeno espelho... Nada que pudesse ajudá-la a se defender.

Se deixar invadir pelo pânico tampouco era uma solução. Respirou fundo para aquietar os batimentos de seu coração.

—Está bem. —Suas mãos, estavam frias e suadas. – Obrigada. Encontrarei o caminho, sozinha. Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas se o importunei. Boa tarde.

Lenta, muito lentamente retrocedeu, esperando que a qualquer momento ele tirasse o revólver.

Ele cambaleou de um lado a outro, vendo-a retroceder, lhe dirigindo um olhar ameaçador com os olhos injetados em sangue.

Quando Bella dobrou o corredor, se voltou e não olhou atrás. O coração martelava em seu peito, no ritmo de seus passos enquanto corria o que pareciam ser milhas através daqueles intrincados corredores procurando a sala de reuniões.

Não estava sozinha.

O sentido comum lhe dizia que aquele era um edifício respeitável ocupado por escritórios comerciais alugados por homens de negócios que, sem dúvida, já se teriam ido para casa para jantar.

A lógica lhe falhava.

Podia sentir olhos ocultos, olhos hostis e sabia que atrás de alguma daquelas portas que se alinhavam por ambos os lados daquele longo corredor e em algum lugar, alguém estava observando-a.

Alguém, talvez, que possuia um revólver. Ou uma faca. O edifício estava imediatamente contigüo ao Tâmisa. Teria sido muito fácil matá-la, lhe roubar os objetos de valor e atirar seu corpo nas águas geladas e tenebrosas. Estaria morta e nunca saberia de que maneira os dedos dos pés de um homem poderiam dar prazer a uma mulher.

Bella respirou aliviada quando admirou a piçarra com o pôster anunciando o salão designado e a hora em que se reuniria a associação benéfica. As portas estavam fechadas... Com chave. Como tinha demorado tanto tempo em encontrar o lavabo e logo em voltar, as mulheres deviam ter pensado que Bella teria ido para casa e por isso também elas tinham dado por finalizada a reunião. E o vigilante também se inteirara.

Voltou-se, levantando sua capa com o impulso. seu quadril balançava de um lado a outro como um pêndulo. A entrada estava logo adiante... Abriu com força a porta de entrada, manchada com pela umidade. E deu um grito sufocado. A neblina se formava como se fosse um denso muro de cor amarelada. Bella avançou quase sem poder acreditar... E tropeçou com a beirada de um degrau de pedra.

— Will! —Deus, que seu motorista estivesse perto. - Will, pode me ouvir?

Era como gritar dentro de uma manta molhada. Cautelosamente, conseguiu dar os três passos para baixar o degrau.

— Will! Responda-me!

Girou a cabeça a esquerda e a direita e novamente a esquerda. Era aquele o barulho do motor do seu carro? Lentamente, deslizou os pés para a calçada.

— Will! É você?

—Sim, senhora Black, sou eu.

A voz do chofer estava tão perto que poderia ter vindo diretamente de seu lado. Mas se ouvia tão apagada por causa da neblina que também podia proceder do outro lado da rua.

— Onde está?

Uma mão se alongou e segurou seu braço direito. —Estou aqui, senhora.

O coração de Bella subiu a garganta. Naquele momento compreendeu de maneira racional o quão vulnerável se sentiu dentro daquele edifício, já que Will se via impossibilitado pela neblina. Não havia sentido tal grau de temor quando caminhava pelas ruas ao amanhecer e intimidava os empregados para entrar na casa do senhor Cullen.

—Will. —Cegamente se segurou a mão do motorista e tranqüilizou-a sentir sua solidez através de suas luvas de pelica. - Deveria ter vindo me buscar quando a neblina começou a se tornar densa.

— Ela se estendeu de repente. Começou como uma ligeira bruma e de repente, ficou assim. Não podia ver minha mão diante de meus olhos.

Sim, havia momentos em que a névoa de Londres podia ser assim. Aquele estranho fenômeno acontecia com freqüência em novembro e algumas vezes em dezembro ou janeiro.

Bella jamais tinha visto uma noite como essa em fevereiro. Tentou olhar adiante, para onde sabia que estava parado o motorista. Mas ainda não podia vê-lo. A bruma amarela tragara a cidade e tudo o que havia nela.

Bella lutou por conservar a calma.

— Diga a Tommie que faça avançar o carro.

—Não posso fazê-lo. Tommie ficou doente de repente enquanto a senhora estava na reunião. Enviei-o a sua casa.

O lógico tivesse sido fazer com que Will trancasse o carro e que os dois esperassem que a neblina se levantasse enquanto aguardavam relativamente cômodos no interior do edifício onde tinha acontecido a reunião da associação benéfica.

Era suicida tentar mover um carro que fizesse de guia ao motorista, cego pela névoa. Havia pessoas que se perdiam em noites como aquela e caído no Tâmisa. Mas ela não podia voltar a entrar naquele edifício. Nem sequer embora tivesse a remota possibilidade de encontrá-lo.

- Senhora acho melhor, não irmos agora, é bom esperar a neblina subir um pouco.

A densa bruma amarela cheirava a água de rio e o lixo que jogavam nele. Bella sentiu que o estômago se contraía com repugnância. Ela não podia ficar ali, portanto disse: —Eu vou guiar o carro.

A voz de Will atravessou com claridade a neblina.

— A senhora, madame?

— Sim eu, algum problema com isso? — Perguntou-lhe bruscamente.

—Talvez possamos voltar para edifício aonde teve a reunião.

Bella tremeu, recordando o que tinha visto naqueles olhos.

—Ali só fica o vigilante e ele me ameaçou.

— Isso está por ver! Deixe-me pegar minha pistola e veremos quem dispara em quem!

Seus dedos se apertaram ao redor de sua mão.

—Prefiro correr o risco com o rio, Will.

—Sim, mas se você cair, também vai o carro junto.

Uma risada afogada escapou da garganta de Bella. — Não estará preocupado por sua própria vida, Will? — Ou a minha? Queria perguntar.

—Eu nado como um peixe. Tão bem para nos salvar, mas não poderia fazer nada pelo carro do Sr. Cullen.

Bella se absteve de dizer que o chofer não poderia salvá-la de afogar se não pudesse encontrá-la. Além disso, a indumentária de uma mulher não estava desenhada para esportes aquáticos... Iria diretamente para o fundo. E tampouco ele poderia salvá-la se não pudesse ver a margem do rio.

Imaginou a água glacial e o lixo fedido lhe tampando o nariz, enchendo seus pulmões. Recordou a barata, o guarda e os olhos que a observavam, esperando. —Não voltarei para esse edifício.

—Está bem.

Bella devia ter respondido ao chofer ante aquela rabugice. Provavelmente uma semana antes o tivesse feito. Fechou os olhos com força. Uma semana antes também não teria perguntado um homem se lhe provocava constrangimento uma mulher que desejava se deitar como um animal.

A bata da madeira e o metal a devolveram de novo a realidade enquanto Will subia pela lateral do carro.

Seus olhos se abriram rapidamente.

— Está preparada, senhora Black?

—Estou preparada, Will.

Quando se deu conta já se afastavam do rio, menos densa era a neblina.

— Pare!

Deteve-se bruscamente o carro. Uma bola de fogo amarelo resplandecia do outro lado do carro... Um farol, agora visível. Outra bola amarela estava suspensa sobre sua cabeça... Uma luz.

Nesta freada brusca sentiu sua cabeça latejando, parecia que tinha conseguido uma galo na cabeça. Ela que jamais tinha feito nada mais arriscado que dar discursos, tomar o chá e oferecer condolências, tirara-os do perigo.

Sentiu o desejo totalmente ridículo de ordenar ao chofer que a levasse junto a casa de Edward, A uma casa aonde podia dizer o que quisesse. Mal pararam em frente à casa dos Black, a porta do carro se abriu com força. A cara sorridente de Beadles apareceu de repente, ante uma surpreendida Bella.

— Bem-vinda a casa, madame! Bem-vinda a casa!

Bella estava assombrada. O mordomo parecia realmente contente em vê-la. Deixou que lhe ajudasse a descer.

—Obrigado, Beadles.

—Cuide a cabeça, senhora Black. —A voz áspera que lhe chegava era amável. - Me parece que tem um bom galo. Pude ouvir daqui da frente como se golpeou.

O rosto de Bella avermelhou. Acreditava que o chofer não se dera conta o quão distraída estava naquela freada.

—Obrigado, Will. Estou segura de que não é nada.

Beadles a seguiu pelos degraus.

—O senhor Black está no salão, madame. Chamou o delegado. Tinha medo de que algo tivesse lhe acontecido.

Bella se tocou e brandamente apalpou a cabeça... Havia sim, um galo ali.

— Quem tinha medo de que algo me tivesse acontecido, Beadles... Meu marido ou o delegado?

Beadles jogou os ombros para trás.

—O senhor Black, madame. Chamo o médico?

Bella se surpreendeu ante sua própria resposta.

— O que opina, Beadles?

Os ombros rígidos do mordomo se relaxaram numa postura natural.

—Eu lhe recomendaria que colocasse uma bolsa de gelo, madame.

—Então, isso é o que farei.

—Bella, chegou tarde. —Jacob estava em pé do outro lado da porta da sala. Seu cabelo reluzia. - Deveria ter chegado há horas. Me deixou muito preocupado.

Ela sentiu uma profunda sensação de gratidão ante sua inquietação. Seguiu-lhe um vago sentimento de culpa. Ele tinha retornado para casa, para estar com ela durante o tempo livre que tinham no Parlamento, para sair para jantar... E ela não estava ali.

—Me perdoe, Jacob. A reunião se prolongou e depois ficamos presos na neblina.

Jacob jogou uma olhada em Beadles, que estava firme cortesmente ao lado de Bella.

—Beadles, diga a Emma que prepare um banho para a senhora Black. Ela subirá imediatamente.

Bella olhou Jacob com assombro. Ela não era tão solícito com ela desde... Não conseguia lembrar.

—Obrigado, Jacob, mas não há necessidade de mandar Beadles. —Ela cheirava a neblina e a cabeça e o pé lhe palpitava pela dor. - Subo agora mesmo.

—Leve-as coisas da senhora Black, Beadles e depois faça o que lhe ordenei.

O mordomo inclinou a cabeça e fez o que lhe tinham pedido em silêncio. Bella soltou a bolsa e a colocou naquela mão aberta embainhada com luvas brancas que cobriam as sardas com distinção. Suspirando partiu para as escadas. Jacob ofereceu a Bella seu braço.

—O delegado está aqui. Vamos tranqüilizá-lo lhe dizendo que chegou bem.

Bella queria um banho quente, uma compressa fria e dez horas de sonho. Não queria brincar de ser anfitriã. Além disso, a simpatia de Jacob depois da atitude desatenta dos últimos tempos era... Desconcertante. Ao aceitá-la, sentia que estava cometendo uma pequena traição, como se estivesse prejudicando seu marido... Ou a _Edward_.

— Por que chamou o delegado, Jacob?

—Já lhe disse. Era tarde e eu estava preocupado.

—Não havia nenhuma necessidade de lhe importunar.

—Você não é o tipo de mulher que molesta seu marido por um pouco de neblina, Bella. Naturalmente, imaginei o pior. Agora ele que tome uma xícara de chá enquanto Emma te prepara o banho.

Incomodar seu marido? Por um pouco de neblina? Não se podia dizer que a neblina era pouca e por que teria que incomodar Jacob durante seu jantar, quando nem sequer sabia que ele ia para jantar com ela?

Bella pousou seus dedos sobre a manga de sua jaqueta. Os músculos sob ela eram firmes mais que musculosos, relaxados mas tensos. Um homem corpulento, com grosas costeletas cinzas, levantou-se do divã floreado da sala.

—Senhora Black, alegra-me saber que está bem.

Bella tratou de esquecer a dor da cabeça e fingiu sorrir. Estendeu sua mão. Tremia apenas ligeiramente.

—Delegado Stone. Como eu dizia a meu marido, não havia nenhuma necessidade de preocupar ninguém. Todo mundo chega tarde numa noite como esta.

A palma da mão do delegado estava quente e suada. Ela retirou sua mão tão rápido como permitia a boa educação.

—Por favor, sente-se.

Seguiu em pé até que ela se sentou frente a ele. —Seu marido diz que tem você um compromisso importante esta noite, por isso partirei em seguida.

Sua preocupação era compreensível. O jantar dos Hansons. Jacob estava preocupado... Porque ela ia chegar tarde num jantar. Não tinha ordenado que lhe preparassem o banho por cavalheirismo, _mas_ para que se apressasse.

O vigilante do edifício a tinha tomado por uma prostituta e a ameaçado. Podia tê-la violado, roubado ou matado, mas seu marido tinha chamado o delegado porque ela tinha _alterado_ seus planos.

—Sinto havê-lo importunado, delegado Stone. —Sentia que sua voz estava separada de seu corpo, como se não lhe pertencesse. - A neblina desceu enquanto assistia uma reunião da associação. Quando finalizou, Will, nosso motorista e eu nos apressamos para chegar em casa o mais breve possível.

— Como?

O cabelo na nuca lhe produziu ardência. O delegado Stone atuava como se ela fosse culpado de um crime muito pior que faltar a um jantar.

—Tommie não estava. Ficou doente enquanto me esperava, por isso Will o enviou para casa.

— Em onde foi essa reunião, senhora Black?

Bella respondeu ao fornido delegado, que a olhou com desaprovação.

— Está-me dizendo que esteve nesse distrito acompanhada só por um motorista?

— Digo repetidamente a Bella que contrate uma secretária. Assim teria uma acompanhante que pudesse ir com ela a este tipo de evento. —Jacob levantou sua xícara de chá e dirigiu um sorriso condescendente ao delegado. - Mas você sabe como são as mulheres. Nunca pensam em sua segurança até que é muito tarde.

Bella sentiu que a frieza invadia seu corpo e não tinha nada a ver com a neblina invernal entre a qual havia caminhado. Jacob não tinha nenhum motivo para avisar o delegado, mas que soubesse de antemão que no edifício estava o vigilante bêbado. Uma pessoa que podia lhe fazer mal sabendo perfeitamente que ela não era uma prostituta... Levantou imediatamente.

—Se me desculparem, delegado Stone, Jacob, eu gostaria de me recolher em meu quarto. Foi uma tarde exaustiva.

Jacob e o delegado ficaram em pé ao mesmo tempo. E o delegado falou. - É obvio, senhora Black. Eu mesmo encontrarei a porta de saída.

A porta do salão se fechou com um suave clique. Jacob e Bella se olharam por cima do carrinho de chá.

Bella se preparou mentalmente.

—É muito tarde para ir ao jantar, Jacob.

—Seu pai espera que vamos em seu lugar, Bella. Então iremos.

—Não, Jacob. **Eu não irei**. —Notava uma dor surda na têmpora. Palpitava ao ritmo de seu coração. - Esta noite, não.

—Muito bem. – Ele a surpreendeu com sua resposta. - O importante é que está a salvo. Deve ter passado por um autêntico calvário.

—Sim. — Por que não podia contar seu encontro com o vigilante e sua ameaça em matá-la? – Dei a cabeça contra a porta do carro.

— Quer que chame o médico?

—Não, obrigado, Jacob. Já tem feito muito.

—Boa noite, Bella. Cuide da cabeça.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Tinha frio, sentia dor, estava ainda atemorizada e não sabia por que. O incidente com o vigilante tinha sido má sorte. Estava segura em seu lar.

— Você vai?

—Esperam-nos na casa dos Hansons.

— Chegará a tempo para... — Não. Não podia perguntar aquilo, se ele passaria a noite com sua amante depois da reunião parlamentaria ou se voltaria para casa. - A sessão da câmara?

—Não importa se chegar alguns minutos tarde. Melhor será que se apresse. Seu banho se esfriará.

De maneira perversa, Bella queria acompanhar Jacob. Ele se voltou e caminhou para a porta. Inclinando, sustentou-a aberta para que ela passasse.

—Boa noite, Bella.

Bella tentou recordar a sensação de seu corpo em cima do dele, **dentro** do dele. Ele havia sido tão frio e controlado como agora?

_Tinha mudado Jacob... Ou tinha sido ela?_

—Boa noite, Jacob.

Com sua costumeira calma e eficiência, Emma se ocupou rapidamente de que Bella tomasse seu banho e se metesse na cama com uma bolsa de gelo sobre a cabeça. Bella estava muito cansada para pensar. Além disso, só lhe ocorriam tolices, produto do frio, da dor e do cansaço. Mas seus pensamentos não cessavam._ "Digo repetidamente para Bella que contrate uma secretária. Assim teria uma acompanhante que pudesse ir com ela a este tipo de evento". "Uma mulher na Arábia tem certos direitos sobre seu marido. Entre eles está seu direito a união sexual". "Não é o tipo de mulher que molesta seu marido por um pouco de neblina, Bella". "Olhe seu marido. Quando vir o que é e não o que você quer que seja, então obterá a verdade."_

A que verdade se estava referindo Edward? Tinha-lhe mentido? Sabia quem era a amante de Jacob e acreditava que Bella não tinha possibilidade de obter o favor de seu marido, tivesse a aprendizagem erótica que tivesse? **_"Senhora Black, há certas coisas que um homem pode fazer com uma mulher de seios grandes que não pode fazer com uma de proporções menos generosas"._**

Com as mãos, Bella tocou seus seios através da camisola de seda. Estenderam-se sobre seus dedos grandes, sim, mas ainda firmes. Que figura teria a amante de Jacob? _"Você ama a seus filhos, mas não sabe nada a respeito de seu marido... Nem sobre você mesma"_.

Seus mamilos endureceram sob seus dedos. Afastou as mãos bruscamente. Sem dúvida, a amante de Jacob tinha o busto plano e os quadris pequenos. Tudo o que Bella não tinha.

A bolsa de gelo deslizou e tinha conseguido intumescer sua orelha enquanto a cabeça lhe seguia pulsando. Voltando-se, desligou o abajur ao lado de sua cama.

* * *

**Um capitulo que não revelou muita coisa, né? Mas veremos o que acontece no proximo.  
Eu demorei again, eu sei. Mas é muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Minhas proprias fics, preguiça, volta as aulas, preguiça, mais fics, preguiça. Vocês entendem, huh? Espero que sim. ASHUSUAHUSHAUHSUHS Sobre o capitulo anterior, eu repostei ele. Não tem nenhuma alteração, mas eu percebi que tinha um erro embaixo da minha nota. Entãaao, pra ficar tudo certinho, repostei e postei esse novo. Espero que gostem.**

**Obrigado para quem deixou review, e você que não deixou, essa é sua oportunidade!**

**Beijo, beijo. **

**Drigo  
**


	10. Capitulo IX

******CAPÍTULO IX – Lição seis**

Bella fixou o olhar no escuro brilho do mogno e na fumaça quente que subia da pequena xícara de delicadas nervuras azuladas. Algo como não olhar aqueles olhos que sabiam tudo.

—Você praticou o giro em pélvis contra o colchão.

**Não** era uma pergunta.

Bella inclinou sua xícara e bebeu de um gole, o amargo café. O líquido fervente que deslizou por sua garganta não serviu para rebater o fogo abrasador que acendia em seu rosto. Deixou a xícara vazia sobre o pires e com cuidadosa precisão o colocou sobre a sólida mesa. Com determinação, elevou a cabeça e se encontrou com seu olhar.

—Sim, fiz.

Os olhos de Edward brilhavam a luz do abajur.

—O prazer é muito maior quando uma mulher está com um homem.

Ela se negou a sucumbir ante sua vergonha. - Como sabe, Sr. Cullen?

—Porque o prazer é muito maior quando um homem está com uma mulher.

—Então os homens também praticam rodando os quadris contra o colchão? —Perguntou de maneira cortês.

—Não, Taliba. Os homens praticam com _suas mãos_.

Ela ficou sem fôlego. Era inconcebível que ele estivesse sugerindo o que ela pensava. Parecia-lhe impossível que um homem como ele tivesse necessidade de...

— **Você** o faz?

**A pergunta escapou antes de poder conter.**

Ele não fingiu a interpretar errado.

—Sim.

— Por quê?

—Solidão. Necessidade. _Todos_ queremos ser tocados, embora seja por nossa própria mão.

—Mas você pode ter todas as mulheres que deseja, a qualquer momento. Não precisa depender de... —Suas mandíbulas se fecharam com força.

—Recorde o que lhe disse, Taliba. – Ele murmurou com suavidade. - Aqui, em minha casa, você pode dizer o que quiser.

Bella já tinha falado muito. Mas, em lugar de se retorcer de vergonha, sentia-se estranhamente liberada. Aquele homem sabia mais a respeito dela que qualquer outra pessoa... E não a julgava por conhecer suas necessidades. Provavelmente inclusive as compartilhasse, querendo tocar, ser tocado... Impossível. Uma mulher como ela não tinha nada em comum com um homem como ele. Se ela queria alguma coisa, analisava-o. Se ele queria, pegava-o.

**Bella trocou de assunto, para o mais inofensivo do capítulo seis.**

—O Sheik dá grande importância ao beijo.

—_**Ferame**_.

— Desculpe?

—O Sheik dá grande importância a um tipo específico de beijo, senhora Black. O beijo para excitar um homem ou uma mulher se chama, _**ferame**_.

O beijo no qual se usavam a língua e os dentes.

—Custa-me acreditar que um homem morda a língua de uma mulher, Sr. Cullen. – Ela disse de maneira contida.

Mas podia imaginar.

Sombras desiguais atravessavam sua face.

—A língua de uma mulher é como um mamilo, pode mordiscar e sugar. Sua boca é como a vulva, para ser lambida e penetrada. Alguma vez teve a língua de um homem em sua boca?

Um relâmpago estalou entre as coxas de Bella. Imaginou a face morena de Edward inclinando-se para a dela, _beijando, lambendo _e_penetrando_ sua boca com a língua. Imediatamente, a imagem foi substituída por sua face colocada entre suas pernas, _beijando, lambendo e penetrando sua vulva com sua língua._

**_Era uma visão fascinante. Estremecedora. Provocou que sua respiração se acelerasse e seu coração se lançasse no galope. Jacob era um homem distante. Não realizava tal ato a muito tempo, mas com certeza o fazia com sua amante jovem e formosa._**

— Alguma vez teve a língua de uma mulher em sua boca?

— Você está evitando a questão, senhora Black? – Edward perguntou, languidamente.

—_Sim, estou_. – Ela respirou fundo. - Já tive a língua de um homem em minha boca, mas sempre poucas vezes. Jacob parece ter nojo de mim. – Mas nunca a tive em nenhum outro... – Você está evitando minha pergunta?

- Você já conhece a resposta.

Sim, conhecia a resposta. Provavelmente tinha tido línguas em sua boca. Estudou as luzes e sombras que marcavam as altas maçãs do rosto e seu nariz, tentando evitar seus olhos e o magnetismo erótico de seus lábios.

—Se um homem fosse suscetível... E reticente a usar este tipo de beijo, como recomenda que uma mulher... Aborde o assunto?

**_— Fazendo isto. — Edward levantou um longo e experiente dedo e tocou o canto de sua própria boca._**

Os lábios de Bella responderam com um tremor. Umedeceu-os. — Quer dizer tocar sua boca? Mas onde?

—Toque, senhora Black.

—Prefiro que você me mostre em que lugar seus lábios são mais sensíveis, Sr. Cullen.

—Isto é um experimento, senhora Black. Há um motivo pelo qual lhe sugiro que faça isto.

— Então, se for um experimento, talvez seja _eu quem deva_ explorar seus lábios.

O abajur piscou e flamejou vivamente.

Ela não podia acreditar no que acabava de dizer e que seguia, soando em seus ouvidos.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, como se tampouco pudesse acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Um repentino rangido de madeira rasgou o silêncio. Bella desviou o olhar dos olhos verdes para um botão de marfim. Ele rodeou a mesa com passos silenciosos, enquanto ela continuava olhando fixamente o lugar onde, se não fosse por aquele arrebatamento, ele seguiria sentado.

Edward se colocou diante dela, bloqueando a luz do abajur. Bella podia sentir o roçar de sua calça marrons de camurça contra o vestido de seda cinza escuro que cobria seus joelhos. O tecido que cobria seu sexo estava enxarcado, como se estivesse estirada sobre algo muito grande e muito duro.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás. A luz que resplandecia atrás de Edward delineava seu cabelo como se tivesse um tom de bronze brilhante sobre sua cabeça._ Lúcifer_, momentos antes da queda.

— Estou a seu dispor, Taliba.

**_Sinos de alarme chocaram e repicaram dentro de sua cabeça._**

Jamais tinha visto um diferente homem e queria vê-lo. Jamais tinha beijado um homem além de Jacob e também queria beijá-lo.

— Você prometeu que não me tocaria. — Quase não podia reconhecer sua própria voz.

— Nesta sala, sim.

Sua voz era perfeitamente reconhecível.

Bella recordou o pânico que havia sentido algumas horas antes, frente a um homem que tinha ameaçado mata-la com um revólver. Também se lembrou do medo que tinha passado quando atravessava as ruas de Londres, o temor que havia sentido desafiando seu marido depois de que tivesse chamado o delegado porque lhe tinha causado um desconforto.

Não queria morrer sem tocar alguém que não fosse a si mesmo. Empurrando para trás a cadeira de pele, se levantou. Sua cabeça chegava ao ombro de Edward. Ele estava muito perto. Podia sentir o calor de seu corpo e quase o batimento de seu coração.

— Você... Você é muito alto.

Imediatamente ele se apoiou na beirada da mesa.

Seus olhos alcançaram quase a mesma altura que os dela e seu olhar permaneceu imperturbável. Seus joelhos estavam abertos de modo que Bella podia dar um passo e ficar entre eles... Caso se atrevesse.

_E ela se atreveu._

**___O espaço entre suas pernas emanava calor. Bella observou sua boca, agradecida de ter uma desculpa para escapar a intensidade de seus olhos. Jamais tinha examinado os lábios de outro homem. Nunca se tinha dado conta do quanto se assemelhavam a uma obra de escultura, como se estivessem cinzelados na carne, o lábio superior marcado e pequeno, o inferior mais carnudo e suave. Lentamente e vacilando, estendeu um dedo e tocou o lábio inferior, sensualmente arredondado.  
Uma descarga elétrica percorreu seu corpo._**

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás. Rapidamente, ela retirou sua mão.

— Sinto muito. Sinto-o muito. Não queria...

— Não me machucou, Taliba. — Sua respiração cheirava a café e a açúcar. Aromas familiares, quentes e exóticos, como ele mesmo. Uma mecha de cabelo bronze caiu sobre sua testa. - Os lábios de um homem são tão sensíveis como os de uma mulher.

— Mas se forem tão sensíveis, — tentou que sua respiração fosse regular, mas não conseguiu. - Como podem duas pessoas suportar seus beijos mútuos?

— Seu marido jamais a beijou da maneira correta. – Ele disse sem inflexão em sua voz.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando manter a relação com seu marido em segredo. O que pensaria Edward se soubesse que Jacob nunca tinha tido nem o mínimo desejo de beijá-la? Sempre o fez por obrigação.

_Nem valsa, nem sexo e nem beijos. Nem união._

— A verdade, senhora Black.

Já não sabia o que era a verdade. Elevou seu queixo.

— Desta maneira que descreve Sr. Cullen, poucas vezes. Talvez no casamento e em alguns poucos momentos de intimidade.

A brincadeira que esperava não chegou.

— Passe a língua pelos lábios.

**___— O quê?_**

— O propósito de um beijo é o mesmo que o do coito, provocar umidade para que os lábios se movam com maior fluidez sem irritar, assim como as carícias do homem estimulam a umidade na vulva de uma mulher, para que seu membro possa entrar e sair mais facilmente de seu corpo.

Bella nunca estava úmida o suficiente quando Jacob a leva até sua cama.

Os longos e escuros cílios Edward se agrupavam. Ela se concentrou nisso em vez de pensar no úmido calor que estava acumulando entre suas coxas.

— É doloroso para um homem que uma mulher não esteja... Úmida?

— Sim, embora talvez não seja tão doloroso para o homem como para a mulher. Uma vagina pode danificar facilmente, como um pedaço de fruta amadurecida. Deve-se tomar cuidado ao possuí-la, acariciá-la...

Instintivamente, Bella passou a língua pelos lábios, com sua saliva quente e fluída.

Os olhos de Edward brilhavam de satisfação.

— Agora, toque os lábios... Passe seu dedo por deles... Com suavidade.

Os lábios de Bella estavam úmidos e brilhantes. As delicadas malhas dentro de sua boca pulsavam ao ritmo da pulsação que palpitava na ponta de seu dedo. Olhou fixamente os olhos, verdes. Quanto mais olhava em seu interior, melhor podia distinguir diminutas faíscas de distintas cores.

— Passe se a língua pelo dedo.

Obedeceu-lhe sem vacilar.

**___— Agora toque meus lábios._**

Lenta, muito lentamente, ela voltou a estender seu dedo. Desta vez a sensação foi menos elétrica, mais sensual, como se tocasse seda molhada. O calor subiu a superfície, estimulado pela tersura escorregadia de seu dedo.

— Seu lábio superior não é tão sensível como o inferior. —Sua voz era apagada. - Acontece o mesmo em todos os homens?

— Talvez. —Sua voz soou quente e úmida, abrasando todo seu dedo.

Ela elevou sua mão esquerda e tocou seu próprio lábio superior enquanto tocava o dele, deslizando e acariciando os cantos. O lábio de Edward tremeu e o dela também, sensíveis. Jamais tinha pensado que os lábios podiam ser tão sensíveis.

Com curiosidade, tentando controlar a respiração, explorou a face interna da boca dele. Nunca havia sentido algo tão suave. Ao mesmo tempo, examinou a beirada interior de sua própria boca, perdida na sensação, na textura das peles, no calor espinhoso que percorria seus lábios e as pontas de seus...

Um calor molhado brotou de repente entre suas pernas e com a ponta de seu dedo roçou a língua dele.

Retirou a mão com força. _O que estava fazendo?_

— Homens e mulheres beijam do mesmo modo? — Perguntou bruscamente, fechando suas mãos e colocando-as dos lados de seu corpo. Ele tinha prometido não tocá-la. Talvez ele devesse ter exigido o mesmo de Bella. — Quero dizer... Existem coisas que um homem pode fazer e uma mulher não e vice-versa?

— Essa é a beleza do sexo, senhora Black. Um homem e uma mulher são livres de fazer tudo que dê prazer um ao outro.

Seus lábios brilhavam com a saliva. Pareciam inchados, como se Bella os tivesse machucado. _Eva_ maltratando o fruto proibido. Bella deu um passo para trás e tropeçou com a cadeira de couro, que saiu disparada para trás.

Mortificada, segurou rapidamente sua bolsa, que tinha caído no tapete.

— Por favor, desculpe-me. Parece que hoje estou especialmente fora de mim. Deveria voltar para casa...

**___A sombra de Edward se projetou atrás dela. Algo tocou a parte de atrás de suas pernas... A cadeira._**

_—Sente-se, senhora Black._

Como se não tivesse acontecido nada indecoroso, Edward voltou para sua posição atrás da mesa de mogno.

—O Sheik descreve quarenta posturas favoráveis ao ato do coito.

—Sim. —Podia sentir os batimentos de seu coração... Em seus lábios, entre suas pernas, em seus mamilos.

— Você tomou nota?

—Não. — _Estivera muito ocupada lendo e palpitando de desejo._

Edward abriu a gaveta superiora da mesa e tirou a grossa caneta de ouro. Não teve mais opção que agarrá-la... E recordar como tinha comparado sua própria caneta com a dele. E como tinha desejado aquele _pequeno consolo._

**_____Edward empurrou uma grossa pilha de papel branco sobre a mesa, reluzente como um espelho._**

— Tome notas, senhora Black.

Em outro momento ela se ofenderia ante aquela ordem, mas agora estava agradecida de ter outra coisa em que se ocupar que não fossem os batimentos do coração e de desejo que percorriam todo seu corpo.

— A menos que a gente tenha afeição pela acrobacia, só há seis posturas que um homem e uma mulher podem empregar. Uma mulher pode deitar sobre suas costas com suas pernas levantadas vários níveis ou não. Pode deitar de lado. Pode deitar sobre o estômago ou ajoelhar com as nádegas para o alto...

_Nádegas para o alto... Como os animais._

— Ela pode estar em pé, pode sentar e o homem pode deitar de costas ou se sentar também.  
_  
Ventre com ventre, boca com boca._

Ela apertou a grossa caneta de ouro entre seus dedos e olhou para a tinta negra que deslizava pelo branco papel.

— Qual é a posição mais cômoda para um homem?

— Se um homem está cansado, preferirá deitar sobre suas costas e deixar que a mulher monte sobre seus quadris.

**"Rekeud o air, a carreira do membro"**_, como se o homem fosse um corcel._

Tentou imaginar Jacob recostado enquanto ela montava sobre ele... E não pôde.

— Você já possuiu uma mulher em todas as posturas, Sr Cullen?

— Nas quarenta, senhora Black.

As quarenta posturas vibraram nas profundezas de seu corpo. Como se tivesse vida própria, a ponta de metal rabiscava uma linha escura de palavras sobre o papel.

— Qual é sua posição favorita?

Um súbito suspiro se ouviu acima do batimento do coração de Bella. Não sabia se provinha dele... Ou dela.

— Sou partidário de várias. — A voz de Edward se tornou mais profunda. — Minhas posturas favoritas são aquelas nas quais posso tocar os seios e a vulva de uma mulher.  
_  
Beijando. Chupando. Lambendo. Tocando. Possuindo._

— E a que menos gosta?

_— Aquela que não satisfaça a mulher._

Bella elevou a cabeça súbitamente.

_– Por que não ficaria satisfeita uma mulher com você?_

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e fixou o olhar no teto, como se não pudesse suportar vê-la. _"Por que não ficaria satisfeita uma mulher com você ressoou dentro de sua cabeça?".  
_  
Bella endireitou as costas. Que mulher tola ele devia considerá-la!

— Talvez a penetre muito profundamente. — As duras palavras foram dirigidas ao teto. — Ou talvez não a invista com suficiente profundidade. Uma mulher que não está acostumada ao jogo sexual ou qual se absteve durante algum tempo, sentirá dor se elevar suas pernas sobre meus ombros.

Bella se esqueceu de tomar notas. Esqueceu-se de que ele era um sedutor e ela a esposa do ministro da Economia e Fazenda. Esqueceu de tudo exceto do fato de que ele era um homem que estava compartilhando com ela suas reflexões mais íntimas.

Baixou a cabeça. Em seu rosto se formou uma composição de luzes e sombras.

—Por outro lado, uma mulher que deu a luz a **dois filhos** requererá uma maior penetração para obter o climax. Sentirá prazer quando pressionar e impulsionar contra seu ventre, golpeando para entrar. Não lhe importará que eu seja um sedutor. Só alcançará verdadeira satisfação sob minhas carícias.

**_Bella tinha dado à luz à dois filhos._**

Evidentemente, a fumaça da madeira lhe tinham nublado a mente. Um homem como ele não teria interesse numa mulhercomo ela.

— Por que voltou da Arábia, Sr Cullen?

As nítidas linhas de seu rosto se endureceram

— Porque fui um covarde, senhora Black.

Bella tinha ouvido muitos rumores sobre Edward, mas a covardia não estava entre eles.

— Não acredito.

Ele ignorou sua resistência em acreditar.

— Você não é uma mulher covarde. Você não fugiu da dor da traição. Você está tomando o controle de sua vida. Eu não o fiz.

Um sedutor como ele não devia sentir tanta dor.

— Você teve a coragem de deixar a Arábia e começar uma nova vida.

Bella jamais tinha visto tanto abatimento nos olhos de um homem.

— O mais seguro é que você não lhe entendesse bem.

— Asseguro-lhe, senhora Black, que não houve nenhum mal-entendido.

— Como sabe? Alguma vez voltou...?

—Jamais voltarei.

Mas desejava. Podia ver em seus olhos, sentir como ressoava em seu corpo.

—Você não é um covarde. - Repetiu ela com firmeza.

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, apagando as sombras, enchendo-o de luz.

— Talvez não o seja, senhora Black. Ao menos, não neste momento.

— São formosas as mulheres de um harém?

— Eu estava acostumado a acreditar que sim.

— Como elas desfrutam?

— Com o que o homem desfrute.

Não podia ser.

— Acaso não têm preferências pessoais?

— Como você, senhora Black, seu principal interesse é satisfazer... A um homem.

Dava a impressão de que a idéia lhe resultava intolerável. Se um homem como ele não podia ser seduzido por seu próprio desejo, como poderia tentar a seu marido alguma vez?

— Acaso não é isso o que quer um homem...? Que uma mulher coloque o desejo masculino antes do seu próprio?

— Alguns homens. Às vezes.

— Não é isso o que você deseja?

— Direi-lhe o que desejo, Taliba. – Ele disse com voz rouca.

Ela tinha ido muito longe.

— Já me disse o que você deseja, Sr Cullen. Uma mulher.

— _Uma mulher_ quente, úmida e voluptuosa, que não tenha medo de sua sexualidade e nem vergonha de satisfazer suas necessidades.

Inclinando-se, ela colocou a caneta de ouro sobre a fria madeira da mesa... Mas ele a segurou de entre seus dedos. Edward se tornou para diante na cadeira, com a caneta estirada entre suas duas mãos. oito centímetros de ouro puro.

Bella voltou a se endireitar, mas foi muito tarde. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Edward.

—O Sheik escreve a respeito de seis movimentos que um homem e uma mulher praticam durante o coito. O sexto movimento se chama _**"tachik o heub, encerrar o amor"**_. O Sheik assegura que é o melhor para uma mulher... Mas é difícil de obter. Um homem deve investir com seu membro tão profundamente dentro do corpo dela que o pêlo púbico de ambos se unem. Ele não pode sair nem um centímetro, sequer quando a mulher o segura mais forte que com um punho e seus testículos sofrem por se liberar. O único membro que pode introduzir é sua língua dentro e fora de sua boca, enquanto esmaga sua pélvis contra a dela. **_"Dok"_**. Comprimindo repetidamente contra seus clitóris até que ela alcance o climax uma e outra vez.

Da mesma forma que ela tinha apertado sua pélvis contra o colchão. Um líquido quente umedeceu suas coxas. Ela observou, fascinada, como ele fechava o punho da mão esquerda e deslizava a caneta dentro de um envoltório formado por seus dedos até que só sobressaía entre sua pele a ponta dourada arredondada.

Ela viu lhe examinando. Bella sabia que ele se dera conta e, entretanto, não podia olhar para outro lado.

— Ao permitir que a mulher alcance o orgasmo, — ele rodou a caneta de ouro em círculos dentro de seu punho, — propício que ela faça o mesmo comigo.

— Alguma vez realizou este... — Ela soava como se tivesse subido as escadas correndo. — O sexto movimento?

O grosso cilindro de ouro deslizou fora de seus dedos, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, como se a vagina da mulher estivesse lutando por atraí-lo novamente em seu interior.

Bella apertou suas coxas com força, sentindo a atração no mais íntimo de sua própria carne.

— Alguma vez viu outro homem, senhora Black?

Bella afastou seu olhar bruscamente do ímã da caneta de ouro. Seus olhos estavam esperando os dela, quentes e brilhantes, sabendo exatamente o que estava fazendo-a sentir.

— Não.

— Gostaria de fazê-lo?

O oxigênio do salão não foi suficiente para encher seus pulmões.

Qual era exatamente sua pergunta? Gostaria de ver **um** homem? Ou gostaria de **vê-lo**?

Bella passou a língua pelos lábios. Ele também se deu conta disso.

—Sim, Sr. Cullen, eu gostaria de ver um homem.

Edward ficou em pé.

O olhar de Bella pousou no centro de suas coxas. A calça social preta estava armada, totalmente armada.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais...

— É hora de partir, senhora Black.

Bella recordou o desprezo do baile dos Whitfield e se perguntou se ele teria sentido uma espetada de dor por aquele rechaço, tal como ela sentia agora. Sentiu que a vergonha a consumia. Ele tinha compartilhado com ela seus conhecimentos e ela o tinha rechaçado. Endireitou os ombros e se levantou, apertando os papéis e sua bolsa.

— Espero que possa desculpar minha conduta no baile.

Suas desculpas foram recebidas com frieza. — De que conduta fala, senhora Black?

— Não quis... —Sim, sua intenção tinha sido desprezá-lo. Tinha visto a desaprovação no olhar de sua mãe e tinha atuado automaticamente para evitá-la. — Deixei-o plantado.

— Dançaria de novo comigo?

Dançar com ele, o sedutor. Seus seios contra seu peito, suas coxas contra suas coxas, girando e dando voltas, imune às boas maneiras e as realidades feias e odiosas. Ele era um homem que não pertencia nem ao Oriente e nem ao Ocidente e ela era a esposa de um homem que preferia a cama de sua amante à dela.

_Seria uma honra._

Um sorriso torceu sua boca.

— Pergunto-me, senhora Black, onde está seu marido?

Sua coluna ficou rígida.

— Em casa. — Mentiu. Ou talvez não. — Em sua cama.

Aonde ela deveria estar.

— Está segura, senhora Black?

— Você me mentiu, Sr Cullen. — Ela repôs. — Você sabe quem é sua amante.

— Eu não menti, Taliba. Não sei. Simplesmente queria comprovar se você sabia.

— Você não acredita que eu seja capaz de seduzir meu marido, não é certo?

Por fim. Havia dito.

— Não sei.

Bella elevou a cabeça. Não sei, era melhor que não.

— Talvez você subestime suas habilidades como _tutor_?

—Talvez você subestime _seu marido_.

Todo o desejo contido explorou em furiosa frustração.

—Isto não é um jogo. Você me disse que embora o chamem bastardo ou infiel você segue sendo um homem. Pois eu sou uma mulher e minhas opções são poucas. Devo fazer com que meu matrimônio funcione porque é **tudo** o que tenho.

Encheram-lhe os olhos de lágrimas.

Edward odiava as lágrimas. Durante trinta e três anos tinham sido sua única forma de protesto, afogando sua solidão num travesseiro.

—Vá para casa, senhora Black. —Seus olhos claros eram impenetráveis. – Você tem olheiras. Durma um pouco. Amanhã discutiremos os capítulos sete e oito.

—Está bem.

O papel era dele. Colocou-o quase sem dar conta sobre a mesa e se voltou, procurando não bater na cadeira e tentando ocultar as emoções que pareciam se apoiar frágilmente sobre seus ombros.

—Senhora Black.

Por um instante, Bella pensou em abrir a porta, sair e voltar a ser a pessoa segura e livre de culpa que tinha sido na semana anterior. Não tinha coragem e estava desesperada.

—O quê?

—Regra número cinco. Toque seu corpo e encontre os lugares mais sensíveis. Deite-se sobre suas costas, dobre seus joelhos e pratique as mesmas rotações que praticou contra o colchão.

— Aprenderei com isso a agradar a **meu** marido, Sr. Cullen? —Perguntou com dureza.

—Aprenderá a agradar **um** homem, senhora Black.

Por que ele separava os dois, como se Jacob não fosse um homem?(N/A- Porque será né Gabi?) Ou como se não acreditasse que Bella fosse capaz de satisfazer seu marido... Uma vez?

—Muito bem.

—MA'A e-salemma, Taliba.

—MA'A e-salemma, Sr. Cullen.

Bella abriu a porta e se encontrou de frente com o mordomo árabe.

* * *

**Caralho. É o que eu tenho para dizer sobre esse capitulo.**

**O QUE FOI AQUELE LANCE DOS LÁBIOS? MORRI. BJS**

**HUASHUAHUAHUUAHUASHUAS**

**Eu sei, demorei muuuuito dessa vez, mas te contar que eu ando meio desanimado para o mundo fandom. Desculpem. :) Enfim, ta ai e eu acho que vocês vão gostar. Esses dois já estão quebrando as proprias regras. Fico imaginando como será a lemon. HOHOHO.**

**Virei com o proximo capitulo em breve. **

**Reviews, ok?**

**Beijo beijo,**

**Drigo**


	11. Capitulo X

******CAPÍTULO X -**** Teoria ou prática?**

A cabeça de Muhamed se sobressaía acima do cabelo de Bella. Um capuz negro escurecia seu rosto.

Todos os músculos do corpo de Edward se esticaram, preparando-se... Para arrastar Bella de volta e terminar o que haviam começando... Para protegê-la do homem que ela acreditava ser árabe.

Seu membro inchado palpitava num ritmo doloroso dentro de sua calça. Ela tinha desejado lhe ver. Ele tinha desejado lhe mostrar... Ele **ainda** desejava lhe mostrar... Como era, como podia lhe agradar, como ela tomar seu membro em sua boca, para alcançar ambos o gozo máximo.

Olhando fixamente para Edward, Muhamed inclinou a cabeça numa pequena reverência.

— Sabah o kheer.

— Sabah o kheer, Muhamed. — Respondeu Bella.

A resposta era incorreta, mas sua pronúncia impecável.

A imperturbabilidade de Muhamed se transformou em surpresa. Afastou-se para um lado para deixá-la passar.

—Obrigado. — Bella assentiu com a cabeça enquanto reflexos avermelhados resplandeciam na trança de seu cabelo, que formava um grosso coque. — MA'A e-salemma.

Um intenso orgulho se apoderou de Edward. Bella era realmente uma mulher **_meritória_**.

Edward observou como Muhamed seguia Bella com o olhar enquanto se retirava. Sabia o momento exato em que ela saía de sua casa. O homem de Cornualles se voltou com um redemoinho de lã negra misturado com o thobs branco que levava sob sua capa.

— Ibn.

Edward não se deixou enganar pela reverência de Muhamed. Esperou a que o homem de Cornualles desse um passo para diante e fechasse a porta da biblioteca.

— Estava nos espiando, Muhamed?

— Não preciso te espiar, Ibn. Podia cheirar _seu desejo_ através da porta.

Edward reprimiu como um relâmpago, uma réplica fulminante. Não sabia que um eunuco tinha o sentido do olfato tão agudo. Em troca, disse:

— Não tolerarei sua intromissão.

— Tenho ordens para que o vigie.

— Não serve a mais ninguém além de mim. — Quão furiosa se pôs Bella quando se dirigiu a ela por seu nome diante da jovem criada. — Sei de boa fonte que os ingleses não aprovam esse tipo de comportamento.

— Uma moça morreu Ibn, porque não pôde resistir o _**haraam**_, o que está proibido.

Muhamed tinha que compreender de uma vez por todas quão importante era Bella Black para ele. Só lhe ocorria uma maneira de convencê-lo.

— Estiveste comigo vinte e seis anos, Muhamed. Aprecio sua lealdade e sua amizade. Mas te matarei se de alguma forma fazer mal a senhora Black. E segundo o método árabe, o matarei muito, muito lentamente.

— Eu nunca machucaria uma mulher. — Disse Muhamed, rigidamente e afastou seu olhar de Edward e o fixou sobre a parede atrás dele.

Edward relaxou.

— Bem.

— Não serei eu quem lhe faça mal.

O temor acelerou o sangue de Edward.

_Jacob Black._

Acaso a pegaria? Estaria a par das aulas?

— Se explique.

— O marido dela foi ao **Clube das Cem Guineas**.

As narinas de Edward se dilataram de surpresa. O **Clube das Cem Guineas** era célebre por obrigar seus membros homossexuais a assumir um rol feminino.

— Continua lá?

O rosto envolto em sombras de Muhamed mostrava sua aversão.

—Não. Saiu do clube com um homem vestido de **mulher.**

A mulher com a qual supostamente o tinham visto. Só que não era uma mulher.

— Seguiste-os.

— A uma loja vazia de Oxford Street.

— Quem era o homem?

— Não posso dizer. — Ele não disse, não sei.

— Não o reconheceu? — Perguntou bruscamente, Edward.

— Pediste-me provas, Ibn e a única que tenho são meus próprios olhos.

— Nunca me mentiste, Muhamed. Sua palavra é prova suficiente.

— Não Ibn, não o é. Não nisto. Não acreditará. Levarei-o até a loja e o verá por ti mesmo.

Edward pressentiu um perigo iminente que fez com que seus sentidos se aguçassem como não tinham feito nove anos antes. Quem era o amante do Black para que o homem de Cornualles se negasse a revelá-lo, por temor a não ser acreditado?

Nada podia escandalizar a Edward, nem o sexo, nem a morte. Mas que...

—Bella estava aqui, comigo. - L'na, maldita seja, parecia com a defensiva. Bella não era responsável pelos atos de seu marido. Nem conhecia os jogos sexuais que se praticavam num inferno como o **Clube das Cem Guineas**.

Muhamed continuou olhando fixamente à parede, com seu rosto impassível.

Edward dirigiu o olhar para a mesa, para a caneta de ouro que momentos antes tinha obstinado entre seus dedos, como se fosse seu membro e o oco de sua mão, a vagina de Bella.

O branco papel se agitava na beirada da mesa de mogno, sulcado pela tinta negra.

Inclinando-se, segurou-o.

—**_"O kebachi"_**. Nádegas levantadas, como os animais. – Leu. – **_"Dok o arz"_** . Ventre com ventre, boca com boca. _**"Rekeud o air" **_. Montar um corcel.

Eram as notas de Bella, as palavras que tinha escrito enquanto ele recitava as seis posturas mais importantes para o coito. Não eram as palavras que ele tinha usado, nem sequer as posições básicas que ele tinha mencionado. Ela havia enumerado formas alternativas... E o fizera com seus nomes árabes. Ou tinha memorizado o capítulo seis por completo ou aquelas eram as posturas que mais a excitavam. _Ser possuída por trás_ enquanto estava ajoelhada apoiada sobre suas mãos. _Sentar sobre os joelhos de um homem_ com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. _Montar sobre o sexo de um homem enquanto ele se deitava sobre suas costas_ com as pernas em alto.

Os testículos de Edward se endureceram. Imaginou-se possuindo Bella enquanto ela ficava de joelhos. Deixando que ela se sentasse sobre ele enquanto estava recostado.**_ "Dok o arz"_**. Ambos gozando, ambos golpeando, sentados um frente ao outro, ventre com ventre, boca com boca. Podia apostar que sua única experiência tinha sido a primeira posição, uma que não se incomodou em registrar, a de uma mulher passivamente deitada sobre suas costas cumprindo com seu dever.

A última frase rabiscada atraiu sua atenção. Edward a olhou com atenção, subjugado. O pulso nas pontas de seus dedos martelava contra o papel. Quarenta maneiras de amar._** "Lebeuss o djoureb"**_._ "Por favor, Deus, me deixe amar embora seja uma vez"_.

Uma dor aguda lhe atravessou o peito. Tinha gozado nas quarenta posturas e nenhuma delas tinha sido considerada por nenhuma mulher, um ato de amor. Passou a língua pelos lábios, Bella Black, uma mulher de trinta e dois anos que tinha dado a luz a dois filhos, mas jamais tinha sido beijada apaixonadamente.

Ela o havia tocado. Tinha chupado seu dedo e explorado seus lábios com o assombro inocente de uma mulher empenhada no descobrimento sexual._** "Lebeuss o djoureb"**_.

Poderia lhe dar aquilo. Poderia afastar suas pernas, acariciar sua vulva e seus clitóris até que cada vez que deslizasse e colocasse seu pênis dentro dela, sentisse tanta umidade que ela se abrisse tomando-o todo, sua língua e seu membro, seu êxtase, seu orgulho inglês e sua sexualidade árabe.

Edward estirou a mão e abriu a gaveta superiora da mesa, deixando o papel dentro com cuidado e sobre este a caneta de ouro.

Bella não tinha compreendido quando, na pista de dança, lhe recordou a história do **_"Dorerame e o rei"_**. Havia lhe dito que a liberaria de seu marido.

_Agora era o momento de agir._

— Yalla nimshee. - Disse bruscamente a Muhamed. — Vamos.

Um táxi especial esperava fora, no amanhecer cinza. Edward e Muhamed entraram no carro, recolhendo habilmente sua ampla capa negra e sua roupa árabe. Sem fazer comentários, Edward permitiu que Muhamed tomasse o comando do caminho. O homem de Cornualles assobiou uma vez e deu uma ordem suave e aguda para que começasse a se mover.

Acima dos altos edifícios, uma luz rosada começava a tingir o céu. Não fez mais pergunta a Muhamed. Não havia nenhuma necessidade. Edward veria em seguida quem era o que tinha empurrado a Bella para ele, sem propor-lhe.

Ela estava com olheiras. O que a tinha mantido acordada? Sua vida social? Seu matrimônio?_** "O Jardim Perfumado"**_? Em quem estivera pensando quando esfregava sua pélvis contra o colchão... Em Jacob Black... Ou _nele_?

Naquela altura, tão longe do Regent Street, Oxford Street deixava de ser respeitável. As ruas estreitas e os edifícios estavam abandonados. Edward pôde ver a sombra escura de um homem com uma prostituta num portal. Na esquina, um mascate com seu carrinho, estava se dirigindo a um bairro mais rico.

— Ibn. Estamos nos aproximando da loja.

Edward se baixou o chapéu, cobrindo suas orelhas e colocou um cachecol de lã escura ao redor do pescoço.

Muhamed assinalou:

— É ali.

A primeira vista o edifício parecia igual às demais pequenas lojas de tijolo. Gradualmente, pôde ver que a fachada era mais escura que as outras e as janelas haviam sido totalmente cobertas. Em cima da loja brilhava um fraco raio de luz... Havia uma casa em cima do local. E alguém estava dentro dela.

Edward desceu do carro e caminhou lentamente na direção deste raio de luz. Dava passos calmos até chegar no lugar.

A porta da loja estava fechada com pranchas e a madeira coberta com papéis... Não se podia entrar por ali. Outra porta lateral levava sem dúvida a casa. Estava fechada com chave. Frustrado, voltou a olhar a pálida luz que saía da janela, a somente quatro metros de altura. Teria que esperar até que Black e sua amante saíssem.

Olhou a seu redor procurando um lugar onde se esconder, ocultando-se no vão da entrada. Cobriu nariz com o cachecol de lã para evitar os aromas de urina e lixo podre. Um taxi parou em frente a loja fechada, a poucos metros de onde se ocultava Edward. O motorista, permaneceu sentado olhando à frente.

A porta fechada que conduzia a casa se abriu. Um homem saiu, mas seu perfil não foi possível identificar. Um típico cavalheiro vestido com uma jaqueta clássica. Sua respiração se condensou no cinza ar frio. Sem dar conta de que estava sendo observado, o homem se voltou e fechou a porta com tranqüilidade. Edward voltou a se esconder no portal, com seus músculos tensos, a espera. "l'na, maldita seja", não era possível estar tão perto e ser incapaz de identificar alguém... Era Jacob Black ou o homem que Muhamed se negava a nomear?

Um homem e um menino, agasalhados contra o frio, passaram apressados ao lado de Edward com suas cabeças inclinadas para conseguir um pouco de calor e possivelmente para evitar serem eles mesmos testemunhas involuntárias. O som de passos apagados alertou Edward de que sua presa estava caminhando para o taxi parado. Inclinou-se para diante, tratando de ver algo por trás do tijolo.

A luz lateral do carro iluminou o homem com sua luz amarelada quando ele abriu a porta do taxi. A cor de seu cabelo lhe resultou vagamente familiar, mas não era negro... Devia ser o amante do Black. Como se percebesse que estava sendo observado, o homem se voltou. A luz do taxi marcou sua fisionomia com claridade.

Bella fechou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta que conectava o quarto de Jacob com o seu. Ele estaria em casa? Não. Podia sentir o vazio filtrando por debaixo da porta, como se a solidão fosse invisível, mas não por isso menos tangível.**_ "A língua de uma mulher é como um mamilo, pode-se mordiscar e sugar. Sua boca é como a vulva, para ser lambida e penetrada. Alguma vez teve a língua de um homem em sua boca?"_**.

Colocaria Jacob sua língua na boca de sua amante? Estava fazendo naquele momento? Colocaria ela a língua dentro de sua boca quando o seduzira? Fechou os olhos e se apoiou na porta, invadida por uma incompreensível onda de rechaço. Meu deus! Não sabia o que estava lhe acontecendo. O que teria feito se Edward desabotoasse a parte dianteira da calça? E logo, contrariamente, perguntou o quão maior seria que a caneta de ouro. Mais _largo_? Mais_ grosso_?

Ele havia dito que uma mulher inexperiente ante as formas do amor ou uma que tinha passado por uma longa abstinência, necessitava uma penetração pouco profunda. Enquanto que uma mulher que tinha dado a luz a dois meninos precisaria toda a longitude do homem dentro dela para conseguir maior satisfação. Os músculos do estômago de Bella se contraíram ao pensar em suas pálidas pernas elevadas sobre os ombros musculosos de Edward.

Suas pálpebras se abriram de repente. Jacob era seu marido e Edward era seu tutor. Deveria estar imaginando suas pernas elevadas sobre os ombros de seu marido.

Edward se dera conta de suas olheiras. Um ridículo sentimento de gratidão a embargou. Depois lhe seguiu o desgosto. Tinha que estar realmente desesperada por um pouco de atenção se sentia agradecida com um homem que notava de suas olheiras.

De maneira impulsiva, cruzou o grosso tapete e acendeu outras luzes no quarto. Luzes e sombras atravessaram aquele quarto familiar, devolvendo a cor azul ao tapete que estava no escuro e foi desenhando com a claridade os contornos retangulares da mesa de carvalho e de seu espelho

Depois de tirar da bolsa **_"O Jardim Perfumado"_**, que levava religiosamente a todas as lições, como se a biblioteca dele fosse realmente uma escola e o livro de erotismo, um manual. Desabotoou o sutiã, tirou o vestido e o pendurou também no armário. Se sentia aliviada, livre de todas aquelas roupas antiquadas.

Uma rápida olhada em seu pálido corpo atraiu sua atenção, voltou-se e contemplou a mulher refletida no espelho. Estava vestida com uma camisola de seda branca. Sua pele era quase da mesma cor que seus objetos íntimos._** "Você tem um corpo bem proporcionado... Deve se sentir orgulhosa dele...".**_

Seus seios eram pálidos globos, cheios e plenos. Os mamilos estavam escuros, apertados.

De maneira atrevida, Bella tirou sua camisola e toda peça intima. Resistindo o instinto de não olhar e se afastar, endireitou-se e examinou o corpo nu no espelho.

Sua cintura não estava alargada depois das gestações. Seus quadris se arredondaram de maneira proporcional e o pequeno fio de pêlo no centro de suas coxas era de um vermelho escuro. Tinha sido sempre tão... Exuberante? Ou era que a maturidade havia... Realçado seu corpo?

As sombras delineavam sua clavícula e desenhavam pequenas covinhas em seus joelhos. Elevou os braços e passou as mãos por detrás para afrouxar os alfinetes da trança, sujeita num coque. Os seios no espelho se elevaram, sobressaindo-se do corpo da mulher.  
Soltando as presilhas sobre o tapete, Bella afrouxou a trança, usando as mãos para sacudir o cabelo que, brandamente sedoso, deslizou por suas costas, por seus ombros e por seus seios, como uma manta de cor mogno espalhado sobre seu corpo. Logo, deslizando as mãos para sua nuca elevou os braços, sustentou seu cabelo no alto e para trás para que caíssem em cascata sobre suas mãos e seus cotovelos enquanto seus seios se elevavam, inchando e realçando.

Bella olhou fixamente a mulher nua do espelho como se estivesse enfeitiçada. Era... Bela. Uma mulher que tinha dado a luz e amamentado dois meninos. Uma mulher digna de amor.

Passou a língua por seus lábios, nos quais cintilou sua pálida língua rosada. Pareciam mais avultados que de costume. Para ser beijado... **_"Toque..."_** como se tivessem vida própria, seus dedos se separaram de sua nuca, deixando cair a morna cabeleira de seda.

Timidamente, cavou as mãos para sustentar seus seios. Aquelas pequenas mãos femininas que no espelho atuavam em sintonia com os movimentos de Bella.

A pele era suave, avultada, ligeiramente úmida na parte inferior. Bella podia sentir a dura espetada de seus mamilos nas palmas de suas mãos. Endureceriam os mamilos de um homem quando uma mulher os tocava?_** "Realmente gosta que uma mulher mordisque seus mamilos? Sim, senhora Black"**_. Um ardor líquido estalou em sua vulva. Arrastou as mãos por suas costelas, no contorno arredondado de seu estômago.

_**"Todos desejamos que nos toquem..."**_.

Tocou-se abertamente, observando-se. Seu cabelo se enroscava ao redor da mão branca do espelho, por baixo estava a morna e úmida carne como lábios umedecidos pela saliva. _**"Táchik o heub"**_.

Bella imaginou um homem investindo seu corpo tão profundamente que o pêlo púbico de ambos se misturava, mogno escuro e bronze brilhante. Lábios firmes e suaves cobriam os dela. Uma língua penetrava em sua boca, enchendo-a, enquanto que ele enchia seu corpo com seu membro viril. Seus tenros lábios inferiores se incharam sob a ponta de seus dedos, como fruta amadurecida, pedindo ser tomada, acariciada...

O suave clique de uma porta que se fechava soou sobre o bater forte do coração de Bella e a agitação de sua respiração.

Jacob. Tinha voltado para casa.

Ficou imóvel, com os dedos presos a sua pele, incapaz de se mover. Ele devia ter visto que sua luz estava acesa. Viria a seu quarto e a encontraria assim, nua tocando suas partes íntimas, ardente...

Um ruído surdo transpassou a porta fechada que separava seus aposentos. Um homem que se preparava para dormir, um homem deslizando-se para dentro da cama... Um homem deixando a uma mulher sozinha.

Edward havia dito que ela não era uma mulher covarde. Então, por que não cruzava seu quarto e abria a porta que a separava de Jacob? Por que não ia até seu marido, nua e lhe mostrava que podia lhe dar tanto prazer como sua amante?

As lágrimas derramaram por face, lágrimas odiadas, **lágrimas de uma covarde**. Colheu com fúria a camisola da cama e a colocou pela cabeça. Eliminou rapidamente todos os sinais de sua debilidade, os alfinetes, as roupas íntimas e os sapatos. Havia sentido tanta urgência em se tocar, que nem sequer tirara os sapatos. Apagou as luzes e se escondeu sob a colcha.

A voz de Edward a perseguiu em seus sonhos.**_ "Uma mulher que deu a luz a dois filhos... Não se importará que eu seja um bastardo árabe. Só alcançará verdadeira satisfação sob minhas carícias..."_**

Quando ela tinha dezoito anos, ele tinha a mesma idade e com certeza tinha grande experiência sexual em seu haver. Ela tinha conhecido a dor e a frustração, ele só tinha conhecido o prazer.**__**

A dor veio depois.

Já que não podia mudar o passado, podia dar a Bella um futuro.

—Sua curiosidade é **natural**, Taliba.

—O vigilante do museu não pensou o mesmo.

Os lábios de Edward desenharam um sorriso. A idéia de Bella tentando levantar com determinação a folha de mármore que não se movia enquanto um guarda britânico lutava por impedir era tão vivida que ele quase sorriu. Pensar em sua humilhação o fez ficar sério imediatamente.

- Alguns homens têm medo das comparações. - Disse com agilidade.

—Mas **você** não.

As palavras saíram de sua boca sem que ela se desse conta.

- Tenho meus próprios temores. – Ele levantou-a a cabeça.

—O que tem a temer um homem _como você?_

Que não sou um homem. Que jamais voltarei a ser homem.

- Mas há coisas que um homem não confessa por temor que as palavras às convertam em realidade.

Não poderia viver consigo mesmo, sabendo que era verdade. Não poderia viver consigo mesmo não sabendo que era verdade. Como podia esperar que uma mulher vivesse aquilo que ele não podia?

— O que teme, Bella Black?

Seus lábios se abriram... Lábios suaves, rosados. Imediatamente, ela echou a boca numa linha fina e firme e voltou sua atenção ao falo.

— É este um membro meritório?

Ele se perguntou o que ocultava agora. Tinha medo de que seu marido alguma vez lhe desse prazer? Ou tinha medo de encontrá-lo em um Homem como ele?

—Conhece a fórmula. **Meça-o**.

Edward observou com o fôlego contido, como ela colocava o couro através da largura da palma de sua mão.

—O largo de uma mão e meia... —Ela elevou as pálpebras, seus olhos brilhavam. - Segundo minhas mãos. Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Sr. Cullen.

A boca de Edward estava seca, como se tivesse mastigado areia do deserto.

—É _**meritório**_.

— Todos os homens ficam assim quando está ereto?

Edward aspirou fundo. —Um homem está mais flexível.

- Na quinta-feira pela manhã você me disse que gostava que uma mulher o_ agitasse_ e _apertasse_. De que outra maneira se pode dar **prazer** a um homem?

—Pode tomá-lo em sua boca, **lambê-lo** e **sugá-lo**. - Disse com audácia.

As palavras eram perturbadoras, para ela e também para ele.

—Como a um _mamilo_.

Não lhe moveu nem um fio de cabelo.

—Ou um _clitóris_.

—As mulheres...

Sua voz era rouca. Teria a mesma voz, pensou Edward, quando ele estivesse dentro dela.

- Colocam o pênis em suas bocas?

Edward fechou os olhos, sofrendo uma aguda dor física, imaginando a _boca_ de Bella, o _cabelo_ de Bella, o _prazer_ de Bella.

—Sim, senhora Black. As mulheres o fazem.

— Que sabor tem?

_**L'na. Maldita seja**_. Ela não podia ignorá-lo.

Abriu os olhos, observando-a com curiosa fascinação.

Não, ela não sabia. Chorou interiormente a morte daquela inocência que ele se encarregaria de destruir.

—Temo que seja algo que terá que comprovar por si mesma. - Disse impassível.

— O que sabe uma mulher?

O que saberia Bella.

—Doce. Salgada. Como... Uma mulher. _Suave, quente, úmida_ e apaixonada.

A paixão podia **queimar**, e muito.

Até onde chegaria ela antes que seu pudor ocidental a contivesse? Até onde chegaria ele antes de perder o controle?

— O que pensou você quando viu uma mulher pela primeira vez?

O que havia ele pensado aos treze anos, quando a prostituta que seu pai lhe tinha proporcionado se deitara de barriga para cima com as pernas abertas?

Que a vulva de uma mulher era a coisa mais fascinante que jamais tinha visto. Como um lírio rosado.

Quando se toca, umedece. Quando se excita, suas pétalas se abrem para desvelar um pequeno casulo secreto. Era o brinquedo por excelência.

O olhar de Bella se separou da sua, inclinando sua cabeça.

—Sem dúvida, é impossível que uma mulher introduza a totalidade do membro masculino em sua boca.

Mas ela tentaria. Quando chegasse o momento, lhe daria **tudo** e mais do que ele jamais tivesse _desejado_.

—Não é necessário que uma mulher o introduza por completo, só a coroa e os primeiros centímetros. Pode _apertá-lo_ e _acariciá-lo _enquanto o **beija** e o **chupa**.

As palavras **beija** e **chupa** vibraram no ar entre ambos.

Como um mamilo.

Como um clitóris.

— Alguma vez uma mulher introduziu _todo o seu_ na boca?

Edward recordou o prazer dos lábios e a língua de uma mulher. O calor sexual alagou sua face.

—Não.

— Gostaria que o fizesse?

_Só se poderá fazê-lo sem machucar a si mesma, Taliba. Ele pensou._

—Prefiro que uma mulher me receba por completo em sua vagina.

Uma brasa saltou dentro da lareira. O corpo de Edward ficou tenso, aguardando a seguinte pergunta. Tinha-lhe dado as rédeas, se lançaria Bella a correr com elas?

- Já aconteceu de alguma mulher não poder colocá-lo inteiramente dentro da vagina?

- Sim. – A palavra teve que ser arrancada de seu peito.

- Uma _virgem_?

- Sim.

- Mulheres que tenham ficado muito tempo sem tal ato?

- Sim.

- Porem, não uma mulher que tenha dado a luz a dois filhos.

- Não. – Concordou ele, enfaticamente. – Uma mulher que tenha dado a luz a dois filhos me aceitará por **inteiro**.

Não seria capaz de viver se ela não o tomasse todo.

Edward olhou fixamente a cabeça inclinada, esperando. Observando o escuro jogo das luzes que brincavam com o cabelo dela.

- Que coisas pode fazer um homem com uma mulher de seios grandes e que não seja bem proporcionada?

Edward respirou fundo, porem não o suficiente. A necessidade de respirar queimava seus pulmões. Olhou para os seios cobertos pelo pano negro, recordando-os brancos e suaves, deliciosos, que haviam se sobressaído sob o decote de seu vestido quando haviam dançado.

- Pode-se também colocar o membro entre os seios e apertá-lo, para ficar entre eles... Como se fosse a vulva.

Imediatamente, Bella ergueu os ombros, pressionando-os para protegê-los do olhar dele... Ou para imitar a pressão de suas mãos.

— O que é isto?

Edward deu uma olhada para o falo embalado em sua mão.

Um relâmpago de calor ardente percorreu todo seu membro, como se ela tivesse seus dedos a seu redor e não no couro insensível. Esforçou-se por se concentrar nela, que estava acariciando o falo e **não** em seu próprio corpo.

—Isso se chama glande. Junto à coroa, a cabeça com forma de ameixa, estão as partes mais sensíveis do corpo de um homem.

Bella elevou a cabeça bruscamente. — Mais sensível que os lábios de um homem?

A simples vista, seus olhos cor chocolate refletiam a lembrança, o tremor elétrico das sensações que tinham percorrido seus corpos quando ela havia tocado seu lábio inferior.

Ele imaginou o que aconteceria se os dedos dela roçassem ligeiramente a coroa de seu membro. E não duvidou o mínimo ao responder.

—Sim.

— Treme... Como aconteceu com seu lábio?

_Tremia por apenas ela falar dele._

—Chame-o por seu nome, Taliba. - Ordenou.

—_**"O lesas"**_. - Respondeu ela, obediente.

_**"O unionista"**_ . Chamado assim porque uma vez dentro de uma mulher, empurra e força até que o pêlo púbico se encontra com o dela e segue adiante, empurrando como se tentasse inclusive forçar os testículoa a entrar nela.

O sexto movimento.

A dor da virilha se transladou até seu peito.

Os desejos dela... Os desejos dele... Estava tornando cada vez mais difícil mantê-los separados. E acima de ambos se elevava a ameaça de seu marido.

De todas as pessoas que podia escolher como amante, por que teria escolhido a que Edward tinha visto a noite anterior?

— Quanto tempo mais pensa permanecer sem sexo, senhora Black?

Bella apertou o falo artificial com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos empalideceram.

Edward fez uma careta de dor.

— Quanto tempo mais pensa permanecer sem sexo, Sr. Cullen?

—O tempro que for necessário.

—O mesmo digo.

Ele observou-a intensamente.

—Todo mundo merece ser amado pelo menos uma vez, senhora Black.

Inclusive alguém _como ele_.

A confusão brilhou em seus olhos claros. Imediatamente se deu conta do que tinha mostrado no seu rosto se refletira num horror absoluto.

Tentando escapar o antes possível dele na manhã anterior, ela esqueceu do que havia escrito no papel que ele tinha dado, quando lhe ordenou que tomasse notas.

Bella se recordava agora. Recordou o que tinha escrito... E que tinha atirado o papel sobre a mesa. ali o tinha deixado... E ele havia visto. _**"Quarenta maneiras de amar. Lebeuss o djoureb. Por favor, Deus, me deixe amar embora seja uma vez".**_

Sem prévio aviso, ela soltou o falo dentro da caixa forrada de veludo e a depositou com força sobre a mesa, deixando-a junto a sua xícara.

—Devo partir.

—A necessidade de ser amado não é algo do qual se deva envergonhar, Taliba.

Ela segurou a bolsa e se levantou.

Edward estirou a mão e pegou o falo da caixa. Ainda estava morno, pelo calor das mãos dela. Balançou-o em sua palma. Ao largo da mão, como ela havia feito.

Bella cravou o olhar naquela mão que movimentava o falo artificial. O couro duro e a carne viva e morna. Seus pensamentos eram tão evidentes que Edward sentiu como se estivesse violando sua privacidade em apenas fitá-la.

—Objetos como estes são os preferidos num harém.

Bella endireitou suas costas. Olhou para cima com um brilho de repulsão em seus olhos... .E **muitas** coisas mais —Você quer dizer que... As mulheres os usam...

—Sim. —Sugestivamente ele fechou seus dedos ao redor do couro, formando com eles uma espécie de vagina. - Há muitas mulheres e um só homem.

Ela deu um passo para trás. A poltrona de couro vermelha saiu despedida pelo tapete.

—Comprei este ontem numa loja. Há tanta demanda na Inglaterra como na Arábia.

Bella girou e fugiu para a porta.

—Uma mulher sempre tem alternativas, senhora Black. —Lançou as palavras atrás dela, sabendo que ela as compreenderia.

No dia anterior pela manhã, ela havia dito que era uma mulher e que suas opções eram poucas, que devia fazer com que seu casamento funcionasse porque era o único tinha.

Bella estava equivocada.

Teria outras alternativas. Se tivesse **coragem** de decidir por elas.

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei.**

**Eu demoro horrores para atualizar essa fic tão querida por vocês. Mas nao tem o que fazer, estava em provas e focado em projetos proprios. Espero que vocês nao tenham me abandonado e ainda me presenteiem com reviews. RIGHT?**

**Eu ja nem tenho mais o que dizer sobre esses capitulos e acreditem, a tendencia é melhorar. :)**

**Beijo beijo,**

**Drigo**


End file.
